Eveningstar
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: All Lucifer wanted was to live his life the way he wanted. Things could not be so simple though, could they? Amidst inner turmoil, a special case takes the detective duo to a dangerous path of conflict, divine war, family rivalries and past mistakes that come to collect. Who is this strange girl wth the angelic voice? Why does she leave dead bodies in her wake?
1. Prologue

Author's note: Hello community! It's been a long, long time since the last time I published anything. I guess life just happened on me and I had no courage to publish, even though I did a lot of writting. So, Lucifer's (short term I hope) cancellation got me off my chair and back here. I will be publishing this story, Eveningstar and I am upon one more, Ironman themed story, continuing my previous sotries. I own nothing of these stories except well, the plot and some OC. You can check my blog if you wish to, , and don't forget until Luci is back. #SaveLucifer

 **Prologue**

The streets are silent, dark, and dirty. They always are in this part of the city. The rain has brought the earth to life. Dirt travels down the streets through mud filled rivers.

Ah, the stench!

What an awful mixture of water, earth, and litter!

She tried to cover her nose with her sleeve, but she thought otherwise. No, she would take it all in. The decay, the abandonment, all this city wanted to bury away.

One miscalculated step had her buried, ankle deep, into mud. She cursed under her breath and got her foot out. The black boot was covered in mud, filth was getting to her toes through miniscule holes on the sole. Well, it had been ruined anyway, no reason to hold onto to it. She removed the boot in one graceful move along with the wet sock and proceeded to do the same to the other one. She meant to throw them somewhere in the dark when she heard a whisper.

"Hey madam, you madam, don't throw them away. Give 'em to me puppet, will ya?"

She could barely see the man lying flat on his back inside the track. Suddenly a strong light blinded her. Startled, she took a step back and tried to adjust. The man was holding a huge smartphone sporting a led light, strong enough to illuminate the whole street. Bloody expensive those things were. Well, not here, not in the Sunday market. A walk down the street on a Sunday could bring you all sorts of things you never imagined you wanted for just a little money.

"Well, come on puppet, what are ya waitin' for?" the man repeated.

Getting out of her trance, she threw the damned things inside the track and kept on walking. The dirt under her feet was wet, mud crawling up her clothes like a thirsty demon. The crunch of broken glass hit her before the pain shot through leg.

Damn! Blood was coloring the dull street. Her right foot was covered in red. She took a deep breath trying to muffle the scream trying to escape her mouth. With nostrils stretched wide, a strange yet familiar aroma of flowers hit her. Looking around in the dim light of the moon she spotted the fresh washed clothes of the gypsies, laid by their tricycle. Feeling no remorse, she grabbed a garment and bandaged her foot. Limping and walking tenderly she crossed the street and headed to the old, abandoned warehouse. She unlocked the old, rusty door and cursed, louder this time, upon the sight of the stairs. Why had she chosen the damn floor as her… accommodation arrangements? Hopping on one foot, remiscent of her childhood, she headed upstairs and into the WC.

Oh, the stench could make her gauge.

She lit the small lamp next to the mirror and inspected the cut. It looked damn right awful with all the mud and staff. Balancing on one leg, she took the rag off, uncrooked a bottle of unidentified alcohol and after getting a taste she washed it. The sting blinded her, making her lose her balance and fall, unceremoniously on the floor. After a minute, she opened the cabinet finding some bandages that might have expired, or not.

All set, she limped back to the room. A cold breeze was drafting through the broken windows. It was as if the small glass squares were going for miles and miles. She stood in front of them, staring at the constellations she had drawn upon the glass. The night sky was so clear here, where darkness ruled over the city lights. She felt a strange feeling of primitive peace. She could see the sun rising behind the construction hill.

She turned around taking in the industrial warehouse in the dim, sun rising light.

A wasteland of concrete, rusty water pipes and cargo pallets. An old minifridge she had exchanged with her watch, stood by a broken pallet accommodating junk food bags and dirty, broken dishes. On the other side, a neatly made mattress with hideous sheets rested upon the floor next to a twenty-year-old backpack.

In the middle, a black, polished grand piano stood regal. It seemed so out of context and yet… it felt right. She walked toward it, caressing its top. She sat upon a broken chair, wrapped in cellophane, and rested her restless fingers upon the keys.

Frenzy piano notes awake the outcasts as the sun rose above the land. In the background, tracks kept the rhythm, priests accompanied with higher tones followed by the rising peasants.


	2. Colors of Iris

Author's note: Hello community! It's been a long, long time since the last time I published anything. I guess life just happened on me and I had no courage to publish, even though I did a lot of writting. So, Lucifer's (short term I hope) cancellation got me off my chair and back here. I will be publishing this story, Eveningstar and I am upon one more, Ironman themed story, continuing my previous sotries. I own nothing of these stories except well, the plot and some OC. You can check my blog if you wish to, , and don't forget until Luci is back. #SaveLucifer

 **Colors of Iris**

The midday sun was too strong for her tired eyes. She felt her skin burning under its intense heat. A cacophony of human voices, broken tracks and ringing cell phones was hurting her ears. She tried to shy away from the light but the heat was unbearable and the stench that had been subdued due to the night's cold had been revived tenfold. Giving up she threw her hands up in the air and bolted away from the old mattress only to be doubled in pain.

Damn cut, she had forgotten about it.

With her eyes closed she limbed to the bathroom were there was darkness. Cleaning up her face she looked down at the bloodied bandage. It was yellow and dark brown. It had probably stopped bleeding sometime at the early hours of day. Sighing she stood by the broken sink for a moment. She had no spare shoes. She had twenty bucks in her jacket from the previous night. It would be enough to buy a pair at the scavenge market and probably have the cut cleaned in a pharmacy. She could not afford to lose a foot at this time of her life.

She limbed carefully back to her sack, fishing a shirt, clean enough to wear. She put on her old, leather jacket and walked to the old minifridge. It was empty. She looked up, towards the shining piano giving it a sad smile. Why couldn't it be something lighter and remote, like a fucking guitar? She shook her head, knowing she would never betray Alfred and proceeded to exit the warehouse. As she was limping down the stairs the cacophony faded away giving place to a weird humming in her head. It was weird because it did not come from within but somewhere far away. She went on, opening the old rusty door and letting it fall with its familiar thud against the frame. All sounds ceased at that moment. A deafening silence feeling the air. She raised her head to be met with fourteen pairs of eyes, black suited people, foreigners with big cameras and big cars.

"We are not here to harm you" It was a sweet voice. That kind of voice that reminded her of roses by the river and candies but also an air of authority and strong will. The sun was so strong she could not make out the source. She took a few steps toward them, the angry gravel digging into her shore foot. She kept on, eyes narrowed, her head filled with the silent hum and sweet arpeggio of high notes. As her eyes adjusted to the vicious midday light she made out the yellow tape, the displeased gypsy from across the street, a crowd of familiar faces shouting to the air and another crowd, silently looking at her.

The moment she touched the burning pavement with her bare foot she flinched almost jumping back. She looked down and then back up to the source of the voice. A fair colored woman dressed in comfortable yet strict clothes with a confused look on her face.

"There's been a … there's been a murder. We are with the police, I am …"

"Are you starting a fair?" a bass chord, heavy, strong, right from the pit of the stomach with a frenzied rhythm. She whipped her head at the same time a groan entered the song. It was a tall man, dark complexion, impeccable, unmistakable worth-a fortune-suit. He had a gleam in his eyes.

"You are ruining a perfectly acceptable piece of clothing." He said. The sweet arpeggio turned into a turmoil of octaves and heavy playing as the world faded away and she concentrated on the man before her. A dead man with his eyes wide open in fear.

 _Hey, puppet_

"He is a track driver." She said suddenly, her own voice an asymphony of sorts with the chorus playing in her head. The hum turned into a consistent buzz silencing all melody.

"Did you know him?" the sweet arpeggio asked.

"As well as the next homeless." A trompet echoed from ear to ear as she thought about the bold, fat man before her feet. "He was from afar, came hear twice a week. He talked to me just before sunrise." She answered. The sound of the scribbling pencil was comforting. The bass chords were steadily returning along with some vocal praising. That was weird. She turned towards the dark man, dark eyes meeting dark eyes and the vocals became defeaning. He had a weird look in his face. He was sad and tortured but also confused.

"We would like you to come and give us a full statement to the department since you are probably the last one to see him before his death." Frenzied guitar this time.

"Do you have spare shoes, a doctor and breakfast?" she asked with her eyes glued to the man. There was a silence she did not like before a muffled affirmation.

"Your name please?"

"Iris Eveningstar"

Both strangers looked at her initiating a hole orchestra of trumpets and drums. The man started to laugh which she found an interesting addition to the mental melody she always had in the back of her head.

"Eveningstar? Are you bloody joking? Is this another of my Father's jokes because you know I do not take those lightly." He said. Something in that sequence of vocals clicked. There had been something that should have been familiar but hit a totally empty place. Without altering a word she reached to the inside of her jacket, totally oblivious of the tension around her, and picked up her homeless registration card. The woman took her, gently and passed her to her partner frowning.

"This doesn't prove anything." He said.

"I do not have the time for this, we have to go back." The woman said showing her the police car, parked by the street. The man followed them with a constant rumble of drum. The car was burning but she found that comforting. The seats were soft and smelled of cookies and chocolate cake. The deafening drums were accompanied by a maddening piano solo which melted into darkness as high-pitched vocals sounded from the sky.

* * *

Chloe stopped the car near the elevator instead of her usual parking spot. That girl they had picked up from the crime scene seemed to be in real pain and she didn't want to add insult to injury. In complete contrast with her partner. With her lips sealed she turned and gave Lucifer her most annoyed look. The man had not stopped whining since the moment she had hit the gas. Things had been weirder than usual since his kidnapping. His usual misplaced annoyance had been turned into complete paranoia! He had gone back to his old ways of drinking and, well… having fun while messing with her head and making her life a complete mess. For the first time in their partnership she felt like she could not trust him.

Her look seemed to make things worse as he rolled his eyes and ran to the elevator hitting the call button impatiently. Chloe looked at the sleeping girl on the back of the car. She looked troubled and way too young to be sleeping in the streets and doing God knows what. Maybe she had left home… or maybe she had been kicked out.

 _Eveningstar_

That had seemed to get Lucifer. He thought it had been a joke. Maybe all this had stroke too close to home for him. Maybe it reminded him of his fallout with his family or the kidnapping. Chloe sighed running a hand through her hair. Maybe the kidnapping had been more serious than she had thought. She had treated it lightly because of Lucifer's past but …

No, Lucifer was a grown man and if he wanted something then he would ask for it, right?

"Well, come on Detective! I am not going to wait all day for this little minx to spill the beans!"

Ok…

Chloe got out the car and opened the door to the back seat. She shook Iris lightly, as she would do to Trixie and woke her up. A melodious sigh came out of the girl's mouth making her feel … good. Surprised by the sudden warmth she turned around facing Lucifer, almost just missing the look of surprise. With two long steps he was by her side, grabbing the girl by the lapels of her old swagger jacket just as she was exiting the vehicle.

"Who are you? I do not remember you, maybe a newbie? He has been back to angel making now that mum is not here" he hissed at her face.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said trying to pry his hand away from the witness but he was unmovable.

"Are you going to be so kind as to carry me to the office like that? That would be such a marvelous convenience for my hurt foot." Iris said in a familiar English accent. Chloe was too busy trying to pry her away from Lucifer's hands to give a second thought on it. After what seemed an eon, he let her down and went back to the elevator. With no further ado, the three of them entered and stopped by the locker room. Giving her an unreadable expression the girl entered the shower as she looked around for any clean clothes… and shoes. Lucifer had abandoned them much to her appreciation. After what seemed like an eternity, the girl walked out the shower in used police jeans, a t shirt of some police festival and a pair of black all – stars found in illegal merchandise. Well, no one would miss them.

"Thank you, detective. All though I cannot say they are of my liking, I quite like the fresh smell of them." She said. Chloe hid a smile as she nodded and escorted her to the first aid room. Now washed and obviously more at ease she could not note that she held some resemblance to her partner. Although she was not as tall, she had black wavy hair, dark chocolate eyes with paper white skin, high cheekbones, and those rosy lips…

Ahem, right, and then in was the accent, that could not be overseen or the name.

"Iris Eveningstar, is that a stage name or something?" Chloe said feeling a stab in her chest. That had been the first thing to ask Lucifer as well.

"No answer to that, I am afraid." She said eyeing the venting machine. She gestured towards a sandwich before Chloe nodded and she continued. "It was the only thing I remembered when I woke up." She said grabbing the sandwich before following her to the interview room. Chloe was suddenly so curious but she held on to her questions until they were official.

Seeing Lucifer was already inside she led Iris in and got him back out on the corridor.

"Ok, I don't know what your deal is today Lucifer but we need to question this unfortunate girl…"

"Unfortunate? Do I see a sympathy over the little rascal, detective? She could be the killer for all we know! And with a name like that? She is certain to be…"

"Lucifer!" she tried to get his attention " We know nothing and until we do, you behave or else you are out, got it?" she said giving her best on business face.

"Well, let's go see what the little angle desires, then" Lucifer said and walked to the room.

He had not seen her before. It had been millennia since he had seen any of his siblings, but he was certain she was not one of them. Maybe she was a new one. An angel made directly from God's gut. Oh, wouldn't that be marvelous! Her similar characteristics and accent made it even more obvious that she was just another attempt of manipulation by his father. She looked like a human, pretended to be hurt like a human and looked like him. It was truth that he did not get the sense he did when he was near another angel but that meant nothing. The feeling he had gotten earlier, when she had subconsciously hummed outside the car was unmistakable. THAT had been a warmth straight from the stars.

The Eveningstar! What a horrendous choice of name!

"Can you give me a B minor?" the girl suddenly said out of the blue. She was clearly looking at him, eyes narrowed and searching, reminding him of the detective.

"Are you in need of a praising partner?" he said earning himself a kick in the seen underneath the table.

"You're that Morningstar guy. Well, I quite liked you before I met you." The girl said.

"Did you now? All for the rebellious bad devil, were you little angelic…"

"We are here to take her statement, if you can not behave I will have you removed." Chloe said through her teeth. Lucifer threw a fake smile toward her, wincing at her obviously hurt face. No, he could not deal with Chloe's disappointment right now.

"Ok, Iris, let's start with the last time you saw the victim." Chloe asked her. The little rascal stuffed the second sandwich inside her mouth almost swallowing it whole. Her eyes were glued to Lucifer the whole time, as if seizing an opponent. With a large gulp of apple juice, she cleared her throat and graced the detective with a small smile.

"It was minutes before the sunrise. It had been raining all night, the street was filled with holes and mud. I stepped into one next to his track, ruining my shoe. He woke up and asked for them…"

"You dirty shoes?" Lucifer asked appalled.

"I am not one to question a perv's kink, ok? He had a bunch of wrong chords, I did not care for his business. I gave him the damn things and left." Iris said.

"What do you mean by wrong chords?" the detective asked.

"It's like when you play the piano and get really mad and you just smash the poor keys with no heart or rhyme whatsoever." She said looking somewhere far away. Chloe frowned and glanced at Lucifer who seemed mystified by the weird girl.

"So, did he follow you to appease his twisted fantasies and in a fleet of rage you incapacitated him with a flash of your wings?" Lucifer said in a tone that other people used to ask about the weather. Chloe looked back at her, waiting for some kind of answer. Lucifer's question had been absurd but she could not ignore the fact the she could very well be the killer of the poor fellow… somehow.

Iris seemed to be in discomfort as she flinched and covered her ears. She took a few deep breaths and started tapping her hand upon the desk in a familiar rhythm. It was one of the songs she had heard Lucifer singing in Lux, one of numerous. The tapping became even more crazy and furious drawing blood around the knuckles. Chloe was ready to call for assistance when Lucifer jumped off his chair and grabbed Iris's hand. The girl stared at him with eyes wide in terror and short in breath.

"Twinkle , twinkle, little star…" she sang and even though the picture should terrify her down to her core, Chloe stood by them, touching Lucifer's shoulder as gently as she could.

"Crisis is over" she whispered. Lucifer nodded and let Iris to go back to his chair. His eyes never the left the girl as she seemed to slowly come back to reality. That had been a feat worthy of Hell's sociopaths. Could she be…?

No, he would sense it if she were a demon. But there was a darkness there. Not the kind he would meet in hell but a different one he had met on earth.

"I freaked out, didn't I? Did the freakish thing with my… oh, bloody fantastic! There goes tonight's show." She said in resignation.

"Iris, can you tell us what happened after you left the track? If you were with someone who can vouch for your whereabouts?" the detective asked in a voice she kept only when treating with really dangerous people.

"I am not crazy detective…. I am just, … I don't know. I have no one to watch my back, so no one to vouch for me. I have the bad habit of playing old dear Alfred when I return to sleep so maybe he died from devilishly good music." She said in a straight face. Her frown was directed at the crumbs on the table, picking at them.

"Who's Alfred?"

"The piano; you can stop by the warehouse and meet him. It was already there when I found the place." She said. Chloe took a deep breath and closed the folder just as Lucifer was getting up. She thanked Iris before he could do any more harm and practically pulled him outside the room.

"But Detective I was about to do my mojo thing as you call it!" Lucifer whined. Chloe sat on her chair looking far away on the floor. Lucifer was ready to protest when he noticed her unease. Taking a breath, he sat by her side contemplating what to say next.

Or what not to say

"That was some serious crap" she said not looking at him. "The whole rapping the table thing and the twinkle, twinkle little star and the whole ordeal about the fucking stars." She added.

"Do you still not believe me? She has been sent here for me…"

"Shut up, Lucifer" she said but she was still far away, reliving the scene in her head. A sudden alert came from the computer indicating that something had arrived. Moving mechanically, the detective opened the email with Iris's folder.

"Perfect, we questioned a homeless mentally broken girl and we broke her even more." She said not moving an inch. Lucifer had to shove her gently to the left to look. He had to hold her there with his shoulder making him shiver inwardly. He took a few deep breaths trying to concentrate to the job.

Iris Eveningstar had been hit by a track on a construction site. The workers had said that she had appeared out of nowhere and the track had not time to stop. She had spent almost a year in Intensive Care, most of it in a coma. She had woken up in complete loss of memory but that of two words: Iris Eveningstar. After that, the little…., had been accepted in a mental institute due to suicidal tendencies and psychotic incidences. She was apparently suffering from psych trauma, but she had been released six months ago due to the clinic's overbooking.

There had been no word of Heaven delusions or anything that could have given her away. And being over a year in a hospital? That was…

"Did I just bully a deranged girl?" Lucifer said in horror. Chloe gave him space and although she was determined to put him in his place, his face made her melt.

"Lucifer, I don't know what has happened to you all this time…. You … we…. It is not the same anymore. I don't know…" Chloe said trying to keep her tears at bay. She had been keeping all those stuff inside her she was going to burst.

"Detective, please…" he looked desperate, at that moment, he showed her just how broken he was.

"I am sorry Lucifer, for not being there when you needed me the most, for… not fighting for you even though you were pushing me away because that is what … friends do, right?" she said trying to keep the tears at bay with laughing. "I am here Lucifer, for all you got but please, don't take it out on people like Iris. If you want to take it out on someone take it out on me, I can handle it." She said and just walked away.

Lucifer looked at the picture on the screen thinking about what had just happened. He was hurting her. He was hurting himself. He could not do anything else but hurt people, even Chloe he so… liked. He had thought of leaving so many times, but he was such an egoistical being he just couldn't. So, he stayed and tried to find his former self because he couldn't be what Chloe made him, it wasn't real and that hurt them both and now it seemed that it hurt more than just them.

* * *

 _Author's note: The story takes place at the beginning of season 3 before the whole Sinnerman and Cain thing. I had written it way before that, so it takes a different path than the series. The story is complete and I will be posting chapters regularly. Bare with me and if you so wish, give me a review. It's been such along time._


	3. Divine Melody

**Divine melody**

A cacophony of angry voices, track horns and broken car exhaustions intruded his ears as he stepped out on the pavement. He had never had the need to go so far as outside the Police department to have a smoke. The city noise and the passing cars seemed like a good enough distraction for his troubled mind. Taking the cigarette out of his pocket, he lit it and took a deep breath.

What the fuck had just happened?

The look Chloe had given him had hurt so much he actually thought he could be having a heart attack. She was feeling guilty for all that has happened to him and she was losing faith in him. He could act like it didn't matter all he wanted but he could not fool himself. He was losing Her.

 _Well, wasn't that what you wanted, dumb ass?_

Yes, it was the right thing. She should drift away from him and live a life of her own choices. No more divine plans and plots. Yet, he could feel that small irrational, selfish part inside him tremble in terror at the prospect of a life without Chloe. It was that stupid part that brought him back to her, the part that was yelling at him to fuck the Grand Design and just grab her and never let her go.

It was against all he had stood for, against the very idea that had settled itself so deep in him he had lost his Home and his Family for.

 _Freedom of Choice_

He despised his father for taking that away from his children and he despised him even more for taking it away from Chloe.

 _Isn't denying her what she desires exactly the same, Luci?_

Oh, fuck off!

He took another deep breath of the sweet poison and closed his eyes. He could see the beach, hear Chloe's voice, feel her lips. That one memory was what kept him going.

"Ahoy, girl! What's your problem?" the baritone voice, hoarse with abuse brought Lucifer back from memory lane. He could see the source of the disruption across the street. It was a short, plumb man staring accusingly at a very familiar face.

Iris Eveningstar

Feelings of anger, guilt and regret hit him all at once. The girl looked at her accusator with a look full of trouble. The moment the man left, her face changed, as if someone had hit a button. She looked tired and lost. She closed her eyes, drumming her fingers on the light post next to her. It was a different rhythm this time and it ended as soon as it had started. His ears caught the reason behind it. A guitar tone had followed the rapping the moment it had started. It was a street musician, just a few feet down the road, looking at Iris. The girl moved towards him. They exchanged a few words before she snapped her head towards Lucifer. There was anger in her eyes but there was something else also. Something he could not quite understand. Before he had any chance of examining the fierce dark brown eyes she had snapped her attention back to her acquittance who had resumed singing. He was obviously asking her to join him but the girl shook her head violently and walked away in a hurry. Lucifer's first instinct was to follow her but Chloe's voice inside his head stopped him. Cursing under his breath he threw his cigarette on the pavement and turned around challenging the young uniform to fine him. The man looked at him terrified but did nothing.

Lucifer entered the building and took the stairs postponing the one thing that made his step lighter and his heart heavier.

Being near Chloe Decker

His literal divine miracle in the flesh stood in front of the evidence wall frowning in concertation. Her eyebrows were stuck together, her eyes narrow and she had her right hand right in front of her full, soft lips…

 _Down boy, good devil_

"Did you calm down?" she asked him gracing him a quick glance. He took his place to her left noticing her red and puffy eyes. She had been crying. She had been crying because of him.

"Nothing a good smoke cannot solve, detective. Maybe you should try it as well." He said regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. Humans were weak and frail and cancer could eat them up slowly and painfully.

"I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't affect me. We have a new lead, are you up to it?" she said. Her voice cracked a bit in what Lucifer had come to recognize as a sign of her trying to conceal she was hurting. She wanted to pretend she didn't care but he could see she did, a lot, and it pained him deeply. He decided to keep the play pretend that was killing them and nod in agreement.

"Well, Justin Verrau, our victim, died of arrhythmia." She said.

"So… he died all by himself?" Lucifer asked trying to concentrate on the case.

"No, he had a cardiac pacemaker that went crazy. That means that whoever did this not only knew Verrau had a heart disease but also knew how to hack it." She explained giving him a file she knew he would not read.

"My, my, are we after one miscarriage of a criminal! Someone decided to play Dad, well we must punish him, detective! Where to?" he asked suddenly eager to have his mind on something familiar.

* * *

Chloe started the engine trying to keep her eyes on the road. She could not shake the incident with Iris out of her head.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_

That creepy moment would haunt her forever. Reading the file just added insult to injury. The girl had no record beyond that of the social services after she had been submitted to the hospital two years ago. She may not agree with Lucifer's approach, but she could not shake the feeling that there was something weird with her. It was not the colors, or physical resemblance, the mannerisms or even the accent. It was the sick ways of Lucifer's father as he had described him. An upbringing like the one she imagined Lucifer having, with verbal torture and physical if his scars were any indication, could easily break a less strong person beyond repair.

If Iris was somewhat between 16-19 as the file claimed she could have been born right after Lucifer left his home. No, he did not leave, he was thrown out.

"Are you alright, detective?" Lucifer asked her with genuine concern in his voice that melted her heart.

"Ok, what could be the possibilities of you having a sister you don't know about. One that is homeless, traumatized and mentally ill in Los Angeles, far away from your home AND witness a murder. A murder WE are investigating." Chloe asked trying to make sense from a clearly senseless hypothesis.

"Well, the answer to that would require you believing I am the Devil and that Dad has the worst way of parenting." He said bitterly. "I do have my doubts though." He added. "I saw the girl right after she left. She is a sad and scared existence. There is no way she is an angel. Except if things up in the Silver City are out of control and Dad is once again down the punishment lane. It wasn't nice last time. What could she have done to deserve a punishment like this?" he asked her with a pained expression. Whatever it was he was talking about it was clear he was remembering his own punishment from his father.

There was no way to make any sense with Lucifer's metaphors. She didn't know how Linda could do it. That woman was a marvel. Chloe stopped the car outside the hospital and walked inside, Lucifer in toe. He was jumping around giving people his -I-am-going-to-scare-a-man-to-death- smile. The detective stopped by the lounge and asked for Verrau's treating doctor. After a moment, they were escorted to an office where a short, sickly man with huge glasses welcomed them.

"Dr. Mahler, how can I help you?" he asked. He had a weird smile, reminding Chloe of a lizard. Lucifer took a huge step and looked the man intently in the eyes. The detective got to his side grabbing his hand, but she made no move to stop him. The sick doctor looked rather in awe than fear.

Gay?

"I get an awful stench of you, Catholic?" Lucifer asked. The man blinked and walked backwards to his office with no reply.

"Dr. Mahler, I am dt. Chloe Decker and this is my partner, Mr. Lucifer Morningstar. We are with LAPD investigating Justin Verrau's murder." She explained feeling Lucifer leaving her hand.

"Justin Verrau… ah, the track driver! He is dead? He just had his cardiac pacemaker placed in Nevada." The doctor said looking shocked.

"Do you know anyone who could tamper with a pacemaker or any way it could be done remotely?" Chloe asked him. With the corner of her eye, she spotted Lucifer pacing the room obviously bored. The doctor was explaining the technical standards of the machine which was first on the list with boring stuff for the Devil. Lucifer went through the doctor's stuff, picking every little thing on the selves. Such a boring life!

Mediocre life, mediocre wife, boring, boring, boring…. Oh, wait!

There was a small white paper stuck behind a few medical books. It had been ripped hastily from some kind of notebook. Lucifer reached to the back of the self with ease grabbing the small paper.

There it was, a squawk of guilt.

The devil glanced at the pale doctor and looked back at the paper.

" _To dr. Mahler with life bonding debt and true love, Iris Eveningstar."_

Giving no warning, Lucifer, turned around and grabbed the man lifting him off the floor.

"Was it a sick quarrel between equally twisted pedophiles?" he hissed between his teeth. He could feel his wings screaming to be let out, burning his shoulder blades. Chloe was instantly by his side, side-reading the autograph and waiting for the doctor's reaction.

Had he broken the detective? Where was her police warnings and proper procedure?

"What are you talking about?" the doctor's voice trembled.

"You know Iris Eveningstar, how?" Lucifer asked.

The doctor struggled against his attacker asking to be left down. Chloe rolled her eyes and touched his shoulders asking Lucifer in a soft voice to let the man down. The tall man huffed letting the doctor's feet touch the ground but he did not let him go.

"Iris was my.. my patient" he said.

"When? How?" Lucifer growled.

"Two years ago, she was brought here near death…. She had the whole hospital over her!" he almost screamed in despair. Lucifer let him go so suddenly that the man fell back onto his desk.

"Near death?" the devil asked intrigued. The doctor opened his mouth to answer but the detective stopped him. She needed Lucifer sober and alcohol was not the only thing to prevent him from clear thinking. He had not seen the whole file, she knew. If he heard about it now he could be wasted within moments.

"So, you kept a memorabilium of one out of thousands of patients, hidden, suspiciously so, in your office library? Do you happen to have a nice pair of angel wings on your living room wall?!" Lucifer was heaving now. His eyes were dilated, and he was towering over the poor man. She had seen people going crazy after a confrontation with him in such a state.

"Wings? I just went to Rocking Jack last month. She was singing, I got an autograph!" he practically crying. Chloe had had enough! She tried to pull Lucifer away unsuccessfully. His eyes were pinned to the poor doctor who was starting to tremble.

"Lucifer" she called again and again until the handsome devil graced her with a glance and stormed out.

* * *

"Do you want to tell me something? Do you want me to drop you off at Linda's? You can't go about scaring people off like that." Chloe said starting the car engine.

"Off, course I can, I am the Devil either you like it or not." He snapped at her.

"Lucifer…" there it was, that cracking of her voice trying to keep her tears at bay.

"It is almost night and your offspring is with her father tonight. Fancy a drink, detective?" Lucifer said trying to change the subject.

"We are on a case, I can drop you off at Lux if you want" Chloe answered slowly trying to control her breath. She had reached her limit of Luciferness today.

"The Rocking Jack to your liking?" he kept on giving her a fake smile. That had hurt. She looked at him trying to understand what had struck so close to home. She could understand the fact that for some crazy reason Lucifer believed that girl could be related to him and she understood his reaction considering all the sick things that could go through his head at that moment. The rest… should not matter.

"Promise you'll be a good devil?" she asked him joking.

"As good as a devil can be, darling." He answered wickedly.

* * *

The ride to the bar was short. The detective turned the engine and took a moment to call Dan for Trixie. Lucifer jumped out the car practically running to the bar's door. The tall man glanced through the drown curtains seeing the girl he was looking for. She was currently playing the piano and signing. He could feel that pull in his stomach, the one that made him know he was near divinity. Chloe joined him after a minute and they entered the bar. The detective embraced herself for the usual noise she had gotten used to in Lux but there was nothing. The bar was full of people sitting or standing. All of them had their attention to the pianist on the small stage who was filling the silence with her angelic voice.

" _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

' _cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now"_

Chloe felt a wave of warmth deep in her core. She felt captivated and content. A light touch by Lucifer brought her back. She looked around carefully. Everyone seemed to be hypnotized.

"Is hypnotism lesson 1.01 in your family?" She asked only half kidding. It was as if she was in one of those horror movies Dan liked to watch.

"Are you starting to believe in the divine , detective?" Lucifer replied but he was clearly not in the moment.

"Are you hypnotized?" she asked stupidly. Well, he wouldn't know if he was, right?

"Of course not, are you? Feeling all womzy, warmy like you're on drugs?" he asked in a very serious tone.

"Kind of but I'm ok for now. Do you think it's in their drinks or maybe the air?" Lucifer shook his head and pulled her towards the bar. She would not believe so why bother. The barman was off so Lucifer grabbed two glasses immediately emptying one.

"What is that thing she sings?" he asked trying to sound annoyed.

"Iris"

"Yes, Iris, everyone else is on drug's land, detective." Lucifer snapped. Again

"No, it's Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, from City of Angels movie." Chloe explained.

"90's jam?" He mocked her rolling his eyes. Chloe looked back at the stage. It was freaking her out. It was like a zombie apocalypse with music in there.

Then, just like that, the piano died, Iris's voice faded, and a peaceful silence fell upon them. The bartender was the first to wake. Clapping slowly filled the air giving them a sense of normalcy. Iris got up apologizing for being so tired. Her hands were shaking, and she looked pale. The crowd kept asking for an anchor. When Iris kept walking away a man got up and stopped her. Things escalated quickly as everyone suddenly got up going after the girl asking for the music to continue.

That was not normal

Chloe tried to discipline them by shooting the ceiling but nothing. Lucifer left his glass on the bar and asked Chloe to round the block and wait for them by the back door with the car. Detective gone, the devil dived into the crowd using every ounce of persuasive power in him to get to Iris. The girl was pushed and pulled around like a rag doll. With no second thoughts, Lucifer did something he mostly despised. He saved a damsel in distress.

The both of them ran outside to the back alley and got into the detective's car.

"Now that was fun! Why don't we do stuff like that more often, detective?" Lucifer said filled with excitement.

"Save damsels in distress from some freak zombie apocalypse!" Chloe screamed at him. Her hands were visibly shaking she was having trouble driving.

"Maybe I should be the one driving, detective." Lucifer said receiving a death glare by the woman. Suddenly the car pulled over and Chloe got out of the car trying to breathe. Lucifer jumped out running towards her.

"It's over, whatever it was, it's over." He said touching her shoulders. With no warning the detective turned around hugging him tight. She did not care, she did not care about his insecurities or if he flew away to England. She felt his strong arms around her as she tried to breath steadily. Lucifer looked back towards the bar making sure no zombies were running down the street.

Nope, nothing abnormal except from his heart going a thousand miles per second.

A moment later Chloe took a step back as if she had been burned and went back to the car, taking the driver's seat. Lucifer took a deep breath and followed her.

"What should we do? Should we go to the precinct, the hospital, a psychiatric institution?" she asked.

"Lux? We will be safe there, believe me." He said

"I do" she replied before hitting the gas. Lucifer looked at her in awe. Her answer hit a chord deep inside his chest. Why was her faith in him so important? Why did he get an overwhelming feeling every time she said those words?

Arriving at his club, they passed the valet and stopped by his Corvette. When the engine died they heard a sharp intake and some growling from the back seat. Iris had fainted and was now waking up.

"You again? What in the name of…."

"Don't! Now, out with you little rascal." Lucifer said exiting the car. He ran to the elevator pushing the button like a maniac. Chloe exited the car slowly deciding to play every ounce the cop she was instead of letting her emotions take over. She rounded the car and helped Iris out of it. The girl was wobbling on her feet, weakened, but did whistle an unknown tune.

"Are you ok?" Chloe asked her. Iris nodded flashing her an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, I guess I should thank you for saving me. I do not remember anything but I guess there was some crazy zombie apocalypse happening back at the Rocking Jack. It happens a lot." She said entering the elevator next to Lucifer. "Thank you too, mr. Morningstar, even though you are a complete arse." She added.

"Does it work for you? Excusing yourself due to memory loss?" Lucifer snapped back annoyed.

"Yeah, that is because I actually don't remember… anything and I have trouble remembering in general. But that is none of your business, mr Morningstar." Iris replied. The familiar bell of the elevator let them know they had arrived at the penthouse. Lucifer escaped the cabin running to the bar. Chloe and Iris followed only for the girl to stop a step outside the elevator. Her breath became rapid and her eyes were glued to the balcony.

"Is something wrong?" She asked hearing the tiredness in her own voice. She looked at her trying to assess the situation as best as she could. This had been a mistake. They should have called Linda as soon as that file had reached her desk.

"We are high, really high up in the sky. I am… scared." She replied with a look Chloe had seen on Trixie's face before. It was that of an exciting and terrifying discovery. A loud ruffling of fabric draw their attention as Lucifer covered every little thing that had a view to the sky. After that he grabbed a glass of scotch and a glass of wine, the latter meant for her. Chloe thanked him and let herself fall on the sofa feeling the stress of the day going through her body. She checked her phone and called Dan to ask him to hold Trixie through the night. In the background she could hear Lucifer calling the club's kitchen for dinner. That was another thing she had never seen Lucifer Morningstar do.

Hanging off with Dan she turned her attention to the awkward scene before her. Lucifer had threw away his jacket and was standing by the bar playing with his drink, hair in complete disarray while Iris was sitting in front of the piano, still in her clothes from the precinct keeping her hands tight against her thighs.

"Be careful, detective, you wouldn't want to end up in my bed naked again , would you?" Lucifer said. She glanced at her half empty glass in surprise but before she had the chance to answer she heard "Heart and Soul" coming from the piano. Lucifer's eyebrows reached his hair ring as Chloe jumped from the sofa to get near him.

"You seem ready to explode" she whispered touching his chest. It was wrong, she should not do this and she should not have hugged him earlier and her heart should not go up a hundred miles per hour as she was feeling the missed warmth of his body. She did though and when Lucifer covered her hand with his she could feel it exploding. Lucifer kept his hand over hers watching the girl playing the tune he had associated with Chloe. He could feel the detective's restraint at that moment and he felt grateful. He was weak and confused.

"I am more and more convinced that this is a very sick plan by my father, even if it lacks his usual gusto." He said giving her hand a tender rub before letting go.

"Do you think he could go so far as to ruin a human being in order to send you a message? Why would he?" she asked. Saved by the elevator bell Lucifer rushed to the door taking the dinner tray from the not overly dressed waitress. Then in a hot trick of his own he did another thing she had never seen him do before. He punched the security code to the pad by the elevator, locking it.

"No interruptions." He said and pushed the tray to the living room.

"Lucifer, maybe you should let me, just in case." She said. The devil looked at her offended but nodded in agreement.

The happy tune is cut at the smell of fresh cooked food and Iris gives them a smile most children reserve for Christmas. She abandons the piano for the coffee table watching Lucifer like a hawk.

"What?" Lucifer asks taking a seat by his detective.

"May I participate in the consumption of this ravishing dinner?" she asked, suddenly sitting all straight and proper. There was a complete contrast to that morning when she had inhaled her breakfast before her. Watching her carefully, Chloe observed how she kept glancing at them being on her guard. She was getting a feeling that Lucifer reminded Iris of a patriarch figure in comparison to whom she used to have a very specific position. It was a sense that made her think of Lucifer's theory more. Could anyone break a human being to that degree they could lose all sense and logic…

" _Twinkle, twinkle…"_ That creepy song again. Chloe looked at Lucifer who nodded towards the girl. It was time for a full interrogation.

"Iris Eveningstar, that is an unusual name." Chloe said taking a bite from the divine brioche burger in front of her. Oh, Lucifer knew her so well!

"And Lucifer Morningstar isn't?" the girl replied in a neutral tone. She took her bites small, using both fork and knife, eating with mouth shut. Lucifer was ready to answer but refrained, letting Chloe take the lead as he had promised her.

"You said this morning that it was the only thing you remembered when you woke up." Chloe said trying to make a plan. Her mind was screaming to ask about the Rocking Jack, Lucifer's family, anything but the medical file.

"I know you've read my file, detective. Honestly, there is nothing more I can tell you about it. I don't even know what that name means, it might as well not be mine. I am found but not missed… by anyone." Iris said letting her utensils carefully by the dish. She eyed the drinks and reached for the water. Lucifer glanced at the two women assessing the situation. He knew that tone of voice, the slump of the shoulders, the empty look. It was the behavior of someone who had been defeated by life itself.

"What about that zombie apocalypse at the Rocking Jack? Do you have no clue about that either?" Lucifer asked being as casual as he could. Iris stiffened considerably and looked towards the closed curtains. Her breath became rapid and her eyes seemed far away. The familiar tone of Heart and Soul came vibrating out of her throat. Lucifer felt Chloe going rigid by his side ready for anything crazy that might come their way. However, Iris gave the curtains a sad smile and turned towards them.

"I don't know why I am the way I am, and I have no desire to tell you about the misgivings of my sad existence." She replied. Lucifer's eyes went wide at those words. He'd heard those words before. Where had he heard them? Why? Who had uttered them?

Aaaaaaah!

"Iris, please, I know some things must be painful for you, but we are not here to hurt you. Lucifer may be a bit… overwhelming but he means good" Chloe said.

"He always does" Iris replied taking them aback. Lucifer was about to reply when the girl frowned and looked at them bewildered like she had just woken up from a dream.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Lucifer said and got up. He removed his vest and threw it across the room. He was trying to do as Chloe asked but the girl made it so fucking hard! "Have you been sent to torment me? Maybe make me feel some sort of sympathy? Did you fuck up so bloody royally He sent you flying to the ground? What did you do? Hm? Questioned his power? His sanity? Played with the stars maybe? Taking advantaged of a little bit of divine power to lull petty humans to your foul cause?"

"I fell!" Iris yelled.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **It feels good to be back, with a cliffhanger non the less. What do you think she means by "fell" ? Things are going to be really tough for our Devil here.**


	4. Way down we go

**Warning: This story may contain explicit language, violence and description of traumatic behaviour. If you believe you might be triggered in anyway, please do not proceed reading. Thank you and I own nothing except my OC and part of the plot of course.**

 **Way down we go**

"I fell" Iris repeated in a calm tone.

Lucifer had frozen in his place with a mixture of terror and anger in his face. Chloe watched the two look at each other's eyes. She wondered if Lucifer was angry at the girl, her, his father, the world or if he was just angry at himself. He seemed to favor the extremes these days more than ever.

"How?" he growled. It was as if his voice was coming from the depths of Hell. In the dim light, his eyes seemed pitch black, all huge and consuming. The metallic sound of a fork hitting porcelain drew Chloe's attention. Iris was looking at the plate in front of her, hitting its edge rhythmically with her fork. It reminded Chloe of funeral bells.

"I don't know. They told me that the security cameras of the construction site showed me falling out of nowhere." Dum, dum, dumdumdum, dum, dum, dum…

Lucifer had stopped breathing. He had his eyes glued to the girl who seemed lost in a labyrinth of broken memories.

"I remember…" she said with a voice void of any emotion. "It's a bit fuzzy but I do remember the pain and… was it joy? It's weird but I have a sense that I wanted to do something, go somewhere. I remember trying to get up, walking unsteadily and then… nothing." Her eyes were locked with Chloe's. They were so much like Lucifer's at that moment. There was so much pain, lost history and… light.

"I spent countless days unable to eat, piss, shit, let alone speak or walk. I can still remember the white walls of the mental institute and the helplessness as I was trapped inside my own mind. There is no silence! The tunes never stop, there is no fucking peace!" she yelled as she shot up hissing in pain as her hurt foot made contact with the unforgiving Italian marble.

"I lose contact with reality, I have no control over my mind or my body, I…" she laughed creepily snapping her fingers with fervor. "…I don't even remember half of this morning's interrogation at the police station! So no matter your personal matters, you have no right to judge me, Morningstar!" she was standing just an inch in front of Lucifer, fingers snapping crazily, eyes wide open, breath rapid. Chloe felt the temperature of the room rising. There were a few moments that black looked into black, face sharing the exact same expression. Then, with no warning whatsoever, Lucifer raised his hand and with a quick tap at her forehead Iris collapsed in his arms.

"What the….?" The detective said under her breath as her partner scooped the girl in his arms and walked towards the guestroom. A moment later he returned sighing heavily. He passed by Chloe who stood dumbfounded in the middle of the room. He fell back at the sofa and emptied his glass. He refilled again and again until there was nothing left in it.

"Hey" Chloe joined him and touched him lightly. Lucifer emptied the last drop of his glass and fell back intertwining his fingers with hers. "It's ok" Chloe said realizing how hard it had to be for him to express anything at that moment. He shook his head and rubbed her palm. He couldn't process things at that moment.

"It's ok" Chloe repeated and let her body fell on his, hugging him across the chest. She felt her own body give away, the stress of the day taking its toll on her. She cared not about what had just happened, or what had happened with Lucifer, their almost getting together, Vegas, Candy… no, let's not go there. She needed to feel safe, so she wrapped herself around Lucifer Morningstar taking in his alcohol musk, his warmth and the crazy beat of his heart.

* * *

The light snore on his side brought Lucifer back in reality. He wasn't sure how much time it had passed but Chloe was fast asleep on his chest and his hand had been caressing her hair subconsciously. So, that was how it felt, to lose time to the void, have no control over your body. He inhaled Chloe's scent deeply taking back some sense of safety. He should jump away from her. He should wake her up and sent her to bed, as far away from him as possible. One look at her serene face, buried deep in his chest, let every restrain out the window.

To Hell with it!

It had been a really difficult day for the both of them. They had seen things even he couldn't explain. The fact she had kept it all together was a miracle. His personal miracle

He hugged her tightly like a lifeline. He caressed her back and scooped her up carefully. The change in her breath let him know she was regaining consciousness. She grabbed his shirt and buried even deeper to him, pretending to be fast asleep. He took his sweet time walking her to his bed, laughing inwardly at the irony of it all. He had taken two women to bed that night and he had slept with none of them, nor did he plan to. He let her body softly on his king size bed, thanking Dad he had his sheets changed that morning. He would not have the detective touch the sheets he had shared with others. He grabbed the sheets meaning to cover her but the light squeeze on his bicep stopped him. He looked at her, feeling drowned at the vast sea that was her eyes.

"Stay, please." She said. She needn't ask twice. He threw his shoes to the far corner and joined her. Being under the sheets she wrapped herself around him again.

"Chloe" he whispered, her name so rare on his tongue.

"Please, just for tonight, pretend that you… just for tonight, please." Her voice cracking again. Lucifer hugged tightly breathing deeply into her scent.

"The problem is that I don't have to pretend." He mumbled against her hair hopping she would not hear the words. A few moments later, blissful darkness claimed his mind.

* * *

The rise of the Morningstar rose a tingle in Lucifer's chest waking him up. Nobody knew but he could always feel all of his creations. He could feel the energy of every star in the vast galaxy, their birth, their spin, and their death.

 _Did Dad feel that way about the Creation?_

The feel had been subdued while he was in Hell. The angst and the torture took so much out of him that his ears were closed to his stars. But not there, in the City of Angels. He could still remember the first time, after millions of years, when Venus aligned itself with the beach and he felt a pull. It had been so sudden and so strong it had physically hurt and had brought tears in his eyes.

The tingle would keep him awake until he rose from the bed to greet it. He took a deep breath taking in Chloe's scent. Her back was pressed against him, his arms wrapped around her tiny waist and his nose buried at the crook of her neck. In his mind, a small rebellious voice kept screaming he should leave her, go away, as far as possible, leave her to live her life. He was an addict and like an addict he could not let his drug go. He needed her frown, her scowl, her voice, the rise of her stomach with each breath, the scent of her hair, the beat of her heart. He buried his nose deeper against her skin, tightening his hold around her body before letting go. He needed to form a plan of action and he needed a clear head.

He got up, shirt all wrinkled, and hair tousled. He walked to the curtain and opened it a little seeing the night sky. The Morningstar trembled with joy filling Lucifer with warmth. He should stop greeting the little planet, he was not the Lightbringer anymore but just like he caved against the little human, secretly buying her chocolate cake, he could not let his own child stand there disappointed and sad. It had been waiting for millions of years to see him again, after all. He closed the curtain to keep the impending morning light from getting in and walked to the shower. He turned the water ice cold letting it deal with morning problems and got out. Freshly dressed in a dark grey three-piece suit, he went to the living room to open the curtains. The sky was still dark, but he could see the sun making its way to Los Angeles. Pleased with the openness of the room, he walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He craved French crepes with lemon cream and some sour cherries. Luckily, he had all of those things in his fridge. In the dead silence of the early hours he could hear a symphony that many ignored. He always tried his best. He drank himself to sleep, take drugs, have sex, torture people, to keep his mind occupied at all times. He didn't want to listen, he didn't want to feel all the things that he had lost. Trillions of children in the outer space burning bright, pulsing with life, singing in chorus to get his attention and he couldn't even… he couldn't…

He tried to finish breakfast, but his mind drifted back to the girl and the music she claimed that occupied her mind at all times. She let it consume her, she let it fill her spirit and body and burst out to the world through well trained fingers against pristine white keys. How would it be to just let it be? How would it be to let his music possess him, feel it, live it, let it echo through his ears?

He looked at the piano

His fingers where itching

His heart was beating hard

He wanted, he desired it

He let the pan down and walked to the instrument. He uncovered the keys and slid to the booth. One silent Am, another F a bit louder.

Silence

Bass chords filled the room with rhythm, followed by a wicked arpeggio. A symphony of higher notes birthed by the pulse of the universe; every birthing star, every dying explosion, heart wrecking dances of planets that will never meet. A heavy bass on Jupiter , a playful triple note on the spinning meteor, a distinct staccato on the higher octave for the super nova millions of light years away. An alto note was added, standing just about right at a place that Lucifer had not realized was missing. Raising his head he saw Iris standing by the piano, holding it for dear life singing a trembling note over the morning star. He could not stop, oh for dear life he could not stop. He felt his fingers going on fire, playing higher and higher in notes, faster and faster as the sun showered the city with blinding, warm light. The city awoke, the stars were fading and as the sunlight crept to him he felt pure energy going through his body. He was nothing but light.

And just like that, he stopped.

The piano keys had turned slightly black, as if they had been burned. Lucifer looked at them confused and then he looked up at Iris. The girl looked back in an unusual expression of serenity. Gracing him with the smallest of smiles she walked to the bar taking his eyes with her. That was when he saw her. The most beautiful thing in his life that made him question his life choices. Chloe was standing outside the bedroom, clothes wrinkled, hair everywhere, one hand flat on her stomach, the other one covering her mouth and her brilliant ocean blue eyes were filled with tears.

"I just heard… I … I woke up and I … what …."

"I am sorry I awoke you, it was just a whim." Lucifer said getting up.

"No, that was…. That was indescribable. It was as if the whole universe was singing." The detective said wiping the tears from her puffy eyes. Lucifer could tell that they were tears of joy.

"I hope so, it was designed as such." He said trying to walk away from her. The previous day had been too much for both of them and they had crossed the line.

"You wrote that?"

"A lifetime ago." He answered hiding behind the bar. The look of admiration in her eyes was too much. He couldn't take it. He wasn't that angel anymore.

"You should record it, play it to the metropolitan opera, get like a thousand prizes for it." She said following him. Lucifer laughed at that. Well, hadn't humans written poems and praises to his work?

"Detective, have you turned yourself into a Lucifan?" He said knowing it would cool her down. He poured her a cup of black coffee glancing at the way she was trying to make her self presentable at his bar mirror. Filling two cups, he reached for the scotch to spike his and noticed the burned edges of his shirt.

 _Had he actually been on fire?_

Giving no further thought to it, he rolled up his sleeves and reached for the syrup.

"I know what you're doing, Morningstar, but I won't let it go, oh crepes!" she said seeing breakfast served. She took a bite and growled in pleasure.

"I'll take your raincheck then, detective, you might want to be a bit less noise lest the spawn here thinks you're having a moment." The devil said winking at her. Chloe punched him lightly and turned towards Iris who was still humming the symphony while eating breakfast. Chloe said good morning, but the girl seemed to be far away, again.

"As much as I would like to stay and ravish… this tasteful crepe a la cream with sour cherry syrup, I have a child I have not seen in two days and I would like to take her to school. So since you woke me up so melodically, I am going to run to Dan's." she said making him frown. "Are you ok, here? Do you have a plan of action?" she whispered. Lucifer took a sip from his beverage and nodded.

"As a matter of fact I do, detective." He said. Chloe's wide eyed stare indicated she was waiting for a follow up. "Oh, I am not going to tell you, yet anyway."

"Oh, really? Why? Does your plan include to go away and marry an exotic dancer in Brasilia, being kidnapped, go behind my back with Lopez and then call me to rescue you from some kind of third world prison for crazy people?" she said on a straight face.

"Detective! Have you been having secret visits to my dirty mind?" he mocked her earning a pointed look.

"Whatever" she said smacking the bar with her cup. She grabbed her purse from the table and stomped to the elevator. She raped the button full of nerves until she realized he had locked it. Lucifer walked to her side, graceful as always, punching the right code.

"You know I am not going anywhere, right? Not without telling you, I mean." He whispered cursing himself for being so weak around her. He should have mocked her more, take women and men and drugs before her eyes, make her hate him!

"Just… are you going to be ok?" she asked him. He nodded

"I will call you later. Call me if anything" she said. She wanted to touch him but kept her hand frozen by her side. She gave him a lopsided smile instead and walked to the elevator, vanishing behind heavy doors.

The devil walked back to the bar deep in thought. He reached for a drink and kept his head between his shoulders trying to form a plan.

"She's afraid." Iris's words came in between munching of food.

"Of me" Lucifer added.

"Of losing you." The girl said and went back to her food, finishing the last beat of that crepe. Lucifer went back to his drink under the soft sound of her fingers drumming the wood.

"Does it work for you or do you feel safe under the illusion it does?" she said after putting her dish in the sink.

"Are you always this delightful when not crazy?" he snapped at her. He couldn't handle her at the moment, he couldn't handle anything. He just wanted to calm down and get the detective out of his system.

"Just insightful" she replied walking to the guestroom.

"Take any clothes you find in there! Your pitiful attire hurts my eyes!" The air was filled with a Christmas Carol that got to his nerves. He emptied his drink and went to his wardrobe. His shirt had been turned backless at the rush of the morning's performance. Luckily he wore a vest to hide it. Stripped of the ruined thing, he stood before the mirror and let his wings out, just a bit. Their glow was strong, nearly as strong as it had been Then.

Were his lightbringer's powers coming back?

Was it the stars or perhaps….

No,no,no,no,no,no,no

Carol of the bells echoed through the walls. Things were getting complicated. It was evident that the girl was NOT immortal. However, that didn't mean she was human either. The things he had seen her do…

She could be possessed. Then again, if there was a demon in her he would feel it and she would be a lot more destructive. No, she wouldn't recognize the Melody of the Stars.

Hm, deranged teenager commits suicide, goes to Hell, catches up things and then is sent back to life, crazy. That could work if a bit far fetched. Why would Amenadiel do such a thing? He wouldn't, unless Dad had asked him to. What would be the meaning in that, though? Iris seems so broken she can barely make sense. Maybe there was a Plan again, maybe someone else had done it.

He needed to talk to Amenadiel, pronto.

But for now, he would bid his time.

Piano notes filled the penthouse once again. It was an unknown tune of some some song or another. Iris was sitting in front of the instrument dressed in a pair of black leggings, a huge shirt and her worn out leather jacket.

"Can I go now?" she asked him without stopping the song. The devil leaned against the piano smiling.

"I save you, feed you, dress you, put you up and put up with you and you want to leave me? I am wounded." He teased. A quick change in the tune fell to a familiar pattern.

" _Should I stay or should go?"_ her voice was soft and low but sent chills down his spine. Another Chloe related song. Had she been spying on them or maybe someone had tinkered with her mind to be triggered at specific words?

"Iris, tell me" he said hitting a low key on the piano to make her stop. The girl frowned and looked at him annoyed. "What is it that you really desire?"

"Silence" her answer was fully conscious. Her eyes were crystal clear and her mind as present as it could be.

"You are too loud." She added. "Your chords are all mixed up, sorrow, anger, love. There are so many emotions struggling to be let out that it is difficult to listen to anything else. All I can hear is you." She said punching the poor piano keys violently as if to make a point.

"I would very much like to ask you HOW but I already know the answer." Lucifer said faking a smile.

"That just killed a star." She said.

"You don't remember going to Hell, do you?" he said passing the comment.

"Mental Institute is pretty close. Can I go now? I would like to leave." She replied. Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked away rubbing his temples. The infuriating noise of rubber sole against marble let him know she had followed him.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" he said.

"I don't make deals with the devil." She said. Her zipper was going up and down in a rhythm of ¾.

"Slipping information, are we?" he said. Her frowned reminded him of Beatrice.

"You claim to be the devil in every inch and corner of this city. You know, the big ol' evil, the naughty one, _the boy with the broken halo…"_

Aaaaaaaaand that was it, error 404, connection lost, Iris not found. Lucifer snapped his fingers in front of her several times until he snapped her out of it. The girl gave him a terrified look.

"You are making things worse, I need to leave." She said but before she could make a step she grabbed her head and screamed in pain. Lucifer took a step back surprised and watched as the girl kneeled on the floor clenching her head.

"Fall and you shall rise, fall and you shall rise, fall and you shall rise." She repeated like a mantra in a small voice, tears filling her eyes. Lucifer tried to catch her attention, bring her back, shake her out of it but it was to no avail. Finally, he decided he had had enough and sat before the piano. He rolled his sleeves for good caution and touched the keys. He saw his fingers catch on fire as he followed the Pegasus 51 symphony. Her whining stopped immediately, then the mantra stopped and after a few minutes she was up again, breathing hard as if she had ran a marathon. She turned around meaning to go to the sofa but she froze at the sight of the open curtains. Lucifer watched her with fascination, curiosity and anger.

Anger towards the one who had manipulated her so and had turned her into this sorry thing.

Surprising himself, he got up and extended his hand in invitation. She grabbed it and held it tight. He took a step forward but she didn't follow. He waited. What sort of plan could this be?

Iris looked at the light and took a small step, then another until they reached the glass doors of the balcony.

"What are you afraid of?" Lucifer asked.

"Falling" straight, simple answer like every human. Yet, it sounded as more than just that.

"You've already done that." He reasoned. He need it to know, he had to. Who was this weird girl?

"Look where it got me." She said trying a smile and failing miserably. Lucifer looked at the busy city and ocean hugging it. He bathed in its light, its energy, its vividness. The view from this height gave him a sense of freedom he had long lost. The kind of freedom that rested between his shoulder blades, hidden, unseen, and unused.

He could feel Iris tremble at the sight. He could understand the sorrow and anger, the fear of the unknown. He could remember all that as he had gazed down through the moon door of the Silver City, bound and helpless before his Fall.

"I've fallen" he whispered.

"Where you afraid?" She asked

"More than I care to admit" he confessed. What had he been afraid of? Had it been his Dad's wrath? No, he knew what his Father was capable of doing and Falling was just a scolding. He would not die. He would get hurt in so many ways but not die. What had it been then?

"Do you remember your life before?" Iris asked him.

Did he? He remembered flying around without a care in the world. He remembered lighting the stars, composing their symphony, singing in praise with his siblings. He remembered, oh did he remember, Gabriel following him like a puppy and then misplacing Raphael's sword and balms. He spent a lifetime trying to find them! Then Raphael had blamed him. Then Samael had asked for freedom. Brothers and sisters facing one another, dying at each others swords and everyone had blamed HIM. THEY HAD BOUNDED HIM AND TORTURED HIM AND THREW HIM TO HIS FALL!

" _You cut me down, but it's you who has further to fall, Ghosted town, haunted love, raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones, I'm talking loud not saying much. I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, richochet take your aim, fire away, fire away, I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, I am Titanium, I'm bullet proof nothing to lose, I am Titanium…"_

Iris is singing under her breath, eyes straight ahead, hand holding him tight.

"I remember a life before but I don't like it." Lucifer said cutting through the song.

"Well, you don't enjoy it now, either, you are still afraid." Iris says in between lyrics and continues her humming. She left his hand and took a step to the railing. She was still cautious but she made it to the edge. Lucifer tried to make a step forward but he felt something heavy holding him back. His wings had made a come back.

"I am not actually afraid of falling. I know the earth won't just disappear under my feet. No, I am afraid I will Fall."

Lucifer looked at his glowing feathers before they disappeared. Her words had struck him like a whip. The desire to Fall, to jump, to self destruct. It wasn't all that unknown to him. It had been woven into his soul since day one. The ability to destruct, to destroy, Heaven, Hell, his family, Maze, Chloe, Uriel…

There were times he felt that he wanted to Fall, to burn, to be tortured because… because he deserved it.

"You understand me, don't you?" Iris asked. She was standing right in front him. Lucifer looked at her speechless.

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"_ her voice was lost behind the elevator, to the streets of L.A.

Fuck

He had to see Linda.

* * *

 **Fair warning, the story just gets darker and darker. Iris won't be central but she is essential at the start.**


	5. A detective's life

**Warning: The chapter may have elements of explicit language/ violence or description of disturbing behaviour. If you believe you may be triggered or offended by any means do not proceed. Thank you**

 **I won nothing but the plot and Iris Eveningstar**

 **A detective's life**

Chloe looked outside through the windshield of the car, willing the traffic tο move. On the back seat, Trixie was munching happily on a piece of chocolate cake. The hell spawn, as Lucifer sometimes very accurately called her, had played with her guilt to have chocolate cake for breakfast.

Ok, maybe Trixie had spent way too much time around Lucifer and Maze.

"I think I am going to be late for school." Trixie said happily.

"Well, there is so much traffic that I think everybody is going to be late for school, monkey." Chloe said. She had been stuck in the motorway while going to Dan's and again now. She cherished the extra time with her little monkey, but she could not but feel frustrated.

"So, how was the day with daddy? Was everything ok? Did you guys have fun?" Chloe asked her.

"We went to the beach in the morning but then he was called away. We played a bit of monopoly in the evening though." She said, her smile fading a bit. Chloe exhaled loudly. Their job was not child friendly. Trixie was constantly coming second to their duty, she was spending her days being afraid for their lives. She was growing up learning that it was ok to come second to duty, since other people needed them more.

That was not ok

Every time the issue arises, she remembers Lucifer and his daddy issues. She did not want Trixie to grow up and be like that; so full of anger and insecurity.

"I am sorry for that monkey. A lot has happened, and I had to stay with Lucifer last night. I will make it up to you I promise. I will take days off after the case is over." The detective said, moving the car about four feet forward.

"It's ok, mommy."

"No, it is not ok, monkey." Chloe replied. Trixie smiled and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Is Lucifer ok? Is he sick?" a pause "Did you shoot him again?"

Chloe laughed hard at her expression of horror. Her girl was a Lucifan, biggest and most privileged Lucifan in L.A.

"No, monkey, he is physically ok. There has been a personal matter that troubles him and I had to stay with him." She replied as diplomatically as she could. Trixie frowned deep indicating she had not been satisfied by her answer. She looked outside the window in a clear sign of deep thought. Chloe tried not to let her mind linger on what had happened the previous night or that morning in fact. She fished her coffee next to her and brought it to her lips.

"Are you and Lucifer having sex?"

The hot beverage went out on the windshield, the wheel, her nose and down her trachea. She let the paper cup down, coughing hard while looking for tissues and ignoring the car horns on their back.

"Because if you do, I don't mind. I like Lucifer." Chloe moved the car, trying to catch her breath. She stopped and reached for the tissues to clean the windshield trying to buy some time.

What for? She wasn't sleeping with Lucifer anyway.

She would like to… she had almost… no, no, no, don't go there Chloe Jane Decker.

"Me and Lucifer are just partners, monkey, and that is that."

"Maze says…"

"Maze knows nothing. Lucifer and I are partners and friends, maybe. That is that, ok?" She said a bit harshly. Trixie frowned again. The subject had been far from over for her daughter, but she would stop for now.

"What time are you off from school today?" Chloe asked her. Trixie did not answer at first, clearly unhappy with her. It took her about two minutes and one stop and go of the car to grace her mother with her voice.

"We have an early day today, but I will be going to Missy's house, remember? We have that physics project." Trixie said. Chloe nodded and asked her for her project, praying to whatever deity there was out there to give her strength.

* * *

Chloe entered the precinct an hour late. She had dropped Trixie off to school an hour late, got caught up in the Traffic again. To think she had been woken up at sunrise! Come to think about it, she had not been home to change. Dan was bad enough as it was with his teasing, she didn't need everybody else in the department to comment on her lack of clothe changing.

God!

She turned right towards the locker room, remembering she had left a second shirt in her locker in case of an emergency.

"Hey, Decker!" the miniscule and full of energy Ella Lopez greeted her. Well, there would be no secrecy now.

"Good morning, Ella, how are you?" Chloe replied walking towards her locker as normally as she could.

"Fine, everything is fine, this Verrau case is really interesting. What happened to your shirt?" She asked her, pointing at the coffee stain. Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She had totally forgotten about it. At least now no one would wonder why she would need a change of clothes at the precinct.

"Oh, this? Well, I was taking Trixie to school, we were late, I got reckless, you know, stuff happened." She said. Ella nodded and closed her locker. Chloe dumped the stained shirt and pulled the pristine white one from her own locker.

"So, I take you and Lucifer had an interesting morning."

"Yeah, it was… I mean, no, no, we, uhm…" and for the second time that morning Chloe Decker was rendered speechless by a petite brunet. "I was there for the case, it got late."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Chloe. I know your partnership is… special." Ella said wiggling her eyebrows. Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and finished getting dressed. What was with everybody this morning?

"We are … partners, co- workers, and how did you know anyway?" She asked trying to turn the tables.

"Dan was whining about you waking him up early to take Trixie after spending the night with Lucifer and stuff." She said.

"Define whinning"

"Well, if half of the people in the department did not think you and the bad boy were getting at it… they would not need to see you come to work with the same shirt to change their minds." Ella said. Chloe released a low growl. She hated when people were talking behind her back. It had been bad enough with the Palmetto Case, she did not need a replay.

"Cheer up, Decker, you are the interesting one." Ella said and hugged her.

Chloe walked to her desk trying to imagine every single person in the hall was talking about her imaginary sex life. She sat behind her desk and turned on her computer. She needed work, gruesome crime photos and uncomfortable reports to take her mind off the comments, the freakish encounter at the bar, Lucifer's body against hers, his hands, the piano…

FOCUS CHLOE JANE DECKER

Right, there were things she really had to look into and start making connections. It wasn't just the weird crime they had been investigated or the mentally impaired girl that could be his lost sister who may or may have not been sent to him on purpose. Chloe could not shake the incident at the music bar the previous day. It had gotten itself in the box with the rest of WTF-Lucifer incidents.

The multiple gunshots of Jimmy on their first case that did nothing to him.

The incident with the paparazzi when he had moved about five feet in the blink of an eye.

The easiness with which he had thrown that manager through a BULLETPROOF glass partition.

When Malcolm had shot him, killed him… she had seen him praying, saw him die and then…

On and on there had been things that she had decided that were not her business. She had believed in him and that was enough.

Did she not believe in him anymore?

Had they reached that moment in their partnership when she needed proof?

No, no, HE had led her to that moment of question. He and his childish, careless, totally beyond sense and…

"Morning Decker, daydreaming your club boy?" the harsh voice of Dt. Rodriquez brought her back violently.

"You wanted something?" She asked trying not to comment.

"Yeah, we got a body a few minutes back, the new guy passed the call to me but I think it's a case for you. Same freak death, same location." He said showing her a picture of a dead man with his eyes wide open in horror. On the background stood the same abandoned warehouse she knew Iris kept her stuff.

"Thanks, I'm on my way."

She had never wished for anyone to die but that murder scene had been exactly what she had needed to take her mind off things. She thought of telling Lucifer, but she needed some time alone to process things.

She walked to the crime scene which was on the back of the warehouse. This time there was no angry crowd or weird girls walking. It was filled of police, morgue people and forensics. She had forgotten about Ella until that moment. Despite their weird moment that morning Chloe knew the woman meant well and she was the best they could have.

"Forgot about me?" Ella just appeared out of nowhere.

"God, you frightened me! I was about to call you actually!" Chloe said. "I was distracted when I left the department." She apologized. Lopez gave her a broad smile and walked towards the victim.

"Creepy fellow, isn't he?" the Latina said rounding the dead man. He was… had been at his early thirties, work clothes on and a face destroyed by heavy drugs. His bushy dark hair was partially hiding his face, but they could clearly see his eyes, void of life but full of terror.

"Overdose." Ella said. "I will run a toxic back at the lab, but I have seen too many of those."

"So, someone overdose him and dumped him here. It wouldn't make sense for him to overdose himself in the open and fell on his face. He would be sitting, he would fall backwards…" Chloe was talking to herself.

What about that look?

It was as if the man had seen the devil himself before he died. They had two victims, same M.O, same location…

Outside Iris's warehouse. She knew it could not be the girl, but she could not ignore the connection between her and the victims. She had to call Lucifer, keep Iris close.

"Care if I go, Ella? I need to find Lucifer for this." She said and the Latina nodded. Chloe walked to a uniform and asked for a 24-7 surveillance around the area. If there had been two victims so far, her experience told her there would be more.

She got to her car and called Lucifer. He didn't answer. She tried again and again but nothing. Maybe he had left it on mute. Maybe he had kidnapped Iris and gone to Vegas or some God forsaken place

 _I won't leave you_

Ok, maybe she had to search for that tiny little trust she had for him still. The whole possible – lost-sister-dad's-plan-to get-him-back- thing had taken its toll on him.

 _Linda_

She got her phone out again and called the psychiatrist.

" _Chloe?"_

"Good morning Linda, how are you?"

" _I am fine, thank you, and yes, Lucifer is here."_ The good doctor answered the unspoken question. A deep sigh left Chloe's chest as relief washed over her. He was still here.

"That's good, that's good. I…uhm, I am sorry for calling you for such a reason and interrupting your session, but he wouldn't answer, and things are a bit weird and…"

" _Chloe, I know, you got worried, it's ok. He is here, and he is troubled, well more than usually but he'll manage."_ Linda replied. Chloe smiled against the phone. What would they do without Linda in their lives?

"Just one more question, does he have a girl with him? Short, dark hair, strong resemblance to the Morningstar genes?" Chloe asked.

" _I take it you ask for Iris, no, she left him this morning he told me."_

FUCKING BANANAS

"Tell him to call me as soon as you're done, please? It's really urgent, Iris – related." Chloe said panic returning.

" _I will, detective. Are YOU ok? We can talk whenever you want, you know."_ The good doctor said.

"Thank you, Linda, we'll schedule soon. Are you ok with… well, everything?" Chloe asked her.

" _I am, Chloe, thank you for asking. I look forward to a girls' night out."_ Linda replied.

Chloe hung off and started the engine. They needed to find Iris, take her some place safe and then search for her past. She had a bad feeling for this case.

* * *

Lucifer looked at the doctor talking to Chloe making no try to keep her conversation from him. That's what he liked about Linda, she was so straight forward most of the time, honest, no touchy feely.

"Chloe asked me to tell you to call her as soon as we are done. She says it's urgent and she sure sounded like it was." Linda said putting her phone on the table in front of him.

"Well, if it's urgent why did she not call me? It's not as if I don't own one of these wonderful devices" He said frowning. He got his phone out, seeing the two missed calls by one DETECTIVE. He had forgotten it in mute.

"Lucifer" Linda said in that tone he knew meant trouble. It meant he would have to face difficult questions he didn't even want to acknowledge.

"Chloe sounded worried, almost scared. Do you know why that might be?"

"Well, she faced a resurrected - deranged - could – be – celestial - being for one and a musical bar zombie apocalypse for another." Lucifer answered. The scowl on the good doctor's answer told him it had not been enough. Lucifer let the breath he was holding and ran a hand through his hair.

"She did have a difficult day yesterday, but I think she has this crazy notion that I will leave her for some dumb reason or another. She… she doesn't trust me anymore." He said, his voice was, so small it was barely audible.

"Why do you think she believes that?" Linda asked.

"Well, she told me ... no, she screamed at my face that… oh, you didn't mean that." He said. He tried to relax but he was too agitated. Why did he make it so difficult for himself? He could go wherever he wanted, party hard, fuck hard, do whatever the hell he wanted…

He jumped off the sofa scaring Linda.

"I.. I…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. She was right, Chloe had been right to worry but he knew he would always return to her. Why was that not enough?

 _Is that enough for you, Luci?_

"You realized it, didn't you? Deep down you known why Chloe feels that way. Lucifer this uncertainty cannot continue, it is eating you both up." Linda said.

"We slept together" he said. To say he knocked the air out of the good doctor would be an understatement. "I mean we slept on the same bed, in each other's arms, perfectly peaceful. I woke up feeling …complete, so complete I let the stars sing in my ear and guide my fingers to the piano keys. I played a melody I have long written, something I haven't done since the beginning of time." He confessed. He was looking at the strong sun, feeling the rush of energy in its core and the fight of the thermal gashes as they exploded to the vast galaxy.

"Isn't that good?"

"No, it's fake."

"Lucifer, you don't know, no, let me finish." She said, and she got up as well. "You jump to conclusions based on your point of view, on the worst-case scenario and I get it. When you've lived for so long, when you've been through all that…"

"You have no idea, doctor."

"Oh, don't I? Like I have not find myself in the middle of your little celestial family drama." She is making him apologize.

"Maybe Iris is part of a bigger plan, or a secret angel or maybe she is just a lost girl like thousands of others. Chloe is a woman, she has a child, a job and a heart so big that no matter what you do, she keeps you close. Lucifer, that woman loves you and you keep hurting her with your good intentions. Does it really matter why she was created?" Linda asked him.

"It matters to me, doctor! I lost everything I had because I stood up for Free Will, I will not let it all go down the river because of a… of a… a…"

"So, you think I was put in your path as well? Do I have no Free Will as well?" She asked him taking him aback. The devil looked at her stunned. They stayed like this for a moment. Lucifer got his hand in his pocket, he took his phone out and held it up.

"I think I better call the detective, you said it sounded rather urgent, don't want to let Los Angeles at the hands of the other bad guys, do we?" He said greening. He passed the door and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Lucifer got inside his Corvette and hit the gas like a maniac. He needed space, he had to breathe, think, get himself back. Maybe he should go ruffle a mob family or punish a pedophile… oh, he should go get that doctor in the clinic. Yes, capture him, tie him upside – down, burn him with a bit of acid, whip him and rub him with salt!

That should calm him down.

Suddenly he turned around and pulled by the beach.

She could not understand. Maybe the doctor was right from her narrow human perspective where true love prevails but he's not some bloody dark prince of Disney.

He is the Prince of Darkness

Lightbringer no more

This whole, burning fingers, lost melody, dreamy girl, normal life it was just a torture. It was meant to mock him, manipulate him. He was no Sisyphus, he would not go back to the hill hoping to find peace on the top. He is the one who built the hill.

 _Exactly, you built the Hill, Luci, you make your torture and then jump right in._

Maybe he should die and go back to Hell. Maybe he should kill himself leaving unfinished business staying in limbo, be a ghost, stay with Chloe forever while setting her free.

He took his phone out looking at the detective's picture over her number. So much pain and sorrow for someone who had accepted him just for him. Why couldn't it be real?

" _Lucifer? Lucifer, hello… are you ok?_ " her voice sounded far away through the phone. Had he called her?

"Hello, detective? Any filthy murder needing punishment? Did you find the one who killed the pervert?" He said, his thoughts going a mile per second getting darker and darker.

" _We have a new victim, behind the warehouse. It is the same M.O, same expression, everything. It is not a random murder."_ She said. It has to do with Iris, he heard her unspoken words.

"So, the little scam is into some dark deeds indeed." He said troubled.

" _Did you guys talk after I left? Figured anything out?"_ She asked him.

"We did and we did not. I need to find her now. I need to find her and the bloody sod of a brother that I have." He replied.

" _Ok, I will look for her too. She might be in danger. I'll call you if I do, ok?"_ She said but he was far away, he didn't answer.

" _Lucifer, please be careful."_ She pleaded and hanged off. There was worry there but no promise of meeting like other times. The was no, " _I will see you in the office"_ or _"I will come by Lux this evening."_

Why did it hurt so much? It shouldn't, his heart is made of charcoal…

 _Ah, but you do have one_

Dark as the darkest corner of the galaxy…

 _The galaxy has no corners_

What the fuck? Why was his subconscious so rebellious all of a sudden?

He shook the thought and called Amenadiel. There was no answer. Where the Hell was he? Had he devoted himself to a monastery trying to appeal to dear old dad, again? He threw his phone in his pocket and got inside the Corvette again.

Where the fuck could that girl have gone?

* * *

Chloe entered her office after three hours of driving around the city in the hideous traffic. She'd spent so many hours in that car that never would be too soon to see it again. Lucky as she was though, she'd have to go pick Trixie up from her friend's home in a couple of hours which meant at least one more hour on the road. What was with the traffic today anyway?

She found a fresh pile of folders on her desk regarding Iris's case. Had she asked for that? She noticed a small note on them.

" _Need them back tomorrow, off record. C.R"_

So, Lucifer had called Charlotte for a favor. Chloe had strong, negative, feelings for her partner's step-mum, -he had stopped calling her mum since the Incident- but she had to admit that there were times that she was useful. She grabbed the note to hide the evidence and walked to the lounge room for some fresh coffee and a sandwich.

Lucky Chloe, Dan was there.

"Hey, everything ok? You seemed a bit off this morning." Daniel Espinoza had no self preserve insticts whatsoever.

"Did you go around telling people that I slept with Lucifer?"

"What! No, I didn't! Why would I… Oh, no. Chloe, I didn't mean it like that. I just told Tod about this morning. I … said you had slept over to Lucifer's for the case and Trixie stayed with me… I am a douche, aren't I?" He finally admitted.

"Yes, you are but people will always hear what they want to hear so… you get the doubt of a douche." She said smiling a bit. Dan frowned but said nothing.

"Is everything ok? You look a bit, off. Did he do something?" he asked her. Chloe shook her head and tried to hold back the tears. What? Where had they come from?

"This whole thing with the girl yesterday and Trixie this morning… I swear I will get a week off as soon as we close this weird case." She said and grabbed her sandwich and coffee.

"Anything you need, Chloe, I am here. Let me give you an advice, as a guy though. I don't like Lucifer, I don't hate him, but I don't like him and, yet I see he is not ok. He tries too fucking much even if he does it in his own unique way. Give him some credit and give him some space." Dan said. Chloe hugged him tight for a few moments and ran to her cave of an office.

Dan was right but her patience was running thin. She had to talk to Lucifer like the adult she was and try to pretend he was too. She opened the first file trying to get her mind off her personal devil.


	6. All things strange

**Warning: Description of disturbing behaviour and language**

 **I won nothing but the plot and Iris Eveningstar**

All things strange

Lucifer was standing by the piano, buried deep in his thoughts. He looked at the cranes, motionless, waiting to be used. He looked at the hills of dirt, waiting to be turned into something else. The glass façade was dirty, cut into little square glasses of the industrial era. Some of them were broken which is rarely a problem in Los Angeles. Some of them have points drawn on them and lines. There is a constellation there, waiting to be united with the real thing once earth turns its back to the sun. Amongst debris, garbage and a brand-new piano, Lucifer tried to understand.

He had failed to locate Iris, just as Chloe if the lack of communication was any indication. The blasted girl had been wiped off the face of earth. So, he decided to do a bit of detecting and visit the wretched thing she called home. He was surprised to see a handful of uniforms guarding the place, not as discreetly as they should have. They had told him that no one had come by or had attempted to enter the perimeter whatsoever. Iris had not returned home, not even for her things. There was a sack de voyage filled with hideous clothes, a folder of medical papers and a necklace. It was handmade, wooden, a small angel.

Why would a woman have something like that hidden in her things? Shouldn't she have it on her all the time? Was not that the way women did in all movies?

Lucifer found a cloth stained with blood. It had be from the cut on her foot. He kept it in his pocket and had stood by the piano for the better part of an hour. There was no sign of the girl, or any indication where she might be. Amenadiel still did not answer his calls which was suspicious and he was starting to lose his patience.

But then there were the murders. There was something in them that bothered him. The detective had been right assuming that Iris was somehow involved but…

At first he'd thought she was some kind of angel, so If that man had seen her wings it would be only natural for his heart to stop. Some humans did not take divinity so well. The second victim though had been killed while Iris had been with him. It started to look like some kind of ritual to him. He had the feeling that more bodies would appear around the warehouse and THAT would have something to do with Iris's true nature.

By someone who knew, who had seen.

So, it was only natural that they had to find the killer, so they could tell them!

Without further ado, Lucifer walked out and into his car. Finally, he had a plan!

* * *

Chloe was sitting on her desk taken by the files. The reports were written in such detail that would put Jo Nesbo in shame.

… _According to Witness A. the victim appeared falling out of nowhere, minutes after the construction site had closed for the day. She fell upon a pile of dirt. The witness says that he heard a weird sound as if there had been a thunder on a clear sky. The witness A. called 911 but the victim got up and walked towards the exit. She had been swaying on her feet and kept saying a word, "Chet". The door of the site had been left open by the guard. According to the witness, the moment the victim stepped on the street, there was a distinct sound of brakes, but the victim was ran over, nonetheless._

The doctors' report was a nightmare. She had burns of third degree on various parts of her body, especially her back but no injuries indicating a fall. She had dislocated shoulder blades,... how can someone dislocate their shoulder blades? The hit from the track had left her almost paralyzed, with a shuttered arm and a half broken scalp. She had been revived 7 times and had lost 9 lt of blood. Yet, she had recovered.

The burn injuries had left no fingertips, which was a convenient way to erase someone from the system. The whole thing smelled like the mafia to her. Chloe had been convinced that Lucifer came from a mob family. Even though she could not place a mob family named after the bible, the whole thing sure looked like it. Lucifer appeared out of nowhere five years ago with a vast amount of money and quickly went up the ladder of criminal life in L.A. He had a very good knowledge of how things worked and was doing people favors only to collect when the time was right. He dressed like the Godfather, called Amenadiel his brother – who was quite suspicious on its own-, he was afraid his mother would take revenge because he had "put her away" and his father had tortured and thrown him away because he had disobeyed.

Yeah, the whole thing sounded pretty much like mafia to her. It would explain Charlotte Richards's ascent to the law industry. Every mob needs a good lawyer. The more she read Iris's file, the more she cemented the idea that what Lucifer called "family" was indeed a criminal organization and Iris had somehow received the hard end of it and its rivals. Which meant that, if she was right, the murders were messages to … the Morningstar Familia.

The alarm went off on her phone, reminding it was time to pick Trixie up. Chloe closed the files, putting them away. There was a last one waiting. She had promise Trixie more time, but it wouldn't hurt to read it while she was asleep. She had a feeling the case went very deep.

Chloe went to the parking to pick her car. She was almost in it when she heard the distinct sound of the Corvette's brakes. Her heart jumped to her lips. She wasn't ready to meet him yet. Though, she had to, she had to talk to him for a gazillion things.

"Detective!" his melodious voice filled her ears and she cursed her heart for making a double jump at it.

"Lucifer, I was just leaving. I have to pick Trixie up." She said. He didn't look as well as he wanted to look. He seemed tired and nervous. Maybe he had found something out?

"Always with the hell spawn. Let me not keep you then, it's not as if we have a killer to catch." He snapped at her. He was definitely not ok.

"What is the matter, Lucifer?" she asked him.

"Nothing is the matter, detective! We have two dead mates, a killer to punish and a deranged- resurrected- girl who wreaks havoc in my city and you have the spawn to take home."

"I can't do this right now, I can't do you, right now, I will be late. Come by my home after Trixie is asleep." She said and a creepy smile appeared on his face.

"is that you, detective, asking the devil to come by your home and do the nasty?" he said.

"Come whenever you want but you will probably have to play monopoly with Trixie before we can actually talk on the case." She and entered the car putting more force on the door than needed.

Lucifer let out a sigh and walked to the elevator. Why were they so tensed today? They had been fine so far. Then the girl appears and everything goes to… well, heaven.

"Magnificent, ms. Lopez!" he yelled entering the forensics Lab. The petite forensics specialist looks up smiling, stopping her little dance to a silent song.

"There he is, the man of the day!" she says. Lucifer looks at her quizzically.

"I will not argue with you but care to tell me what makes you confess that sentiment today?" Lucifer asked.

"Because…. Man, you… oh, you really didn't. She was telling me the truth." Lopez said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Uhm, there was a rumor going on, I mean it's been going on for as long as I'm here but today it was…" Lucifer gave her his impatient face. He really had no patience for the scientist's happy rattle today.

"Dan went on about how Chloe slept over at your house yesterday and that she was tired and stuff. Chloe told me she had been over for the case but I think Dan may have given people the wrong image." She spilled it.

"Well, I personally don't give a rat's ass about other people's opinion about my sex life but the detective must have been furious! I must have a chat with the douche." He said and turned around stopping at the last minute. "Before I go punish Detective Espinoza, I have a favor to ask, case – related." He said and got the blood stained cloth out of his pocket. Ella grabbed a rubber glove from the table and snatched it away.

"Where did you get this? Is it from today's crime scene? How could I have missed it?" She went on forcing Lucifer to rub his temples to calm to down.

"I have a feeling it belongs to a ms. Eveninstar, if you are familiar with her."

"The weirdo?" She asked and he nodded.

"Do your magic, ms. Lopez, I want all that you can find." He said and caught Ella's grin just before he vanished.

Lucifer watched as people in the department stared and whispered. It was worse than the first time he had entered the department as a -civilian-counselor. Glances and whispers had faded away in time and he hated that they had returned for such a delicate matter. Something that would make the detective feel uncomfortable. A false rumor by her ex-husband non the less. In, time he had come to place the Douche in that category of people that he would not hangout with, found them terribly boring and miserable and slow but he would trust him enough to do as deemed right.

That made him unique really.

At this moment though, Lucifer, was just glad. Oh, he was so glad the douche had done something so stupid. The feral smile on his face just gave it away. He had been itchy since that morning. He needed someone to fight, someone to punish, to hurt and DANIEL had given him the perfect chance. The sense of guilt filled the corridor as the detective caught sight of the devil.

"No, wait, Lucifer, I did not mean it like that, I never thought, people are, you know people." Dan said backing away from him. Unfortunately, Lucifer was too fast for him and had him cornered in the blink of an eye.

"Did you enjoy it? Making her feel like the center of tabloids again?" He hissed.

"I swear it man, I did not think…"

"Do you ever?"

"Look, put me down ok? I was tired, I was cranky and I said something that was misunderstood. I made a mistake, ok? Sorry for being human." Dan said. Lucifer looked at him with his eyes burning with anger. A moment later, the detective hit the floor.

"You have no idea" Lucifer replied. He turned around, straightening his jacket. The moment had passed, he didn't feel like torturing him anymore. He heard the detective scrabbling to his feet, trying to catch his breath.

"You're mad and dangerous." He said. Lucifer chuckled at that. Nothing new there. "It actually amazes me the length you'd go to keep Chloe safe and happy. The length you think you need to go, it's scary." Dan said. Ok, now Lucifer was confused. However, the douche was right, he would go to the Hell and back for her.

 _Maybe you already have, Luci, maybe it had been always meant to be_

"Remember that, the next time you decide you are too tired to keep your mouth shut." Lucifer said.

"Don't worry, I have already started spreading the rumor that Rodriguez has high blood sugar and we should help him avoid sugar… at all costs." Dan said followed by an angry officer exiting the launch room furious accompanied by another officer who ate a chocolate with a smug on her face. Lucifer was impressed.

"Trying to redeem yourself, the devil's way. I am quite impressed, detective douche. Since you obviously feel so guilty I will exploit that feeling to ask you a favor." The devil said giving the detective his best professional smile.

"I do not like the sound of that." Dan said.

"It seems that my brother has gone missing. Now, he may be in a monastery of sorts, or not but I have need of him, pronto. So, do me a favor and find him for me. Bring him to Chloe's apartment. I … will… be… there." He said slowly and sensuously. Detective douche looked at him with amusement.

"Even though the idea you might at some point sleep with my ex-wife disturbs me, it would really be a relief if you guys did something about it. I, for once, will not watch her get drunk, or pretend to have a party just to console her on your unexplained disappearance and marriage." That said, Dan left the devil dumbfounded and picked his phone to pull a BOLO for one Amenadiel Morningstar.

Lucifer stood there for a few minutes just looking at the man. In his mind, he could see Chloe lying in his bed, wearing his shirt, crying herself to sleep. Why had she been to his penthouse? Why had she slept in his bed and wore his shirt … on her birthday?

 _Because she missed you, you dumbass!_

 _It had been her birthday, the day YOUR FATHER doomed her in a life connected to the devil, the day she became not only possible but a living miracle, his miracle. The day she had drawn her first breath and had opened those fierce green eyes for the first time…_

 _She only wanted you there, and you weren't._

 _Were you afraid Luci?_

 _No, Candy had needed him. Candy who had helped him hurt Chloe and then she had helped him get her back._

 _Don't you see that she is afraid of losing you? How many times must a girl tell you, you big oaf?_

Lucifer snapped back into reality. There was a soft sound vibrating in his ears, a humming in his chest. He recognized it. He hated it that he did. He looked around as if he would them, waiting for them to appear to him like Amenadiel had done so many times. He wished they did and he wished they didn't.

They didn't

* * *

Chloe thanked Missy's mum and took Trixie to the car. Her little monkey was pent up with energy, babbling about one thing or another in school. Chloe smiled as she entered the car. She had missed this. The innocent little things that troubled her kid rather than the gruesome crimes she had to face daily.

"So, Miss Johnson says that we are having a theater play and there is going to be a casting and it is going to be a musical and I want so in mommy! I'll get to be like granny and you!" Trixie said smiling.

"Do you really want to be an actress, monkey?" Chloe asked a bit scared.

"I'm not sure yet. I have not given up on being a ninja or a doctor. King of Mars is still on the list, I may change that to queen of Hell."

That was the second time her child had made her spill her coffee in one day. She hit the brakes on time, sparing them the collision with the car before them.

"Queen of Hell? Monkey why would you want to be queen of Hell?" Chloe asked her.

"Maze said…" _there we go again_ "… that Hell is cool and fun and Lucifer is the King there and if you won't be his Queen then I will be. He must be really lonely when he is there." She said dead serious.

"Baby, Lucifer is not the King of Hell."

"Mommy" Trixie said looking at her through the car's mirror as if she was the stupidest person in the world.

 _Better get used to it Decker, you will be getting a lot of those looks in a few years. Karma is a bitch._

"Lucifer says he is the Devil and Lucifer never lies. Besides he IS Lucifer and like grandma Maria likes to say, _He is the doomed angel of evil"_ Trixie said trying a voice between Dan's mother and a horror movie, which were not that far.

"Let's stick to the Ninja – Doctor thing." She said. Trixie frowned once again before going back to explaining all the details about the school play which apparently was The hunchback of Notre dame.

Minutes past and the duo found themselves outside the Santa Maria de Los Angeles. Talk about coincidence. For some reason, traffic had been heavy in that particular section of the road. For some reason, Chloe had decided to follow that route. Strange, she never actually had done that before.

"I wish I could sing like that!" Trixie said interrupting the narrative from the actual story. Chloe became conscious again filled with adrenaline at the familiar voice. She looked outside her window and saw Iris standing by a street musician. She was playing the accordion and sang "Praise to the Lord". The horn from the cars made her move a bit closer to the duet. People seemed unaffected by it. There were a few gathered in front them looking at them in awe but nothing reminded her of the previous night's apocalypse.

The music stopped, and the girl looked directly at her. She had a small smile on her face. She said something to her partner and walked towards the car.

"Hello, Am, I had been expecting you." She said and then looked at Trixie.

"You have a really beautiful voice!" the child said smiling. Iris actually blushed and opened the door to enter the car.

"You have a wonderful melody" Iris answered! Chloe looked at the girl shocked. She couldn't stop the images that went by her mind, the crime report coming alive on the girl's face.

"Are we not moving?" she asked smiling. Chloe got out of the shock and moved the car ceasing the maddening horns from the cars.

"I am Beatrice but everybody calls me Trixie, do you know mommy?" Trixie asked Iris. As per usual Iris was humming an unknown melody. She didn't seem very keen on answering.

"Iris is … part of a case, monkey. She is very unique." Chloe said. Trixie frowned before widening her eyes in realization. Not that Chloe could imagine what Trixie had realized.

"Is she Lucifer's family? She looks like him and she has a beautiful voice like him." Trixie asked.

 _"Yet he no more, as yesterday,_

 _Falls down into the sea;_

 _What dost thou care, o shape of clay,_

 _If it is I or he?_

 _You live accompanied by weal_

 _In your all-narrow fold,_

 _Whilst in my boundless world I feel_

 _Both deathless and dead cold."_

Chloe and Trixie looked at Iris who seemed to be very far away. The accordion on her hands was playing a sad rhythm. Then suddenly went silent and changed into the well know theme of The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Iris turned around grinning at Trixie.

"It's all over the place, I can hear it coming from you. You like it?" She asked and the weird poem was forgotten for the rest of the ride. Trixie and Iris were chatting happily about Disney songs and how Iris should teach Trixie how to sing in order to get the Esmeralda role. Iris was not so fond of the idea but she kept chatting with her daughter. Due to traffic Chloe had enough time to take a second look at the girl. She had changed clothes, probably something out of Lucifer's closet. She had gotten the clothes full of dirt. The shoes she had given her were gone and her feet were full of mud and dried blood.

Had she hurt herself? She knew that a lot of tortured people tent to do that.

She got her phone out and sent a message to Lucifer, to let him know she had Iris and that they were heading to her apartment. Not a moment later her phone rang.

"Detective, where are you? I'll be there in a second." Lucifer sounded angry and worried.

"I am driving home, we are fine…"

"YOU ARE IN DANGER" his voice reached both Iris and Trixie , who squeled with joy.

"Is it Lucifer? I want to say hi, I want to say hi, I want to say hi" Trixie started. The traffic was moving, Trixie was yelling, Lucifer was yelling and Iris had started to chant something in a weird language.

"Look, I will call you as soon as we are home. There has been singing and talking and things have been really smooth so far. So there is nothing for you to worry ok? I will be expecting you." She said and hanged up on him. Trixie frowned on her and Iris said something about the Eveningstar crying and Chloe knew it was going to be a long way home.

* * *

Lucifer turned off his phone cursing. She had the girl. She was alone with her and the child away from him. If anything happened, he could not protect them. That could not happen, THAT would be unacceptable. As he was getting ready to call the detective again his phone went off.

AMENADIEL

FINALLY

"Where in the me have been brother?" Lucifer yelled.

"Did you have the police looking for me? I have been locked up in…"

"We have an emergency and you were not answering, what was I suppose to do? Pray to Dad?" Lucifer yelled. He stirred the Corvette to the right and parked in front of the beach. He jumped out and started walking up and down nervously.

"I had been secluded, I needed some peace. What is it so important?" Amenadiel asked.

"Oh, nothing, it is just an unknown celestial being roaming Los Angeles causing people to go absolutely bananas, be killed and is now with the detective putting her life in dire danger!" Lucifer screamed.

"Are we talking about you again?" Amenadiel said making Lucifer physically growl. He wanted to smash something. He approached a trash been and kicked it so hard it disappeared into the sea. So much for those environment freaks.

"I don't have time for this. Do you know any celestial being, angel, demon, wizard, zombie or whatever, called Iris? Black hair, black eyes, angelic voice bewitching people?" Lucifer asked his brother.

"Iris? No, I don't know any Iris but there are thousands of angels matching that description. You for example." Amenadiel said.

"I am not an angel anymore, now focus. I need you to put that thick head into use and fast. Was there anyone else who might have gotten out of hell these past two years? Someone you or maybe a demon…"

"No" Amenadiel said and he was dead serious. "That happened only one time and won't happen again." The archangel said. Lucifer let out a deep, frustrated sigh. "What is the matter, brother? Talk to me." Amenadiel said.

"Has anyone … Fallen?" Lucifer asked. His voice was raw with emotion. He remembered Iris standing next to him so scared to reach the railing, because she had fallen. Because she was afraid she would fall again.

There was a long silence before Amenadiel answered.

"Luci, Falling off Heaven is not a game, you should know that better than anyone. I can't help you if you are not clear with me." Amenadiel said. Lucifer sighed and let his body fall on the sand. He really had no time for this. Why did Amenadiel had to lose his wings? He could pray and he would come. He had always came…

 _But you have wings, Luci, you can go to him_

"Iris Eveningstar, ring any bells?" he said. He was so tired.

"The Eveningstar…, yes, but not Iris." Pause "The one I know would have never fallen." Amenadiel added.

"How can you be so sure? You have been exiled from the Silver City for two years now." Lucifer said when his brother did not reply, the devil rolled his eyes and fell back, heavy against the sand. The sun was setting and he could feel the Eveningstar pulsing with excitement.

"Oh, don't tell me that Dad got another favorite! Can't you see brother? We are all pawns! Look where his favorite sons are! Punished! And you don't even want to know how Iris is…" he said that last bit in a low voice.

"Luci, it is not like that. Jo was different."

"Jo?"

"Jophiel, yes. Anyway if something that big had happened don't you thing we would know?" Amenadiel tried to reason with the devil.

"Meet me at the detective's apartment. Be there as soon as possible. Daniel will release you." Lucifer said and turned his phone off.

There was a chance Iris could be his sister. A sister who had fallen. Another favorite child who had failed the Almighty Dad and she had been punished. She had been ruined. The devil got up, cleaning up a bit. He would very much like a shower and a change of clothes. He needed to go to Chloe… no, to the detective. He needed to be with the detective, find out about Iris, help her, protect them…

His phone went off again. Did the damn thing never cease? He swore if he ever went back to Hell he would reserve a special place for its inventor. A cell with ever ringing phones.

"Maze, I don't have time"

"You, do alright because Decker brought home a stray angel." She said. There was no doubt in her voice, no second thoughts.

"Iris?"

"Yeah, that weird thing that wreaks of Heaven and light. She's saying some really weird stuff, too." Maze said. Suddenly a very Trixie scream was heard on the background.

"Was that the child screaming? What is going on, Mazikeen, answer me!" Lucifer's wings went off before he could hold himself.

"Relax, Lucifer, it's just Trixie playing Karaoke with the Angel. I can't say she looks threatening in any way. And I really don't like angels." Maze said. Lucifer sighed in frustration. At least Mazikeen was there.

"Don't leave them alone. I'll be there in about half an hour. Maze, it is really important."

"When did I ever say no to kick some celestial ass?" she said and turned off.

Lucifer reached his car and turned it on. He needed a shower and a change of clothes and lots, lots of patience.


	7. Let there be light

**Warning: Chapter may contain explicit language, violence and disturbing behaviour. If you think you will be triggered in anyway, please do not proceed.**

 **I won nothing but the plot and Iris Eveningstar**

 **Let there be light**

Maze was sitting next to Chloe by the kitchen counter keeping her eyes glued on the pair occupying the living room.

 _I've got no strings_

 _To hold me down_

 _To make me fret, or make me frown_

 _I had strings_

 _But now I'm free_

 _There are no strings on me_

 _What is that?_

 _I want to be a real boy_

Somehow that weird kind of conversation had stricken a chord. The girl Decker called Iris had the distinctive smell of the Silver City but not that of an angel. She had thought so at first but as the time past she thought otherwise. Decker had made her shower and change into an old pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. The weirdo had insisted on wearing the worn out, leather, jacket she had with her. Now, Maze was all in for some leather, but she had to admit that was weird. She gave off a weird aura, like calm and warming but at the same time troubled and tortured. She had that thing she had seen in Lucifer, like she could see into your thoughts and know your deepest secret, your deepest desire. She had an uncanny resemblance to her Lord, too.

Lord?

Lord no more

She had no strings…

Damn, she had to look after that one

"Everything alright?" Chloe asked her. Maze looked at her and nodded towards the pair. Trixie was replaying a scene from some children's movie and was trying to sing along. The other girl, Iris, was sitting on the floor, far away from Trixie, guiding her through the notes.

"I don't like stray pets." Mazikeen said taking a sip from her vodka.

"She is not a pet, she is a human." Chloe said stirring the pasta.

"Your, point, Decker?" the demon replied. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the one-minute-sauce for pasta. If Lucifer got there early, she would never hear the end of it for using such _horrible, tasteless, piece of junk._

"Just, bear with her. She is actually pretty calm right now. Were you not leaving when we came, by the way?" the detective asked.

"I was but Lucifer told me to stay put until he is here. Seeing that thing over there, I am not going anywhere." Maze said eyeing the girl. Trixie stopped screaming and put the volume down. Iris grabbed the accordion and sang a single lyric.

" _Morning in Paris, the city awakes_

 _To the bells of Notre Dame"_

The sound of a spoon falling caught the attention of everyone in the house, stopping the song. Iris took a few steps towards them, asking if everything was alright. Chloe nodded, Maze glared, and Iris went back to Trixie saying she would rather play than sing.

"No, no, please! I like your voice, it's like, it's like a unicorn jumping on clouds!" Trixie said.

"You have a lot of imagination, Beatrice. Maybe a few lyrics a time." She said, and they went back to singing.

Chloe watched them out of the corner of her eye. Everything looked and sounded ok. She felt safer having Maze there with her. Could she have a vague idea of who Iris was? If Lucifer was not sure then she doubted Maze knew but maybe she knew of Lucifer's family.

 _The mob_

She shook her head, tasting the pasta.

"Dinner is ready!" she yelled. All singing stopped, and the familiar tap of her daughter's feet echoed through the walls. Iris was right behind her, the heavy leather jacket mismatching the soft sweatpants she had given her. Maybe she had something on her back she didn't want people seeing.

Just like Lucifer.

"Can I help?" the girl asked. Chloe gave her the utensils and some glasses to put on the table. Maze was watching her like a hawk.

"So, Iris, isn't it? What's wrong with the jacket? Afraid anything may stand out? Wings for example?" Maze shot making Trixie laugh out loud. Iris got uncomfortable under such scrutiny. It made Chloe edgy.

"I am cold." The girl said.

"But it's so hot these days!" Trixie replied diving into her plate. Iris gave them a sad smile and tasted hers.

"Thank you for the food, detective Decker. For the clothes too, I am not used to taking care of clothing." She changed the subject. Maze was ready to attack again when Chloe kicked her under the table.

"You are welcome, Iris. Can I ask you something?" the detective asked. Iris took a big bite off the pasta, reminding Chloe more of the girl at the interrogation room than the one in Lucifer's leaving room.

"When we met you at the church, you said you were waiting for us." Chloe said. Maze gave her a side glance at that.

"I went to the warehouse, I saw the cops. Someone had died. I didn't go in but I knew you would come for me again. I may be crazy, detective, but I am not stupid." She said. Maze gave the girl a feral smile.

"Ever heard of the Silver City?" the demon asked. The glass in Iris's hand almost broke. Chloe had heard Lucifer talk about the Silver City, his home and personal hell/heaven, whatever his delusion was about each time. Seeing someone else have a strong reaction to it, cemented the idea of a mob family to Chloe's head.

What kind of deranged people were there?

"What's the Silver City? Is it made out of Silver?" Trixie asked.

"That's heaven" Maze said spitting on her side "little spawn."

"Heaven…" Iris said bitterly "Heaven requires a loving Father who looks after his children, forgives them, and saves them, as father Keith says. How can there be wars, poverty, dying children, how can I be tortured for every living day if such a deity exists?" Iris's voice was dangerously low, her eyes dark, her hand rapping the edge of the table.

"The answer is pretty obvious now, isn't it? There is no God!" she hissed hitting the table hard. A loud thunder came out of nowhere, making them snap towards the windows the same time the door opened.

"Someone got pissed." Lucifer said as he got his wet jacket off and ran his hand through his perfectly styled hair to take the excess of water off.

"Lucifer!" Trixie shrieked as she ran to him for her signature wrap around his waist. Chloe grabbed a towel from the kitchen and gave it to him in an attempt to rescue her floor from the water. He had a perfect set of wet curls when he was done.

He looked absolutely gorgeous all wet and undone… DECKER!

"Is everything ok? I think the atmosphere is a bit electrified." Lucifer said eyeing the women in the room. Iris stood before the kitchen bench, a half broken glass in front of her, her knuckles bloodied. Maze was looking at her with a smug smile and Chloe looked alerted.

Well, it was a good thing the Devil had showed up.

"I am sorry" Iris said and walked to the living grabbing the accordion for a sad melody. Chloe excused herself to do the dishes and Trixie tried to lure Lucifer to the living room. When the tall man refused, she made him promise to help her later and left.

"Well, Mazikeen, report." Lucifer said.

"Well, she wreaks of heaven and she had a pretty strong reaction due to your dad's abandonment, so I'd say she is basically you, in a wig." Maze said.

"Ha, ha, ha, so funny. What happened while I was gone?" he asked. Maze told him about the incident with the glass but not the song Iris sang to her when she saw her. Somehow she felt that was pretty personal… to her.

"I see, but there have been no weird zombie attacks or anything?" Lucifer asked.

"No, but she keeps wearing that thing and it gives me the creeps somehow." Mazikeen said. Lucifer nodded and looked around to distract himself.

"Did you use that carton tasting pasta sauce I specifically forbade you to, instead of the 50-dollar instant heaven I bought you last week?" he yelled at Chloe. The detective glared at him letting him know she was not up to it right now.

"Is she… you know, one of you?" Maze asked.

"I don't know but I will find out sooner or later. Amenadiel is coming over, I believe he knows something." Lucifer said. At the sound of the angel's name, Maze bolted up and grabbed her jacket.

"That was my queue, be careful with that thing over there. I will be at Lux." She said and left. Seeing Lucifer was free, Trixie ran to him and climbed on to him, wrapping herself around him like an octopus.

"Did you have her trained with the S.W.A.T.S?" Lucifer asked the detective. Chloe put the dishes down and turned to see what was the matter. She just broke to laughter.

"Lucifer, you promised, you promised, and your word is your bond!" the child said burring her face deep into his chest.

"I did child, but I didn't specify the time. Now I believe your mother and I have a case to work on." The devil said with his arms on the air. The sight was hilarious.

"It's ok, I had warned you, Morningstar. She can have you for a little bit if she wants you. It'll be night time soon." Chloe said.

"What am I? Some boy toy for you, Decker women?" Lucifer said faking offended.

"You are Lucifer Morningstar, the best male singer I have ever heard, and you will help me get the role of Esmeralda. Now get your butt up mister and move us to the living room!" Trixie said looking really serious.

"Bossy…" Lucifer said looking at Chloe. "Lucifer approves, spawn." He said and grabbed her under the shoulders, keeping her at arm's length, to take her to the living room.

Chloe smiled and put the last dish in the dish washer. She glanced at the trio occupying the living room and let a huge smile on her face as her 6' 3'' notorious playboy of a partner wrapped himself with a cover and sang a Disney song. She needed all the positive energy she could get for what was to follow. She had to finish reading the files and then confront Lucifer about his mob family. She set the files on the counter and settle with a bottle of wine Lucifer had once brought her. He rarely preferred wine to whisky but when they were late working together or that one time they had…

No, Decker, come on, nasty crime photos for you, girl

She took a sip from the wine and opened the file where she had left it. She reviewed the part of the medical record noting the part about Iris's back. She fast forward it and went to the trial. The construction company had payed a hell of a money to insurance. The guard and the driver were set free…

 _Holy shit_

The victims

They were the guard of the construction site and the track driver who had ran over Iris.

Chloe looked at the living room were the three of them seemed to be having fun. She thought of calling Lucifer but decided to keep on reading until she had something solid to discuss with him. Because the whole thing just started to look like a mob war to her. Even though the insurance had payed for all of Iris's medical expenses and continued to do so for the mental support Iris was supposed to be receiving, not a single penny went straight to her. Iris Eveningstar did not exist and there for she could not receive anything. HOWEVER all money from the accident went straight to…. SANTA MARIA DE LOS ANGELES! Those … God's people were suppose to look after her, and not out of charity in this case, but Iris was still homeless!

What in the name…?

"Mummy, mummy, come sing with us! We need more people for the gargoyles!" Trixie said. There had to be something on her face because all three frowned at her and Lucifer had that face where he tries to decode her.

"Sure!" she said closing the files. Nope, a glass of wine would not do. She needed a lot more to go through the whole stuff.

"Detective, are you ok?" Lucifer asked but Chloe just nodded, grabbing Trixie tight to her arms. She was growing up so fast, it would not be long before she gets to big to be grabbed off the floor.

"Ok, so, you three can be the gargoyles and I'll be Quasimodo." Trixie said.

"I thought you were after Esmeralda's role." Lucifer said.

"I am but just in case Penny Doherty gets the part, I don't want to be left without a leading role." She replied.

"Oh, my Dad, what a diva."

It wasn't until an hour later that Trixie actually dropped on Lucifer's shoulder, sound asleep. The good Devil he is, he put her on her bed struggling to be untangled from the little creature. Iris was actually swaying on her feet before Chloe let her in Maze's bedroom, who would not be back until the morning.

Finally, they were alone.

"Now, care to share with me what has shocked you so?" Lucifer said following her to the kitchen. He poured two glasses of wine and sat casually across from her on the bench. Chloe took a deep breath.

There goes nothing.

"Lucifer, I will ask you a question and I want you to answer me more sincerely than you possibly can." She said.

"I never lie detective."

"I know, but lying and telling half truths or delusional truths …"

"I am telling you the truth when I say I am the devil, you just don't want to…"

"Did you grow up with the English mob?" she asked him, her face straight and quite serious. Something that was in complete contrast to Lucifer who was laughing so hard Chloe thought he could have a heart attack.

"My Dad, the English mob? Detective what an imagination!" Lucifer said trying to catch his breath. Chloe crossed her arms and looked at him annoyed.

"Do I now? Because the more I think of it the more sense it makes. You appear out of nowhere, no records, nothing. You get a night club and act like you are the Godfather, doing people favors for only God knows the price…"

"…detective…"

"You have a BODYGUARD, you have scars on your back, fucking scars that look like they come from some kind of torture and you have such a distorted image of human relationships that I don't know what kind of childhood you had! You are constantly afraid of your FAMILY who want to kill you! Because you went against you father? A brother that is obviously not your biological brother, a mother who is not your mother but your dad's ex and she ended up a wealthy bitch lawyer who remembers NOTHING of the past months. Now you may be delusional about your life, Lucifer, but this whole thing sounds a lot like a Familia and a mob war and now people are dying!" Her voice low but it had such nerve that Lucifer thought she actually might be a demon of his. She was heaving hard and she took her glass of wine emptying it. Lucifer filled it again and moved to the counter for a glass of his favorite whisky. He looked back at her. She was beyond herself. There was something he didn't know, something she wasn't telling him. There were so many things nowadays.

"Ok, detective calm down. My family may act like a bunch of crazy, manipulative bastards with the occasional bloodthirst but they are certainly not the mob. Could you imagine God telling people … scratch that, they are the fucking Celestial Mob, what is your point?" Lucifer said. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and showed him the files. He rolled his eyes but took them. He was already on her bad side.

"Read here, the medical report on Iris after the fall." She said. Lucifer gave her a sideways glance worried about her mental state. Maybe the whole -being close to the devil- was finally getting to her. He took the file and looked at the first document skipping everything but the highlighted parts.

 _Fall out of nowhere_

 _Weird appendages on the victim's back_

 _Severe burns all over the body_

 _Flat diagram twice_

 _Miracle recovery…_

Lucifer threw back the stool he was sitting and turned around with a fire in his eyes. Chloe jumped behind the counter just in time to cover his mouth as he was about to yell something. His grip on her wrist was iron tight and she must have given away a face of discomfort because he immediately let her go.

"Do not stop me, detective." He said with a menacing tone he kept specifically for criminals.

"Lucifer, I know you may be triggered but…"

"She is an angel! She is a fucking angel, detective! He kicked her out of Heaven to get to me! That son of a …"

"Keep your voice down, please, Lucifer you don't know what's happened for real. Let's just sit down and look at the clues." Chloe tried to reason with him.

"I don't need any clues to know that she is another of my screwed up siblings, detective! I should have known." He said smirking. He put the paper back down and shook his head furiously. "A deranged girl who survived a fall and can hear my song? A lost innocent girl who insists on wearing a hideous, oversized jacket, for what? Well to cover for her wings of course!" he yelled. The sound of Trixie's door opening caught Chloe off guard allowing Lucifer to run pass her to the guest room.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Trixie asked, obviously alarmed.

"It's ok honey, just work stuff."

" _Did he sent you? DID HE?"_ Lucifer's voice echoed around the apartment.

"Just stay in your room, monkey, ok?" Chloe said and closed the door. She thought of grabbing her gun but decided against it. She ran to Maze's room and found Lucifer leaning over Iris who sat in the middle of the bed, crouched into a ball, covering her ears.

"Lucifer, stop!" Chloe yelled but he did not move.

"Do you have so little self-esteem, that you threw yourself over the Golden Gate, just because Daddy asked you?" The room temperature had risen several degrees and there was a stench of something burning. A soft sound of a weird psalm filled the air around them making Chloe edgy.

"Lucifer, stop, Iris is the victim here!" She tried to reason with him.

"OH, but is she? Angels have no free will, detective. They do as Father asks, so this little star here either did something as offending as raising an army against him, which I would have known, or jumped into her doom to please the fucking bastard!" The devil said with tone that made Chloe shiver. That was not her partner talking. That was a man she did not know and at that moment she wished she had taken her gun.

"Is that what you tell yourself to make you feel better?" Chloe said. Lucifer instantly stiffened and glanced at her confused. "You have no other choice because you have no free will? Because no matter what you do you have to do what your dad says? Is that how you justify being a complete jerk and a criminal and being over everybody else?" She said, crossing her arms. She was going to play his game. If he could not get out of his delusion, then she would enter his. It was about time he cut his crap.

"You wouldn't understand, would you? That's your biggest gift, being blissfully unaware about how your lives are played on a chess board." He said and got up to face her. "I never lied to you, I will never lie to you but I can't help if you don't want to face the truth of things. I WILL NOT set a bush on fire for you to believe me. You do or you don't and I strongly recommend to stay in you blissful little sphere of unawareness." Lucifer said. He was cold, and raw and something Chloe knew was there but never really wanted to admit.

"You can live in whatever delusion you want Lucifer. I tried to understand you, I tried to oversee all the things that made me question you. I wanted to believe in you, I did, but I will not let you terrorize victims and innocent people like…"

"Like the Devil I am? The old goat? The filthy demon who makes you do evil things and fills himself with sin and violence? Well, join the club detective! Generations of humanity are doing exactly that!" He yelled again. His sleeve was on fire but he did not care.

"STOP DOING THAT LUCIFER! Stop blaming others for your problems! If you don't want to be the image of what others see in you then don't! I will not let you use that lame excuse for your behavior, ok? You can say what you will to me, you can let me unguarded, disappoint me, hurt me BUT I will never let you take your personal issues on someone like Iris!" Chloe was yelling too now. She just felt so much anger and fear and despair. How could he? How dare he? Do what he did and blame, who, God! A damn hypocrite, he is!

"Hurt you? You have no idea what you are talking about, detective."

"Yeah? You think I don't? Do you really want to start this kind of conversation now? Because I would really like to hear what you have to say about you disappearing while I was on my death bed and you were getting married to a STRIPER while we were just starting to…" There were tears down her eyes. No, no she wouldn't, no , for Lucifer Morning Star.

"There are things you don't know, Chloe and you will never find out." He said. Her shock on hearing her given name showed on her face. Lucifer turned around to grab the girl but she was gone. A window was open, the cool breeze filling the air. Suddenly they both felt tired. There was no anger, no unpleasant feelings. Lucifer looked at Chloe. It had been Iris. She had been projecting her feelings onto them getting their emotions to the surface.

The severity of the situation hit them.

Iris was gone and loose in the city.

Both Chloe and Lucifer ran to the door and opened it, only to find Amenadiel on the other side. Lucifer groaned and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where the Hell have you been?" he yelled.

"Not everything is about you brother." Amenadiel said. Chloe averted her eyes and grabbed her keys.

"Stay here and fight all you want, just keep a mind on Trixie will you? I'm going to find Iris." She said and left. Lucifer put his brother down and shoved him into the house.

"Stay put and watch the child. DO NOT LEAVE." He said and ran after Chloe.

Lucifer entered the car just as Chloe was starting the engine. She shot him an annoyed look but let him be. She hit the gas and rounded the complex, going towards the direction Iris had fled.

It had been stupid of him, he knew. He should not have let his anger and pain get the better of him. What they said to each other, stupid things. He glanced at her and caught her staring at his sleeve. She turned her head and looked outside the window. This was the moment he had been afraid that would eventually come. The moment that Chloe Decker would find out the truth about him, his family and how she came to life. The moment he would totally lose her.

"The two victims had been prosecuted for Iris's case. They had been the track driver that hit her and the construction guard where she had been found." Chloe said surprising him. She was still angry at him but spoke to him nonetheless. She had that formal, work tone she used for the other detectives. Lucifer nodded but did not speak. There were a million things going through his head. Was Iris there to get him? Was she there for Chloe? Maybe she was just a fucked up angel like him and he was an ass. Was Chloe over with him? Did she mean the things she said? Could she not understand that everything he did he did for her? She never understood. Maybe she was not supposed to. He should just leave. She hates him already so what is the point?

"Where would you go if you were Iris?" Chloe asked more to herself than anything. Lucifer looked at her and frowned. How could she do it? How could she yell at him, fight him with all her might and then be cool enough to be professional? She turned around and looked at him as if asking him.

"Uhm, well, If I was Dad's spoiled brat I would go to his house." Lucifer said. Chloe looked at him confused before decoding the message. The Church! OF course.

"Does your family have a thing with churches?" She asked him. A lot of mob families had.

"Are we back to the preposterous theory of a mob family, detective? I told you, no mob, just sick celestial beings. Churches is where we feed our ego." He said.

"So you admit you are an egomaniac and you like people worshiping you." Chloe said.

"People worship me because I am a perfect creation. They worship gods and saints because they are manipulated into doing so." He replied.

"But you do feed on it." She said, no sense of humor coming out of her. He did not reply.

They were getting close to Sant Maria de Los Angeles when they noticed something really weird. There were people walking in the middle of the street. They looked hypnotized. As they moved forward the crowed was so thick that all cars had ceased moving. Some of the drivers were getting out of their cars and joined the crowd while others just stood there. Lucifer looked at Chloe and was ready to tell her to go back when she opened the door and stepped outside.

The crowd was singing _Hallelujah_

Chloe pointed to the church and they both cut through the crowd towards the cathedral. There was only one reason for all those people and that was Iris. As they went closer they could hear the church organ playing Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley and the crowd singing. The doors were open and people were fighting to get inside.

"Whatever you do, please do not frighten her." Chloe said.

"Whatever happens, detective, please let me protect you." Lucifer said. Chloe looked at him. There was trust in her eyes. She nodded and he started pushing people aside, opening the aisle. There was a table in the middle of the room. With no hesitation whatsoever he jumped onto it and got Chloe with him as well.

Across the hall he could see the huge church organ and sitting in front of it was a small figure, her back bare and two very familiar appendages were facing the crowd. They were burned, with fresh blood covering the pure white feathers that had lost their light.

"Are those? Does she?" Chloe could not speak. She could not be seeing well. Surely, those could not be wings on her back. What could be left of them. This had to be something else.

"IRIS!" Lucifer yelled and Chloe looked at him in shock. Was he really telling her the truth all this time?

The silence was deafening. Iris was looking at them with a look of utter terror and pain. Suddenly the crowd was upon them and the girl ran out of their sight.

"Get behind me." Lucifer said shoving her behind him before he jumped to the crowd. Bodies started flying left and right like toys as he made way for the stairs. People were taring at their clothes, yelling, screaming, just like in zombie movies. Were they living a second apocalypse? Was Lucifer really the Devil and the end of the world had come?

A strong arm pulled her forward and before she knew it they were running up the stairs to the roof of the church. What would they do once they were there? What was she suppose to do?

The cool night air hit her face giving her a sense of reality. She could see the crowd from where she stood, thousands of people. She could hear Iris whispering known words. She was standing at the edge of the roof, naked from the waist up. The shocking view of what could only be a pair of burned wings made the whole thing a lot more surreal.

"I told you I was afraid!" She yelled out into the wind. "I told you, I was afraid I would fall again! You said you understood, you said…" her voice was lost into the creepy children's song

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

"He's hurt me!" Lucifer said. "He's hurt me, more than he has hurt anyone else." Lucifer said.

"I know it hurts! It bloody hurts… all the time." There were tears in her eyes. She was leaning over the edge.

"There is no bloody point of doing that. You'll go straight to Hell." Lucifer said.

"I don't care." Iris said. "They hurt me, Lucifer. They burn my skin, tear my flesh and the fucking voices in my head! The fucking notes won't leave alone and you are a fucking French Horn inside my ear. It's going to end, it's going to…"

One moment Chloe saw Iris falling over the edge of the church and the next she was lying next to her, Lucifer covering with his jacket.

Lucifer leaning over her.

Lucifer with his huge wings that burned bright into the first light.


	8. The truth shall set you free, or not

**Warning: The chapter may contain explicit language, violence and disturbing behaviour**

 **I won nothing but the plot and Iris Eveningstar**

 **The truth shall set you free, or not**

Lucifer was sitting on the couch, head between his legs, hanged, defeated. He had used THEM. He had used them to save the girl from her doom.

Her fall

He'd done it out of instinct, it was all muscle memory. One moment he was standing next to the detective and the next he was light, catching Iris in his hands and putting her back down on the roof.

He would never forget Chloe's eyes as she looked at him, as she finally understood. There was shock and panic and enlightment. Then she her eyes had closed and she was going to hit the hard, unforgiving roof, and he knew how bad that could be and he would not let her get hurt and he had used THEM again. Fast reflects the damn things had. He had got her mid air, letting her down easy. Somehow Maze had found them and got them back to Lux and damned them there to get the kid to school or something.

So he found himself alone with two unconscious women and a hell lot of trouble. The bottle rested empty on the coffee table and the storage was too far away for him at the moment. What was he going to do when Chloe woke up? How was she going to react to him being… exactly who he had been saying he was? She would demand answers and explanations, maybe she would just walk off and abandon him. Should he tell her about her creation?

The distinct sound of the elevator brought him back. His brother walked in looking around for him. He stopped at the bar and brought him a bottle of wine. Well, it was not whisky but beggars can't be choosers.

"I heard things went a bit wild." Amenadiel said filling his glass.

"That's an understatement." Lucifer said and tasted the fine liquid.

"Did Chloe…?"

"She did." Another shot.

"I see, do you want to tell me what happened because the child was so scared she kept waking up screaming your name." Amenadiel said. Lucifer skipped the glass and just emptied the whole bottle. Maybe he should shoot or sniff something and be completely stoned.

"I really don't want to do anything right now except be alone but then I don't ever get what I want so why should now be any different?" Bottle empty he just fell back and looked at the ceiling.

"Tell me about the girl, Amenadiel. Was she sent here for me? Was she thrown off heaven to get me back to Hell somehow?" Lucifer asked him. Amenadiel got up and came back with three bottles of unidentified alcohol. He got a shot himself and put them on the table.

"I spoke to Gabe" he said. Lucifer sat upright trying to be unaffected by the mention of their sister. "The girl you have is our sister, Jophiel, an angel of enilghtment." He said. Lucifer did not react. "There are things I know and things I don't and the truth is that most of us know little to nothing about Jo." Amenadiel said and decided to sit down.

"Care to explain?" Lucifer asked.

Amenadiel sighed and graced another glass. "Jophiel is Dad's creation, she was brought to life long after you had fallen, that is why you could not recognize her. She is not of our class…" that earn him an arched eyebrow but Amenadiel kept on talking. "That is not the reason we had little to do with Jophiel, even the other angels of her class avoided her. You see Dad made Jo out of a star." Amenadiel said earning his brother's full attention.

"Let me guess, the Eveningstar? Which happens to also be the Morningstar? Which I ignited? Dad made an angel out of my light energy?" Lucifer said and broke into a fit of laughter. "Was his plan made so long ago really? How old is the girl anyway?"

"She was made around the time of the Greek Empire, a few thousands really. I remember her being quite calm and happy but the fact that she was carrying your energy along with the time Dad spent with her just marked her into our black list."

"Some angels you are, judging someone without knowing them first... no wait, that is exactly what you do!" Lucifer said. "So she is a sorry attempt at a savior. What happened then? Did Dad just shove her off the Golden Gate by mistake?"

"No, Luci, she just disappeared. Gabe told me that she liked going to churches and singing along with the humans. You know the praising angels don't like that. But then she would disappear, and no one knew where she had gone off to and Gabe… she saw her fall." Amenadiel said.

"What do you mean?"

"She just stood there, at the edge, hands open and fell."

"Like at Free Will?" Lucifer asked him. Amenadiel nodded.

"Gabe tried to save her, but you know, the decision had been made, all Gabe could do was ease the fall to the earth but her wings were burning and her skin was pealing off and she told me that once she got on her feet she was ran over by a track?" Amenadiel asked. Lucifer nodded.

"It says so in the medical report… wait, did Raphe save her?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, she died twice but Raphe kept getting her back. Once they were back Dad was quite furious."

"For saving her!?"

"For letting her fall, Luci"

* * *

Chloe woke up to soft hushes. She buried her head deep into the pillow welcoming the familiar scent and softness of the Egyptian cotton. It smelled of cologne, smoke and whisky. It smelled of Lucifer.

Lucifer

Lucifer her partner

Lucifer, the angel

Lucifer, the devil

Chloe jumped off the bed heaving as if se had ran a marathon. What the hell had happened? Had she really seen what she had seen? Lucifer standing over Iris and a pair of huge, wonderful, bright white WINGS spreading on his back.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" she said pacing around before stopping dead in her tracks.

God was real

Angels and demons and all that stuff were real. Maze was actually a demon. A demon who took her kid to school!

SHE HAD KISSED THE DEVIL

Chloe sat down on the bed again and breathed deeply. The hushed tones had ceased. No wonder Lucifer had stopped talking to whoever was there the moment he had heard her panic. She buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Suddenly a flashback of moments came back to her. Lucifer getting shot, Lucifer dying and then getting up, suspects cracking under his look, people screaming and a single word… _punishment._

She bolted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach to the toilet. The room was spinning. It was there, it was all there. God, he had told her so many times! She tried to get up to her feet and stood over sink, washing her mouth. She looked at the mirror and a caught a dark complexion vanishing behind the wall.

 _I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you._

He had told her and she just chose not to believe him. What had he done to not deserve her trust now? Sure he was infuriating and he broke the rules and he risked her job too many times but, really, how many times had he saved her? How many times had he stayed with her in the hospital, cooked for her, take care of Trixie for her? There were just so many things that made sense now and just a million more that didn't.

Chloe took another look at the mirror. She was a detective. There was a case to solve. There was a mystery to be unraveled. Did it matter that it was probably of celestial proportions? Maybe, but she would not abandon her logic now. She would meet Lucifer Morningstar like she always did; with a vast amount of patience.

She would get through

She would

She got out of the bathroom and walked carefully to the living room. Amenadiel was sitting on the sofa with a dozen of empty bottles before him.

 _He was probably an angel too._

Lucifer was standing by the sofa, watching her like one does a wild animal afraid of scaring it. She was just so tired she let herself fell on the sofa. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Lucifer decided to talk.

"I was about to get you coffee, but I heard you experiencing some unpleasant consequences of last night's meal, so maybe a tea or chamomile would be more preferable?" he said being as polite and subtle as she had ever seen him. He was trying to play nice.

"Tea would be nice, thanks." She said. Lucifer nodded and disappeared. Chloe looked at Amenadiel. He seemed calm, like nothing had changed.

"So, I suppose you are an angel too." She said. It seemed to surprise him, but he gave her a soft smile.

"An archangel" he corrected her. Chloe nodded as if she understood what it meant.

"Are you really older than him or were you made all at once, you know like the big bang?" she asked him.

"I am the first born. Luci and Mike are next." He said. Luci and Mike, like Michael? They were twins or something? There was a moment of silence before Chloe asking again.

"Is Iris an angel too?" It was a stupid question, but she just had to keep functioning somehow.

"Her name is Jophiel, she … is in a peculiar situation." Amenadiel said just as Lucifer arrived with a silver plate of steaming hot tea, a mug, and an English cake. He put it in front of her and poured her tea for her, asking her if she wanted any sugar or milk. Amenadiel looked at him like he had grown a second head. Which he probably could. It was easy to see this kind of behavior when she thought he was the son of an English mobster but the Devil?

HOW THE HELL WAS THE DEVIL AN ENGLISH GENTLEMAN?

Chloe calmed her self down and accepted her tea, taking in its familiar scent. He always made her tea, didn't he though?

 _You have absolutely no sense what a cup of tea means, and I won't let you savage it, detective._

It was rare, but he did actually made her tea, exactly as she liked it, no questions asked.

"Do you mind if I go see Jophiel?" Amenadiel asked. Both nodded and in a matter of seconds they were left alone.

Lucifer sat before her, silent. That was a first for her devilish partner. No, her partner, the devil. She looked at him closely. There was no persona before her. At least not the one she had come to call his Devil persona. The man before her, pardon, the angel, looked nervous and insecure and all the things she knew Lucifer was in reality. For a moment she thought about Linda and her estimation of his mental state. Did she know? When she said what she had said in court, had she known the truth? She closed her eyes and she had this mental image of Lucifer with his wings out, bounded, and tortured ready to be thrown off a cloud while he screamed for his dad.

The sound of the sofa shifting brought her back and she saw Lucifer ready to flee, a grimace of pain on his face.

"You are the Devil." She said.

"I have been telling you…"

"You are an angel." She added.

"Don't let the blasted things confuse you, detective…"

"You are immortal." She said, and he shut up. There was evident hurt on his face. "Are you? I mean I've seen a man empty his gun at you and you had as much as a scratch." She said. Lucifer kept his distance as he bended and grabbed a half-filled glass of some booze or another. He clearly knew there was an unpleasant question coming.

"I am in general"

"In general? Like except the times that I shoot, or you die saving me… did you die, when Malcolm shoot you?" she asked him, and he nodded. She took a deep breath and hid her face in her palms. He had actually died. She remembered hearing the gun go off. She pictured the blood flowering on his shirt as he fell backwards. She remembered her heart beating fast, and her hands shaking and her scream being caught in her throat as her pain struggled to get out. She had never gotten over it. As long as he was with her, it didn't matter if he had been wearing a vest or not. He was alive.

But now?

Now she would find out.

"How? How did you die when you are immortal? How did you come back? Did you… did you go to…?"

"Hell? That blasted place, yeah I did" _and not just that one time._ He thought. He looked at her waiting for her to realize the monster she had across her so she could just run away screaming and been done with it.

But not his detective

His… Chloe

She was waiting his answers. She was trying to make sense of all the things that had happened to them. Ever the logical one, ever the detective, never a weak of heart. He gave away a small smile that he tried to hide behind his glass. He eyed her through the golden liquid, she was looking at him intently.

"Do you want to know why I died or why I came back? Because if you know about the one you may not want to stick around for the other." He replied. Chloe took a sip of her tea. It helped her calm down.

"I don't care why you came" She said and took a deep breath. "It is enough that you did." She said. There, quid pro quo. She had to be honest with him, she had to give him a chance, she needed to. She watched his expression change from sad to surprised, happy and then back to trouble.

"I… I…"

He cursed in an unknown language and got up. He did not want to tell her. He wanted to go back, before his mother, before knowing. He wanted to go back to that beach, to that confused kiss and the warm hug outside the lab. Ignorance is indeed bliss.

"When I am with you, detective, I am completely mortal." He said. There was no weight lifted from his shoulders, no sense of relief. His heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was high as if he was getting ready for a fight.

 _It seems you make me vulnerable too, detective._

"When you are with me?"

"It seems that there is a safe distance range, like when I entered the gas chamber in that lab, but generally speaking you could shoot me now and sent me back to Hell."

 _Please don't._

It was written all over his face. There were a few moments of silence before the big question.

"Why me?" there it was. "I mean, I get now why you were being so weird what with checking my back for wings and all but since we can establish that I am not an angel, why me?" She asked him and now there was need in her voice. There was this thing that connected them, that made THEM special and she had to know why.

"Do you mind If I go sniff a bit and come back?" Lucifer said

"Is it that bad? Does it have to do with the fact that I am an atheist? Is it because I am around danger all the time and you just had to go back to Hell somehow?" There was a pause and her head snapped up, she jumped form her seat and looked at him terrified. "What are you doing coming with me and putting your self in danger? You should ... no, I should, I should…" she said and walked towards the elevator. Lucifer snatched her and held her there with both arms.

Could she be for real? Had Dad put all his graces to this single, incredible human being?

He caressed her hair, for what would probably be the last time, then her cheek and looked deep into her green-blue eyes.

"You Chloe Jane Decker are a God's Gift" he said. The detective frowned and held his palms against her face for a moment before removing them.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked him, and he wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh so hard.

"Do you know that your parents could not have children?" He asked her.

"Yes, mom always said I was her personal miracle although she didn't often…" then her eyes went wide open. She had never thought how literal that phrase could be until that moment. Lucifer looked at her with evident pain in his face and ripped himself away from her wincing at the sudden lack of contact.

"The night after… after the lab, I met with my mother at this club. There was a photo there, on the wall with your mother and Amenadiel." He said, his back facing her. "He had been sent to bless her with child. It was Dad's request, one-time thing, well, except you know… a few biblical situations but you are not a prophet now are you?" He said with a small laugh. He turned around a bit and saw her standing there confused.

"What has that to do…?" She did not finish her sentence.

"Can't you see it, detective? It was all planned by the old goat! He knew I would eventually escape Hell and he had it all planed out. He made me the perfect bait. A beautiful, righteous, headstrong woman, immune to my charms, set to get me to do the right thing! Someone I would hear, I would follow, I would lov…" he stopped dead there. "You were meant to meet me and … and… I would never let you be a pawn to his plans, Chloe. Not for me, not for anyone. You will have free Will for as long as I have a say in this." He said. She did not respond which could not be good. She had that frown on her face like when she tries to put all the leads together. He could see she was connecting the dots.

He could see the anger rising in her.

"So, this is all about you?" She asked him truly irritated.

"Did you just heard a word of what I said?" He replied.

"Oh, I did, how I was made especially for you, to fall for you, to make you fall for me, to save your devilish ass, like, did actually someone tell you or…"

"I know what a manipulative bastard my father is…"

"I had a life before meeting you, Lucifer. I had a husband and a daughter, and I did not divorce because of you. I am a human being, not a pawn." She said.

"Exactly, it is all I have been saying!"

"So, instead of coming to me, of talking to me, you decided to just dumb me on my sick bed and go be miserable in Vegas. That is why you married Candy, didn't you? To make me hate you?" She asked him all business.

"I never wanted you to hate me, detective. You… you don't hate me?" he asked but she did not answer. No, she could not hate him, she would not be there if she did. "Chloe, I wanted you to have a choice, to live your life as you wanted not as my father wanted." He said trying to make her understand.

"And how do you know what I want Lucifer? How do you let me choose when you take away my choice?" She was getting angry again. She was hurting but she had to understand.

"I gave you back your choice, detective! I removed my self from the equation, I let you live your life!" Lucifer yelled.

"Maybe I wanted you in my life! Maybe you should have damned asked before making me feel all those things and ripping them away!" Chloe yelled back.

"They were not real, Chloe! Don't you understand that we have been played? What we felt was not real!"

"I have fallen in love Lucifer, I have been hurt and betrayed and I know how real all of that feels, trust me."

"You don't understand how the bloody bastard works. He decides how you best fit to his plan and then makes you follow it believing you have free will." Lucifer said. Did she not understand it was for her sake?

"It is as they say then, like father like son." She said. The hurt look on his face made her regret it but he had to face the truth. He had to understand that what he did was not as good as he had intended it to be.

"I. AM. NOTHING. LIKE. HIM" He growled. His eyes flashed gold, his wings got out and she could see small flames coming out of his fingers. Chloe took a step back and looked at him terrified. He took a deep breath and hid the blasted things away.

"You claim you want me to choose but instead of letting me choose you decide I am off better without you, so you make the decision for me letting yourself believe it is free will." She takes a step towards him. "What is worse is that instead of sticking with your stupid decision you come back to remind me how hurt and betrayed I felt, EVERY SINGLE DAY" she said poking him for good measure.

For a moment, Lucifer went back to his Hell Cage, stabbing his brother again and again. He felt the pain, the betrayal, the regret. He had done it for her. He had done it to save her. He had died for her. He had killed his brother for her. He had stood by her side, day after day, denying her, just to be sure she was safe. He had given her a choice.

"I DID IT FOR YOU!" He screamed.

His eyes were gold, there were tears down his face. "All I ever do I do it for you and your little hell spawn. I try to protect you, even when you don't know it, I have done terrible things for you, I HURT TOO and what do I get in return? WHAT? You get mad at me and yell at me and everything I do is wrong. I thought you were special, but you are just like everybody else, aren't you? He did make you in his image, after all." He spat at her.

"Maybe you should just look at the mirror, Lucifer." She said stepping towards the elevator.

"I know what I am detective, a sinner and a monster. What does that make you?" he yelled at her as the elevator's doors opened. Chloe entered and turned around to face him. Her face was red and swollen. It served her well. She should be hurting like him. She should feel helpless and tortured like…

Lucifer ran to the elevator just as the doors were closing.

" _Chloe, please_ " he said, but the words never got past the thick walls. He stayed there for a few moments before hearing a familiar tune coming from the piano.

 _I thought you might just need a friend_

If there was ever, any doubt, the devil, did cry.


	9. Shadows

**Major warning! This chapter contains explicit language, violence and sexual abuse. If you are to be triggered please do not proceed.**

 **As I always I own nothing but the plot of this story.**

 **Shadows**

Amenadiel was sitting on a leather couch positioned towards the balcony. Somewhere in the back he could hear Jophiel, no Iris, playing the piano. She had been playing for three days nonstop. Her fingers had been burned and were beginning to bleed but no one could stop her. He had tried to talk to her but to no avail. She did not respond to anyone. The only time she seemed to be having contact with them was when he had called her Jophiel. She had given him a look, taken right out of Lucifer's look, a look of betrayal, and she had let an ear-piercing scream. Lucifer had kicked them out at that moment. They had been occupying the loft just above Lux, where Luci kept his reserve piano and a few old furniture. He had been sleeping on the couch and, well, Iris had not left the blasted thing. He had tried to contact Gabriel again and even Raphael but they did not respond. He knew he was not responsible for whatever had happened to their little sister. He did feel guilty for the way everybody had been treating her in the Silver City.

Jophiel had been so full of energy just like Luci had been, but where his brother had been rebellious and hungry for independence, Jo, had been calm and happy to help. She had a beautiful voice and she liked to sing, that was why she must had been joining the human churches. Father would take her for walks and talk to her about humans and angels and off course, Hell. There had been no doubt that God had a preference to his littlest girl.

A favorite daughter

Luci would laugh his ass off

 _Gods favorite children, see where that got us, brother!_

Even though he was worried about his sister, Amenadiel could not shake the feeling that Lucifer was torturing himself.

He had not meant to over hear but they had been screaming from a point on. Iris had gotten upset and ran off to the living room. He had tried to catch her and he saw them screaming at each other. They both had that look on their face. They looked hurt and betrayed and so much… in love. Amenadiel had seen billions of couples fighting, getting married, having a family. He may not have felt that emotion, but he had seen enough to know. Those two could not be separated. He wished his Father knew what he was doing because Lucifer was so unstable without Chloe that one misstep and they could be having the Apocalypse next morning.

"Can you bloody stop? It's been three days!" Lucifer's voice echoed in the empty loft suddenly. Amenadiel jumped off his seat surprised. He had not been expecting his brother. The last time he had seen him he had been taking his home apart.

"Luci!" He yelled but the devil walked towards the instrument and closed the lid violently. Iris jumped off the stool, kicking it down with the back of her knees . They stayed like that shooting daggers at each other for a few seconds. They were really, very much alike. More so than Lucifer had been with his twin. They were both a mess, Iris with a dirty, burnt shirt, cut open for what had remained of her wings and Lucifer…

Well, he looked like Hell itself. He had not shaved in three days, his eyes were bloodshot, hair everywhere, shirt burned at the edges and he had various cuts on his forearm. They looked like he had been testing something.

"Lucifer, what happened to your arms?" Amenadiel asked him. Lucifer turned around to look at him and felt a pain low at his sheen. Iris kicked him hard and then punched him right in the chest before vanishing into the back, rapping one thing or another.

"A feisty one, isn't she? For someone who is supposed to be catatonic!" Lucifer said as he got up and walked to the mini fridge where he kept a few bottles.

"Will you answer me? What happened to your arms? What has happened to you?" Amenadiel asked him.

"Well, big brother, I had been counting occasions." He said with a creepy smile.

"Counting? Wait, did Chloe come back?" Amenadiel asked him. There was a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"She did, yeah, one, two, three… ten times." Lucifer said counting his cuts. "Ten times the detective reached my door and one time she… almost reached it." He said emptying the bottle. He threw it somewhere in the apartment and went for another one.

"What does that mean? Lucifer, you look a mess. You need to get yourself together brother and go find her. If she did come here…"

His laughter came straight up from hell. It was raw and cold, and it gave him the creeps.

"Oh, she did come, brother, and I showed her exactly who I am. It was about time she accepted the truth." Lucifer said as he walked towards the balcony. The rapping of the old wardrobe was starting to get to his nerves, but it was a good variation from the piano all those days.

"What did you do Luci?"

" _What did you do, Luci? Bad Luci! Bad Devil!"_ he made fun of him in a hysterical voice. He was high. So that means he either sniffed every drug on earth or he had been taking drugs in front of Chloe.

"Lucifer?"

"You know, I never understood why men whined about women. They are truly magnificent, but the douches are true to one thing. The bloody bitches don't care about who you truly are just for the one they want you to be." He said. He was crying again but he had become very good at hiding it. He had not slept at all in the three days that had passed. He had broken every piece of furniture in his loft, he had been sitting on the floor, and he had been partying at Lux EVERY SINGLE NIGHT.

That was exactly who he was. He liked to drink, to party, to do drugs and fuck… hard. If she did not want to accept it that would be her fucking problem. And his Dad's. FUCK THEM BOTH JUDGEMENTAL BASTARDS!

"Chloe came here to talk to you and you were choking your pain in alcohol and drugs?"

"CHLOE came here to make me apologize for something I righteously did, and she saw me having fun with booze, drugs and Mary Sue's ass."

Amenadiel hand slapped himself.

"Oh, Luci"

"She left a minute or two ago. It's done now, we are over with Dad's miracle baby." He said emptying the second bottle like water. After letting it fall from the balcony he came back with a feral smile. "Let's deal with his other baby, now shall we?" He said and took a few steps before Amenadiel stopped him.

"That would not be a good idea. I don't think you are going to force anything out of her and in your condition… sorry, Luci but you will only get things worse." Amenadiel said.

"Well, did any of our pompous siblings got their asses down here to help?" Lucifer said and Amenadiel shook his head.

"Then I am going to relieve the girl from at least one of her problems." He said and got a hell knife out of his pocket. Amenadiel's eyes show heaven.

"What do you think you are doing, brother?" Amenadiel asked him, positioning himself in front of him.

"Why brother, I am cutting them off, what remained of her wings. Can't you see those things are hurting her? I have been a drunk mess but you certainly are the blind one." Lucifer said and tried to pass by him.

"No, I won't let you, we don't know exactly what has happened." Amenadiel tried to reason with him.

"No one knows what happened but Iris and Dad and since the fucking bastard won't tell us the least we can do is help the poor lass." He replied but there was not warmth in his voice. Amenadiel repositioned himself in front of him. Lucifer took a deep breath and looked at him. He was starting to feel wared off, the drugs waring off his system as Chloe went further away from him. He wanted to sleep and never wake up.

 _What do you desire?_

 _Silence_

"She is a mortal brother, those things are nothing but a burden to her. She hurts, haven't you noticed? They drive her crazy." Lucifer tried to explain what had been plain as day to him. The fact that would spite Dad was just a bonus. Besides the girl had done what he never could. Somehow she had thrown all that greatness of God's servant to His face and on her own FREE WILL, which he still could not understand, she had fallen.

"Fall and you shall rise again, higher and higher." Her voice filled the dead area as she rounded the room rapping rhythmically on the walls.

"I understand, Luci, but I won't let you do it when you are like that. You are hurting and you just want to do something you think will make you feel better. No, I will let you do it only when you are both sane." Amenadiel said. Lucifer looked at the girl as she repeated her mantra. He remembered that night at…

No, that woman was out of his life. He would hurt no more. He looked his brother in the eye and lifted the dagger.

"Luci, no!"

* * *

Chloe had no idea how she got home after what she had seen. She had tried to take a few days off but with a case open it would be impossible. She had to go everyday at the precinct, look at the files, think about Lucifer and his family and all the things they had said to each other. Things that were meant to hurt.

Because both were hurting inside.

Lucifer may have been with the whole of L.A but he was definitely a first at… whatever their situation had been. It was still difficult for her to realize what him being the actual devil meant. That morning, after going back home, she had freaked out seeing Maze. To Mazikeen's defense, she had been really patient, which had been a first, but it was a lot easier to accept her demonic nature.

What changed, really?

She already knew she was a torturer and a killer and they were getting along just fine. Ok that was weird. The thing was that she had time to think what was different in Lucifer's and Maze's situations.

Lucifer had hurt her and he hadn't even realized it. What was really killing her was that he actually had good intentions, but her pain was so big that she had gone out of patience for him. Maybe she needed to visit Linda. Maybe she should have visited Linda before going to Lux.

She had had a hunch that he would be like Hell, as he was every time things went south. She had tried to visit the past three days but she would only made it to Lux's door and then she would fled. She knew she was the mature one, she had been there before, relatively speaking, she had to try to understand. Tonight she had gathered the courage to get inside. They had no progress with the case but they still had one and she needed to see him so damn, much. So she pushed her ego back, dressed up and went to Lux to find him.

He had been sitting in front of the piano, a numerous shots in front of him, hair dishelved, beard evident, shirt burnt. There were cuts on his arms and of what she saw he held a small knife on his hand cutting through his arm. Her first reaction was to run to him and stop him but when she lost him in the crowd she realized he knew she was there.

 _She cut through the crowd asking where Lucifer Morningstar was. She caught a glimpse of him sniffing coke from a silver dish. She lost him again. A moment later he would make out with both a man and a woman who emptied a back of K-pops down his throat. He grabbed a bottle and disappeared. She was about to lose her guts when the waiter came by bringing her a drink. He obviously had not been informed about their quarrel. She downed a shot and saw him cutting himself again before disappearing in the back. He would not avoid her for ever. She gathered her courage and went on. She would tell him that she was willing to listen. That they had to get to the bottom of what was happening with his sister. She would tell him that, that…_

 _Then she saw him, half hidden in the service hall. He was holding a blond bimbo from her hair burying his teeth at her boobs. He tore at her attire and pushed her violently against the wall opening his zipper. She had to go, she had to, but she stayed. She saw him fucking her against the wall. She saw her crying out and also begging for more. There was malice in his eyes as he pumped into her, slapping her, pulling her hair. He had left her as abruptly as he had entered her. She fell down on shaking feet and Lucifer grabbed her head shoving his huge cock into her mouth violently._

Chloe's cheeks flushed at the memory. She should have been repelled, and she was but there was a part of her that knew that was Lucifer too. There was a part that fantasized about being the blond bimbo. She walked to the cabinet seeing Lucifer's expensive wine. She took it and decided that tonight she would empty it.

Tonight she was officially heart broken.


	10. Always return to the crime scene

**Important Warning: The chapter contains description of abuse and self harm. If you are to be triggered please do not procceed.**

 **I won nothing but the plot of this story**

 **Always return to the crime scene**

The bright sunlight invaded the room with a force that was almost uncanny. Lucifer tried to hide his face in the pillow. He tried to find that comforting smell of jasmine and vanilla with a hint of gunpowder. All he could smell was sweat and smoke and a heavy perfume that made him nauseated. He peaked around and saw blond and pink hair filling his vision. The two girls had smudged the pillow with heavy make up and soiled his bed with alcohol and white dust. Closing his eyes, he saw Chloe sleeping on that same pillow. He saw her hidden in his arms as she gave herself away to sleep.

"No" he murmured. The strong sunlight was burning his back and he could feel the stars attacking him with their energy and the smell was too much and Chloe had slept on that bed.

"Go away." He murmured as he pushed himself up. The two girls woke up dizzy and confused. They looked at him trying to understand what was going on.

"Go, leave! Go away!" he yelled and he pushed them out of the bed. He stayed like that, with his head in his hands until he heard the elevator going down. His head was killing him, the smell was killing him and it felt as if his skin was being peeled off. He took a look at his body for good measure but everything was ok. The buzz he had associated with his stars along with the CONSTANT playing of the damn melody in the lower level was splitting his head in two.

"Just shut up!" he shouted at the burning globe.

He glared at the sun as if that would help and then opened the doors to let some fresh air inside before locking himself into the bathroom.

"Just stop" he whined again but it was all there. He was overwhelmed by his senses. What had he taken the previous night? Was the detective near him?

Before thinking it twice he grabbed a small knife, left forgotten on his sink and cut through his arm.

Nothing

Bloody nothing

He didn't know if he should be happy or just scream his lungs out. He didn't know if he wanted it to. He got his head up, looking himself in the mirror. He had not shaved in five days; his hair had gone unwashed and back to their natural curly state. He had black circles around his bloodshot eyes and he was as pale as he could ever be.

All in all, he looked pathetic.

What would his demons say if they saw their mighty lord like this? Like a sorry school boy sick with … , with whatever that was. Speaking of demons, was Maze still staying with them? If Chloe had made her leave, she would have kicked his ass back to hell. So, would that mean they were still living together?

She trusted a demon but not him?

 _Do you think it is a matter of trust, Luci?_

It didn't matter, he had done it. Chloe would forget about him and live her life and he could be his real self.

 _Which is, Luci?_

"Gabe, I know it is you, sister and I am starting to get annoyed." he whispered but there was no reply. He took a shower, combed his hair and pondered shaving. Maybe he should try this new style. It made him look more intimidating. Yep, the beard was staying.

He put on his charcoal black suit with his red handkerchief and took a look at the mirror.

Much better

The room smelled of car gas now but anything was better than THAT. He looked at the bed for a moment before grabbing the sheets and pillows and throwing them off the balcony. He felt a sudden hit in his sternum. He looked at the sky, to the invisible Morningstar and gave her the finger. That should teach it to stay silent. Now, he had to go and be the devil he was.

He was about to hit the button to the elevator when his phone went off.

Unknown number

Exciting

"Hello there, unknown person" he said.

"Mr. Morningstar? Fancy dude, big money?" the heavy accent reminded Lucifer of the gypsies living across the warehouse. He had tipped a few of them to call him if they had seen anything around that cursed place.

"Speak"

"Dead guy, warehouse, no police … yet." he said and hanged off. Lucifer looked at the elevator door open and close. His instinct was to go back to the crime scene. However, until he reached the damn place, police would be there and so should she.

 _What do you care, big bad devil?_

 _Shut up, Gabe and show yourself coward_

The sudden silence alerted him. A moment later a guitar had replaced the piano in a familiar '90s jam. There had been a crime, a crime against his family. He had to find the killer and punish him. He had to know what had happened, for Iris's shake. He could do it, one last time.

 _What then?_

"Then I find you, spank you, and leave the City of Angels, forever." he said determined to go through the day.

He arrived at the crime scene just as they were unwrapping the yellow tape. A few uniforms greeted him as usual. It felt so unreal. Did they really not know what had happened? Could they be as clueless? He passed by them and searched for his informant. He saw a short, tanned guy talking to a familiar bulky detective. Lucifer turned around trying to assess the best course of action. If he stayed, Dan would finally see him and he had a feeling that the meeting would not go very well. If he went to the body, Chloe would be there. He turned around and entered the warehouse. Everything was just as they had left them a week back. The dirty mattress, the piano, the broken chair. He went to the glass facade and looked outside.

There was a waste land before him, full of mud and broken buildings. There was a unique view of the sky and a sense of freedom. He could understand why Iris, Jophiel, whatever she was called, had chosen this shithole. There was a thing with angels and the celestial globe. It made sense to a point.

He looked down and saw the humans walking around like big ants. He saw them gathered to the far-right corner of the premise. He supposed that was where the guy was. Well, he would not weep for him.

A sudden glow of light caught his eye. He frowned and spotted her, all blond hair and leather jacket. She took another turn and the light was back blinding him. What the…?

The beam was lost as suddenly as it appeared and he could see her covering her neck with her free hand. Was she hurting?

 _Oh Luci, you stupid devil_

It was the necklace!

She was still wearing it. Did that mean he had another chance?

No, stop it you stupid. She doesn't care, she shouldn't and everything is for the best. Well, she is his Dad's personal miracle. It makes sense that she is a judgmental little…

Her eyes

Her big green blue eyes, angry and hurt and … something. She was looking straight at him. She turned away and a moment later his phone went off.

" _we need to talk."_

Lucifer straightened his jacket and looked at the sky. It was gray but it had a sick strong light. He didn't like it. He looked around, finding Iris's old sack. Had they just left it here? It looked like a pile of shit but maybe there was something in there for Lopez. He grabbed it and walked down. He opened the rusty door and stepped outside.

Suddenly, everything went dark

"You asshole!" Dan screamed. There was a blinding pain in Lucifer's left eye. He could feel the damn thing swollen and closing. That would have never had happened before.

"Dan, what the hell?" he heard her yell but Douche's breath was hot in his ear.

"I trusted you, I put faith in you and you hurt them both." the detective hissed.

"Didn't your mama never told you not to put faith in the Devil?" Lucifer said seeking the pain and warmth of the blood flow on his face.

"Stop it." Chloe said in a calm, cop voice. "Mr. Morningstar, please follow me." she said. Lucifer dusted his jacket and passed by Daniel and Ella who had a face of complete shock.

"Ms. Lopez, I believe this could be useful. Please call me should you happen upon any shiny feathers." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer, what is going on? Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"Everything is finally in place, Ms. Lopez. The detective and I realized that we are not meant to… work together." he said. Ella's eyes went wide open in pure shock before softening.

"oh, lovers' quarrel." she said. Lucifer frowned and followed the detective. He was going to miss the petite Latina.

"What is there that you would like to talk about, Detective Decker?" he said looking anywhere but her.

Chloe stood before him, arms crossed, all business.

"I know why you are here."

"Enlighten me" he replied.

"We both know this is more than just murders. The victims are forming a …"

"a five-pointed star." he added.

"Do you think that someone might know?" she asked. It was all so familiar he could almost believe that nothing had changed.

He would not be fooled.

"We are not working together… detective Decker. This case is way out of your league." he said, his voice cold and empty. Chloe looked at him trying to get that image from the other night out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see him wild and drunk fucking that girl.

"Let me set this straight. I know that whatever is going on has definitely something to do with your family BUT I have three dead people, all connected to your sister, murdered by some kind of lunatic as part of a ritual which means that lunatic probably has an idea about the nature of Iris. I have been through crazy people and almost beaten to death by human zombies and I am not standing back from MY CASE!" she said, breathing hard.

Lucifer looked at her amazed by her stubbornness. She had obviously inherited the stubbornness of all humanity.

"Let's make a deal then? Can you handle a deal with the devil?" he asked.

"The only deal I am going to make is with Lucifer Morningstar." she said all business.

"One and the same darling." he said but before she could answer back he raised his hand adding. "The deal is, we work this last thing together, stupid human procedure and all but if we find anything more than a religious lunatic, even one human who is doing this consciously and is affecting my sister… he is mine." he said.

Chloe looked at him stoically.

 _This last thing_

Was it really nothing to him all they had been through? Could he be so blind from his anger? Maybe he was always like that, maybe she hadn't wanted to see.

A last case together. That would be it. They were really done.

"You don't go behind my back. Anything we do, we do it together. Even if you figure this out without me, you tell me first." she added. Lucifer straightened his jacket and extended his hand.

"You have yourself a deal, detective Decker." he said. Chloe shook his hand and saw his right eye shining gold. She knew he had done it on purpose, to intimidate her but all she felt was pain and ache. His left eye was swollen shut and it had been her fault.

She was hurting him and he was too proud to admit it.

"Deal Mr. Morningstar. You better leave now and have that eye looked over. I will meet you at the precinct." She said and practically ran away from him, as far away as she possibly could.

Lucifer turned his back on her and walked to his car. He would not give her the satisfaction of running away. No, she could run but he was the Prince of Darkness. She should never forget that. He started the engine and hit the gas. He didn't want to go to the precinct. He wanted to stall, to be late, infuriatingly late. He wanted to punch something. Maybe Amenadiel, no, no, that wouldn't do. His brother was no match. He should go to Maze. Yes, she would be pissed and angry with him for sure. They could have a fight and then inform her of his plan. He didn't have one yet but he would when the time came.

Would she follow?

Would she go with him or stay with the humans?

 _Will she abandon me too?_

The wind felt good on his face. His eye had stopped throbbing and it was back to normal. He took a look at the mirror, good as new. If that was not proof he needed to stay away from the detective then, what was it?

 _Oh my god, I am… you should… I should stay away from you._

The tires squealed as he hit the brakes. He touched his cheekbone, perfectly healed now.

 _Yes, you are a jerk_

Could she…? Did she still care? No, that was preposterous. She couldn't care for the devil, she wouldn't if she had the chance.

 _You're an idiot_

 _You're annoying, stop pestering me._

 _But you are_

 _Why don't you show yourself, sister and tell it to my face?_

 _It's more fun this way, aren't you one for fun Lucifer? Maybe I should go and visit that little human of yours._

 _YOU SHAN'T_

 _You are pathetic_

With that the voice was gone and he hit the gas heading towards the detective's house to see Maze.

* * *

Lucifer parked, illegally, outside the house and walked to the door. He was ready to pick the lock when he remembered the child's face that night. She had seemed scared. Amenadiel had told him she had been having nightmares all night long and she had been screaming his name. He took a look at his watch. She should be at school.

 _Why do you care?_

The devil rolled his eyes and picked the lock to get himself in the familiar living room. The dagger flew half an inch by his ear.

"Are there no brave creatures in this creation anymore to fight me face to face? Do you have to catch me unprepared?" he said annoyed.

"It was meant as a hello" Mazikeen said from her stool in the kitchen. She was sitting there, eating cereal with vodka. Lucifer walked to her and grabbed the bottle intending to empty it. On a second thought he took a glass from the cabinet and poured some. He had class, he was fancy, he was the damn devil, not a drankard fool!

"I am surprised you still live here." he said as a matter of fact.

"She gave me the cold shoulder for a few days but we talked and everything was back to place. It seems she feels safe being in the good side of Hell's Head Torturer." she said. "The same cannot be said for its Lord." she added.

"She is not who I thought she was." he said and refilled his glass. He looked at the living room. Iris's accordion was sitting on the sofa, forgotten, abandoned.

"She or you?" Maze replied. Lucifer glared at her and walked around the bench toward the accordion. "Look, I am not one for human feelings and all that stuff but you need to get it together, Lucifer and see the truth." she said.

"Which is?" he asked standing among Beatrice's toys. There was a script on the table, Esmeralda's role had been noted. She had done it, the little hell spawn!

"Decker is weird but she has no problem with you being the Devil."

"I know." he replied. He set his glass down and grabbed the accordion, hanged it on his shoulder and caressed the keys.

"You do? What is this all about? Why don't you guys have sex and stop with the whole whining thing?" the demon said. Lucifer played a few more notes as he walked towards her.

"Detective Decker has a problem with me being me, in general. What is done, is done. This is over for me." he said. He pulled the accordion off his shoulder and set it on the bench.

"You are going back to hell?" she asked him.

"I am going away, I don't know where. You don't have to follow me."

 _Please do_

"You are giving up"

"Mazikeen… I am merely accepting the fact that I can't win. I just wanted to tell you… and fight a bit but you don't seem to be in the mood." he said. Mazikeen rolled her eyes on him and grabbed her knives from her pocket.

"Stop being a whoosh Lucifer and start being what you are." She said. Lucifer was waiting for her definition of what he was but she just went back to her breakfast. What was he, really? Who was he?

Was he the Devil?

Was he Light bringer?

Maybe Lucifer Morningstar, a club owner and a womanizer

Or maybe he was just Lucifer, a man brought up by the English mob who had traveled to L.A to get away from them.

Or was he a plumper's son from Connecticut, who wanted to be a method actor?

No matter, he was who he was. He looked at his watch and smirked. He would be so late. He grabbed the accordion and left, leaving the door wide open. He threw the instrument in the car, grabbed the ticket, burning it with his fingers. He sat behind the wheel and a thought struck him. He got a cigarette, lit it and put it in his mouth before starting the engine.

* * *

Chloe was sitting behind her desk reading a tone of files. There were crime photos on the wall but she knew the answer would not be in them. She had a feeling the answer would be hidden in Iris's head.

She thought back to the church, the sight of her bloody, burned wings and hurt flesh. Could this have to do with her wings? She had seen Lucifer's wings. She could imagine how they were supposed to be. Maybe someone had tried to cut them off. Would that drive an angel crazy?

 **Fuck**

Angels and devil and demons.

She got up and ran to the bathroom. She heaved over the sink but nothing happened. Ok, so maybe she was not so ok with the whole celestial family thing. Maybe she was having mini panic attacks.

She should go to Linda. Linda would know, right?

Right?

She walked back to her office. Lucifer was sitting across it looking annoyed. He smelled strongly of smoke and it made her sick. She stopped dead in her tracks and brought a hand over her mouth. For a moment she thought she saw Lucifer ready to jump off his chair with a look of concern in his eyes. It lasted for second before he opened his big stupid mouth.

"Did you catch a cold or something? You don't throw up on Armani, detective."

"You stink." she replied. She tried to sit back but the feeling of nausea came back. She ran to the bathroom again and stayed there for a good five minutes staring at the sink. It wasn't just the smell, it was the light, the noise, everything was too much. She closed her eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths. The sick feeling of nausea came back tenfold.

Was she sick?

Maybe the previous week was finally getting to her, all the sleepless nights and the alcohol and the extra effort she put to look ok.

She wasn't though, she was definitely not ok.

How was she supposed to work with him for the rest of the case? How was she supposed to see him every day when he…

"Detective, are you ok?" Charlotte Richards. Lucifer's mom…

Was she really his mom, like a goddess? Did God have a wife? Was she immortal? Was she dangerous? She could not shake the feeling she had since that day at the beach. Something really dark had happened that day. Something…

And she finally threw up, her stomach filled only with coffee and a few crackers.

"Should I call Lucifer or maybe detective Espinoza?" she asked. Exactly how fucked up was their situation? Chloe washed her mouth and took a few deep breaths. She shook her hand and tried to stand up straight.

"No, I'm ok, it's just I haven't eaten in a while and things are… well, things are weird with the case and all. Can you do me a favor and ask Lucifer to meet me at the terrace? I really need some fresh air." Chloe said. Charlotte Richards looked at her confused but nodded in a professional way and hurried out of the bathroom. Chloe bended over the sink again and splashed some water on her face. She took a moment and then ran to the elevator.

Lucifer was kicking the air nervously. It had been ten minutes and Chloe had not been back. Was she really sick?

 _Sick of you_

Maybe he should take his jacket off. The smell had seemed to affect her.

 _Does the devil feel guilt over a puny human? You wanted to smoke, you did!_

"I swear Gabriel, the moment I get my hands on you…"

"Gabriel? A friend of yours?" Charlotte asked.

"No, my sister. How are you, Charlotte?" _not bleeding light I hope._

"Oh, I am fine, I mean, as fine as I can be. I can't say the same for your partner though." she said. Lucifer had jumped off the chair before he realized it. Was there something with her? Maybe another poisoning? Or maybe that lunatic they were after had found out about her somehow and had hurt her. He should not have left her alone!

"Where is she?" he hated the need in his voice. He was not that weak person. He was not worried for the woman who had called him a manipulative bastard.

"She told me to inform you that she will be waiting for you up on the terrace. She looked like hell to tell you the truth. I caught her throwing up in the restroom." Charlotte informed him.

"Thank you, Charlotte." He said and disappeared towards the elevator.

He really stunk. He got his jacket off but it still didn't help. The detective had to be a real mess to flee away from the smelly, noisy and dark precinct. His senses had been in a hype in there.

Could she be on drugs?

No, no, no, not Chloe Decker the righteous detective. But maybe something had indeed happened to her. Maybe the whole devil thing was catching up on her. Maybe it was the wings.

The elevator door opened and he stepped outside to the sick albeit strong sun. His blood froze at the sight. Chloe Decker was leaning over the edge. She was leaning so much that her short legs were tingling over the floor. His breath was caught and his wings were ready to get in action when she turned around with a very tired expression on her face. He waited for some sort of apology, some sort of admittance.

 _Lucifer I am not ok_

 _Lucifer I am sick_

 _Lucifer, I think I am dying_

Suddenly the image of her bleeding in her bathroom came back. That overcoming fear that something irreversible had happened to her, that someone had hurt her, came back.

 _Someone had hurt her, he had._

She looked at him and turned around getting deep into her shirt. She had not taken her jacket but the sun, even sick as it was, was burning hot. Maybe it was just burning him though. Maybe it was taking its revenge, the blasted thing.

He walked towards her and minded to keep his distance. She was clutching her stomach and had a hand at the ready by her mouth.

"I hope you don't mind meeting up here. I needed some fresh air and I'd rather none overhears our conversation." she said finally. Lucifer shrugged. He caught himself trying to determine what was that bothered her.

"I had some time this past week and I read every file on Iris's case. Most of the personnel that had attended to her in the hospital is either dead or in a mental institution." she said.

"Almost?" Lucifer noted.

"Everyone except from the doctor we met… who was this morning's victim." she explained. Lucifer nodded and looked down at the busy city.

"People must not meet with the divine. They cannot handle it, they lose themselves." he explained. There was a moment of silence before Chloe asked.

"Do you think that someone saw Iris… really saw her and went crazy?" she asked him. Lucifer shook his head.

"No, Iris, Jophiel, whatever is her name, is no longer an angel." he told her.

"But... the wings… the song…" he shook his head again.

"She fell, like , actually stepped over the edge of Heaven and fell on her own volition. My brother and sister tried to save her but all they did was half finish the procedure." he said and looked at her. She was forming a frown and the clutching on her stomach was strong. "She became human, for whatever the reason. The hospital personnel witnessed a miracle, my siblings were there with them. Only they know what has happened but I suspect that those people witnessed something they shouldn't."

"Why would an immortal want to be human?" Chloe asked.

 _To be free,_ Lucifer thought but he didn't say it out aloud.

"The question is how? Angels don't have free will." he said.

"Don't you have free will? You do whatever you want." _you hurt people,_ went unsaid.

"I am not an angel anymore." he replied. More silence.

"So, you think this is some kind of plan?" she asked him. He sat at the edge of the roof and reached for his cigarettes. He saw the detective turn around and put them back inside.

"What is wrong with you? Are you sick?" he asked.

"You could say." _sick of your stupidity she is._ "I don't think this was a good idea." he said and got up.

"Sit back down. Shit days happen, ok? We got a job to do, so suck it up and tell me everything you know. No half-truths." she said glaring at him. The effect lasted for only a moment for she doubled and threw up again. Lucifer frowned. She was not ok and she was too stubborn to admit it. She had made it clear he would not intervene with her life even for her own good. So, he waited until she was ok enough to fake she was ok and sat back down.

"How back should I go? Is the big bang too early?"

"Can you gather every ounce of maturity you've gained through the millions of your existence and be serious for the next five minutes?" she said restraining herself from doubling over and emptying her already empty stomach.

Lucifer was millions of years old…

Lucifer had been created at the beginning of time

Lucifer existed even before humans were created.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

When she got up again she saw that familiar look of worry in his eyes. For a moment they were back, back to being partners, back to just friendly banter, back to caring. For a moment he was just Lucifer to her again and she was just the detective. Then his eyes hardened and he looked away.

"You assume to know the gravity of the situation." he said giving her a cold laugh. "Let me explain you just how this does not concern you, detective Decker." he said, his voice even and distant. "Once upon a time there was God and his wife and their children, the angels. All angels obeyed their wishes. Then God made humanity and gave them a gift he had not given his children, Free Will. One of his sons asked, why them and not us? Why don't we get to choose how to live our lives? And God was angry, and a war started and many of his children died. The -favorite- son lost the battle and he was bounded and thrown off heaven, to burn, to torture, to rule Hell and be despised by his Father's creation for all eternity. But that would not be enough, because when the Wife would rebel he would summon the Son to capture and imprison his own mother. And so, the Son did for he had no choice. Then God decided he did not have enough soldiers and he would make more, he would make an army. For reasons unknown, he took the Son's light from his brightest star, the first star that ever was, the first star of the morning and the last of the evening and made an angel. An angel of enlightenment made right out of the fire of the Light bringer. A creature such that was meant to be despised by the others, but God had a plan, the fucking bastard always has! So, he made her his favorite child and told her only He knows what secrets and prepared her for when the time would be right. The time came two years ago and the child opened her hands and wings and let herself fall off Heaven. She was burnt and mortalized and was too late for her brothers and sisters to help. And that child, that carrier of the first light found her way back to the one who had ignited it. Me" his eyes were dark and cold. They held nothing of the man she knew. She could see the eons he had spent in existence, the burden of torture and rejection on his shoulders. She could see how all these were waring him off.

"You see detective, there is no mob in this case, no murderer, no conspiracy except the one made by my Father. No one pushed Iris off the construction, no one pushed her off heaven. Iris fell because my Father told her so." he finally got a cigarette off his pocket. He looked at it but did not light it.

Chloe felt her legs give in from under her and she found herself flat on her bump. She closed her eyes and she was flooded by images of Lucifer falling, bounded with heavy chains, his beautiful white wings burning. She saw him beaten and bloody surrounded by flames hungry for his flesh.

"Why?" she asked, her voice so small it was barely audible.

"Why does the bastard do anything?" he replied.

"No, why did you make me the deal? If you know that this whole mess is nothing by a greatest plan that uses us like toys, why are you here?" she asked him. Her eyes were a deep blue, angry and confused. She did not like not knowing, she did not like not having control

Well, detective welcome to the Celestials!

"Because… I… because I don't actually know. I know what has happened before but I don't know what is going on now and I don't like people to be treated like toys." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "No matter what has happened, you, detective Decker, are the best to what you do. If anyone is going to solve this, it will be you. Maybe that is why he made you, to solve his biggest mystery." he said. Chloe looked at him narrowing her eyes against the strong sunlight. The clouds were leaving and the sun had come to stand right behind him, lighting him up to the creature of light he really was.

"Ok…" she replied then silence. He lighted his cigarette and walked away, as far away as possible. He did not mean to stare but she had stayed on the rough floor of the terrace, knees drawn together, head thrown back and hands covering her eyes. Her hair, always neat and professional were pulled back in an angry and messy bun. She looked pale and thinner than when he had last seen her. Was this some kind of sick plan to make him feel compassion for her? Because that would be too much even for his Dad.

He remembered her face as he glanced over Mary Sue that night. He remembered when he had brought Candy with him, when he had not shown up to their date.

How much had he hurt her?

 _You are just like him_

Her accusation had cut him deep. No, he was done. He was done trying to convince people he could be something he wasn't. He was done being hurt by those who did not even bother to understand him.

Enough was enough

He threw the cigarette away and went back to Chloe just as she was trying to get back up. She stood, holding onto the edge and looked at him in the eye.

"I want to talk to Iris." she said. There it was, the determination, the stubbornness.

"Iris is catatonic, she has no contact with anyone." She winced at it.

"Does dr. Martin know of your true nature?" She asked.

"Of course, she does." _She did before you, she mattered more, she was stronger_

"Ok, then call her. We are calling a professional."


	11. All the colour in the rainbow

**Warning: Chapter may contain explicit language or/and disturbing behaviour. Please do not procceed if you feel trigerred.**

 **All the colors in the rainbow**

Linda's office had never been fuller. Lucifer and Amenadiel stood at either side of the sofa like two massive columns, guarding the petite girl she had been introduced to as Iris. Chloe was sitting behind Linda's desk with a huge glass of orange juice she just refused to touch.

The tension was enough to set the place aflame.

Something serious had happened, something regarding all of them. She had suspected as much when Lucifer had missed his appointment. She had called and visited him at Lux but he had been in a frenzy. He had been drunk and high as a kite, not able to speak properly.

A set back like that only meant one thing. Chloe had found out and it had not gone well. Seeing them now, together, her worries had been proven true. But it was not only Lucifer who was obviously suffering. Chloe seemed to go through hell as well.

"Ok, so you said it was an emergency. I wiped out my schedule just for you, care to tell me what this is about?" Linda said. The girl on the sofa, Iris, was hugging her accordion tightly and had a void look on her face. Amenadiel looked at Lucifer who in turn was glaring at Chloe. Rolling her eyes, Linda turned around and looked at the detective. My God, she looked like death!

"Detective, care to be the professional here?" she asked her. Chloe brought the glass of orange juice near her mouth as if to drink it but she quickly put it back down.

Hm, that was not good.

"Well, I suppose you know of Lucifer's … origins, doctor." she said. She was not angry per se, she was… she had given up.

"Yes, I have been in the middle of his family's quarrel for quite some time. You... you understand though, do you? Devil or not, he is my patient." Chloe raised her hand to stop her. She tried a smile but failed.

"It's not about that, I understand, we have a case that needs your help…"

"Are you ok detective?" Linda cut her off. Chloe was surprised. "You have evident signs of insomnia, stress and poor diet." she said looking really worried. On her back Lucifer chuckled. Linda turned around and glared at him.

"Be careful, good doctor, Dad forbid you give the detective advice for her own good, she might reject you."

"I didn't."

"Stop!" Amenadiel's voice boomed in the room and suddenly a frenzy rhythm started from the accordion. Everyone snapped their heads towards the girl. Her fingers danced furiously on the keys, her eyes shut tight, and her lips moving silently. Linda was captivated by the music. It made her feel stressed and alerted and she couldn't help but want more. In the distance she could hear someone speaking, someone was fighting but nothing mattered more than the music. It made her feel alive and…

Silence

"No!" it was out of her mouth before she could help it. Her eyes snapped at Lucifer who had grabbed the accordion away from the girl and was currently the target of her frown.

"What happened?" Linda asked. Amenadiel sighed and took a seat on the sofa making Iris jump to the corner. "Linda, this is Jo… Iris, she is our sister. We need you to help her." he explained.

"That is the girl you were talking about, the one with the amnesia?" she asked Lucifer.

"There is more to it, I am afraid."

"We have three dead people connected to Iris."

"She fell…"

"There is a plan…" their voices were stressing both her and the girl. Iris had turned around towards the wall and was rapping her knuckles against it, so hard they had already bled.

"Ok, stop it, all of you. I want the facts in a human chronological order. One at a time ok? Detective, can you please start?" she asked. Chloe nodded. She took a glance at the girl and narrated the event of the last week, up until the moment Iris threw herself over the church's roof.

"Woo, one can never get bored with you, guys, ha?" she said looking at them. No one answered and Linda looked back at the girl. She had stopped rapping at the wall and had hidden herself in the darkest corner, glancing at Lucifer every now and then.

"Well, turns out the little bugger is actually an angel, or should I say was. If my siblings are to be believed, the girl threw herself off heaven."

"What does that mean? How can an angel fall off heaven? Why?" she asked.

"We don't know, but maybe you should know one more thing." Amenadiel said. All three of them looked at the disgraced angel.

"Jophiel carries Samael's light. Father made her so from the light of the Eveningstar. More so, she…" he stopped and took a look at the girl. "No one knows what kind of life Jo had in heaven, we other angels did not have relations with her."

"You had isolated her? Why?" Linda asked before it dawned on her. "Because she is a part of Lucifer." she said shocked.

"It shames me to admit it but yes. She looked too much like our fallen brother and acted like him too. But I think what bothered us more is that Father would take her away for days, they walked the valleys of Heaven and talk endlessly." Amenadiel admitted.

"As you can see, doctor, even an angel can be a sinner." He said with that sadistic smile she hadn't seen on his face in a long while.

"Ok, I better have a condo by the beach and an endless number of margaritas when I die with everything you are putting me through." she said.

"Linda…" Chloe's voice was raw and somewhat weak. The orange juice stood untouched before her. "If there is anything Iris can tell us… we have no other way to stop it." she said.

"Ok, I will try but I have one condition…" she said. No one replied. "When I am done, I want to have a word with you both."

"At the same time?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, non negotiable." she made it clear

"Whatever, the ship has already sailed." He said and left the room. Amenadiel shook his head and followed his brother, waiting by the door for Chloe. The detective got up, feeling a little bit dizzy. Linda ran to her side and steadied her. She opened her drawer and grabbed a set of pills.

"Will you eat something solid while waiting, please? I take you've had nothing but coffee all day." she said.

"I am not in a good place." Chloe admitted.

"Eat something and take these, they will help with the nausea." Linda said. Chloe gave her a weak smile and walked out, grabbing Amenadiel to help her into the corridor.

Door closed, Linda let a long breath she had not realized she had been holding. Times like that she just wished she had chosen a different profession.

Not

She gathered her strength and she turned around to face the girl

Lucifer's sister

A fallen angel

Iris had found a steady rhythm that was barely audible. Linda took her time to study her from afar. She had Lucifer's looks, dark hair and eyes, fair skin and that look that seemed to go deep into your soul. She was wearing a long black T-shirt with tights and… no shoes. Her feet looked hurt but she could tell she had not walked the street barefoot. With a quick glance she found a pair of boots thrown to the corner.

"It is just the two of us now, would you like to sit?" Linda asked her. For a moment she thought that the girl had not listened but she finally moved to take the middle of the sofa. Her eyes were unstable, taking in the whole room. She looked scared rather than catatonic. She must have not slept in days and eat little and her fingers… they were burnt.

"Would you like me to call you Iris?" She asked her. She did not respond.

"You seem to like music, don't you? Would you like your accordion back?" She was treading on dangerous ground here. If she got the instrument and played it would be very possible that her mind would be turned into goo. Suddenly she started to whistle. Linda felt a warm feeling in her chest and she relaxed back in her chair. It was her favorite song. She felt her eyes closing but she quickly came back. No, she would not fall for it. She was stronger than that. She readjusted herself in her chair and started over.

"Iris, I want you to know that you are safe here, ok? So, I am going to give you some papers and pencil and I would like you to draw something. Anything that comes in mind." Linda said and she got up to bring the papers. Iris kept looking around as if committing the space into memory. The doctor brought a good pack of papers and pencils and lay them before her. She waited for a few moments but nothing happened. On a second thought she approached her laptop and got some classical music on. Then she sat on her chair, grabbing her own notepad, noting.

It wasn't until the first notes of a piece she had never heard before that she heard the familiar scribbling of the pencil. She peeked over her notepad and saw Iris bended over the table, drawing with long graceful moves. Her shirt was quite tight on her back at this angle and she could make out two appendages standing out of her shoulder blades.

Her wings!

She heard her wince and looked back down. She had stopped. A beautiful drawing of what could only be the galaxy was thrown on the carpet. Quickly she grabbed another and continued sketching. Paper after paper was gone until the whole floor was covered and Iris was left panting. Linda brought her some water and gathered the drawings.

A galaxy

A door

A burning shooting star

A rocky beach

A church

A piano recital

A boy playing the guitar

A boy and a girl with wings

A boy with wings and a girl

Burning wings

A priest

A baby

A dead body

A man tied with chains locking them by himself.

Linda put them all in the table. "Do you want to talk about them?" she asked her. Iris was staring at them as if they had hurt her. Slowly she started whining and heaving. She clutched her sides and rocked back and forth mumbling something incoherable.

"Iris? Are you hurting? Do you want me to call Lucifer or Amenadiel?" she asked her but the girl jumped up running towards the window. Amenadiel got inside just in time to save her window. Iris kicked and screamed trying to get rid of her shirt.

"I told you, you should let me cut the bloody things." Lucifer said following sharp.

"I am not letting you mutilate her like you did yourself." Amenadiel said, trying to calm his sister down, to no avail.

"She has already fallen; do you not understand that they are the cause of her pain? Are you so blind?" the angrier he got the more violent the girl got. A minute later, Chloe came in. She seemed to be a bit better. With no second thoughts she walked to Amenadiel and caught Iris's hands trying to get eye contact.

" _You said I took the name in vain_

 _But I don't even know the name_

 _And if I did well, really what's it to you?"_

Her voice silenced the two brothers instantly. Iris writhed under her brother's arms but she was not longer screaming.

" _There's a blaze of light in every word."_ Lucifer joined in with Chloe.

" _It doesn't matter which you heard_

 _The holy or the broken, hallelujah."_

Amenadiel slowly let Iris go, as she got calmer with each hallelujah until she was back to her catatonic self.

"Of course, it would be Hallelujah, she is her Father's daughter." Lucifer said.

"Shh." Chloe said and let the girl back in the sofa. Lucifer rolled his eyes and glanced at the table. He grabbed the drawing with the burning wings. Linda was sure she saw his eyes flashing gold. Where they supposed to do that?

"What is that? How? How does she know?" his voice was low and dangerous. He was concluding things without knowing the whole truth again. His pain was taking the better of him.

"I asked Iris to draw something, whatever she wanted and these are the result. Now if you excuse us, I would like to continue with my patient, so …" Linda said showing the door.

"Oh, I am not going anywhere, doctor. We have a case to solve and THIS is very much my business as everything else." Lucifer said.

"Lucifer you should let Linda do her job." Amenadiel said

"Lucifer, I know this is all too difficult for you but if you don't stop you will upset your sister and she is never going to talk this way." Linda said.

"I… I am not... "Lucifer huffed and puffed. He took a very long breath staring at the sketches on the table. "Ok, ok, I am sorry doctor, I overreacted. I apologize." Lucifer said trying to calm down.

"Apology accepted, now you should all get out so we can finish the session." Linda said. There was a long pause as everyone stood silent at their positions. The music from the laptop had changed into a soft pop melody. She hadn't realized that thing was still on.

"Chet" Iris voice came like a lighting in clear sky. All eyes moved towards her.

"Chet." she repeated. "Chetchetchetchetchet" she said over and over again. Every time she seemed to relax more. Her breath became slow and deep. She let her body back closing her eyes.

"Chet" she leaned towards Chloe who opened her arms to catch her. The song came to an end. Iris took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking directly at Lucifer.

"Fall and you shall rise again, higher and higher." She said and closed her eyes again giving in to deep sleep.

An awkward silence fell in the room. Chloe looked at the girl in her arms. She looked peaceful and innocent. She took her hair off her face, like she does with Trixie. What burdens did the little angel carry?

Chloe looked at Lucifer who seemed frozen in his place. Slowly but steadily he got his flask off his pocket and emptied it.

"Was that a message from Father?" Amenadiel whispered. Lucifer shook his head violently.

"No, that was Dad brainwashing his child to commit suicide." the devil said.

"Don't say that." Chloe whispered caressing Iris's head. It was all so disturbing. The idea of God torturing his children like that.

No, no, she could not believe it.

"Well, I know that line and it is the same shit he's been feeding me to ease the fact that He kicked me out of my home and let me rot in Hell for all eternity." He said it like he was talking about the weather.

"Ok" Linda said. "I think that there are … divine things… you should go solve at some point. I mean, I am no angel expert but what are the implications of her made out of your star? Have you thought about it?" she asked both angels but no one answered.

"Linda, is she going to be ok? Is she going to be normal again?" Amenadiel asked.

"Do you mean wearing that monstrous white dress and hoping off clouds all day? Oh, wait, she is a mortal now." Lucifer said. Linda ignored him and gave a soft smile to Amenadiel. She knew that look, the look of regret, of feeling guilty for not being there.

"Well, she is scared, she has all the symptoms of a PTSD. I have seen patients get over it and patients who don't. It is not going to be easy and I can't tell you what is going in that head. I mean, does she hear voices?" she asked, actually waiting for a reply but she got none. "Look, at this point she needs to feel safe, she needs to know that people are not out there to get her and that the world won't come down crumbling if she utters a word or two. But of what I get, neither is going to happen any time soon, right?" She asked but again no answer.

 _Come on people!_

 _Use your damn mouths!_

"What is Chet? Or who? Is he or she an angel?" Chloe asked.

"No, there is none of us with such a name." Amenadiel said.

"I think the answer will be found in this." Linda said taking the sketch with the boy and the winged girl. Chloe looked at it, then she looked back at the sketches and grabbed the one with the boy and the guitar.

"He is the same." Chloe said. "I'll send these to Dan, see if he finds anything." She said.

"I'd better take her home." Amenadiel said and moved towards Chloe, taking Iris in his hands.

"Take her to my guest room. I hope she stays asleep for the next couple of days so we can have some peace and quiet." Lucifer said bringing his flask to his lips only to find it empty. Amenadiel laughed softly and left the room. Chloe leaned over the table and took a look at the rest of the sketches. Lucifer pretended to look elsewhere but he gave in and leaned in too, looking at the bloody things.

"The Golden Gate." he said pointing to the door. The two women looked at him confused.

"That's Heaven's door, you know the one, with Peter just sitting in front of it and what not." He said.

"That's Santa Maria de Los Angeles and the priest! That is the priest from that night, he had been sitting by the Church Organ." Chloe said.

"And these, do you recognize these?" Linda asked them pointing at the sketch of the winged man and the woman. It was obviously a sketch of them, sitting at the edge of a cliff, looking at each other. Both Chloe and Lucifer looked away turning their backs at each other. Chloe turned around a bit glancing at the table. She saw the sketch again, she saw the sketch with the baby and the chained man.

He was Lucifer.

Her hand ghosted over it but she decided against it. She closed her eyes but the image was already in her mind. She could see Lucifer in nothing but his dress pants, beaten and bloodied, his gorgeous wings broken in unnatural angles under the heavy chains. She could hear his screams as he tied himself in them, tighter and tighter, mumbling, _one more, one more_ every time the lock was ready to close.

"Oh my God!" she said and jumped off the sofa. She could hear Lucifer starting to whine but Linda cut him off. Chloe stood by the window, trying to breathe. Her head was still light and she was visibly shaking.

"Chloe?" Linda asked in the soft voice she used for her patients. Chloe shook her head and raised her hand to indicate she was ok. But she wasn't. She was not ok. Her whole world had come crashing down. She had not been meant to exist. She was created for a specific reason, she refused to believe it was Lucifer. Her life purpose could not be to fell in love with Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar, her partner, the man she had come to… she had come close to. The man who hurt her but she always came back to. The amount of faith she had for this man, the amount of trust and hope only to find out that he had … he had actually hurt her on purpose. He had toyed with her heart and her life, caught in the crossfire of God and the Devil.

But even after all of that, she still cared.

She still DAMN CARED!

"I can't do this. I am sorry, I can't do this. I am calling the department, I will ask them to give you whoever you want." she said drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"You can't do that! We have a deal! You can't break a deal with the devil!" Lucifer said.

"And what will you do? Punish me? Take my soul? Here, take it!" she said bursting into tears again.

"Let's all calm down a bit and stop getting into each other's throat, shall we? Gee, like a couple of five-year olds. Chloe please, take a seat, you look worse for wear." Linda said.

"I can't believe you, detective." Lucifer said. Linda kicked him under the table frowning at him. She tried to make Chloe sit down again, this time getting up and accompanying her to the sofa.

The two -adults- sat on opposite sides of the sofa, looking straight forward.

"Chloe, do you want to tell me how you have been doing all these days? You don't seem very well." Linda said. Chloe tightened her lips trying to stop the damn tears.

"I am not ok." she admitted. Lucifer visibly tightened in his place.

"Is that because of what you found out?" Linda asked her.

"It is because of what I realized." she replied.

"And that is?"

"That I am a complete idiot that no matter how much people hurt me I still care and that hurts me more." Chloe replied and she turned towards Lucifer. "Is that how He punishes people? He makes them believe in someone and have a vast amount of hope that things will get better when they only get worse?" She asked him. Lucifer chuckled.

"Precisely" he said.

"Do you think Lucifer has hurt you?" Linda asked her.

"Yes" Lucifer winced.

"Do you think he lied to you?" Linda asked again on the verge of losing her patience with those two.

"No, he has never lied to me. Lucifer does not lie and I believe him. It is the fact that he does what he does believing it is for my own good that hurts me the most."

"Should I just let you be manipulated and live a life like my Dad want you to?" Lucifer interrupted.

"And what did you do, Lucifer? Did you not try to manipulate me into hating you? Into thinking you are an asshole, which you are, and step away from you? And what did I do? I think you are too hurt, that you've had a rough start at life, that you actually try and I come straight back at you, ignoring my own hurt."

"I never asked you to." Lucifer defended himself

"I know, I am not accusing you, I am the only one to blame." Chloe said. Linda called for a time out and tried to calm them down again.

"What do you mean by ignoring your own hurt?" Linda asked her. Chloe looked at her and thought of answering before her tears drowned her voice. Linda gave her the tissue pack and a bottle of water.

Lucifer was looking at the detective with his mouth wide open in shock. Why the hell was she crying?

The detective never cried.

"Lucifer?" Linda called catching his attention. "How have you been doing this past week and don't say partying because I came to Lux." she said. Lucifer looked at Chloe who was still trying to breathe. He glanced between the two women not knowing what to do. Finally, he stood up and took off his jacket, throwing it at the far back. It didn't smell as much after the ride with the open car but there wasn't something else that could come in mind to ease the detective.

 _You can hug her_

"I have been there before, many times." he said diplomatically.

"Been where Lucifer?"

"There." he said and pointed at the sketch of himself bound. Chloe hitched and covered her eyes.

"Can you please hide that thing?" She asked.

"Does it bother you?" Linda asked but Chloe just hid her face again. Lucifer grabbed it and put it in his pants' pocket.

"Bothered by the truth, detective? What after all those gruesome crimes you can't handle the torture of the King of All Evil?" Lucifer said.

"Stop it" Chloe whispered.

"Lucifer please, don't project your pain with anger." Linda said.

"I do nothing of the sort. I simply state the truth. People can handle violence against the devil, I mean, don't I deserve it? Don't I detective? After all I've done to you? Hurt you? Made you watch me make out with every woman in L.A and fuck Mary Sue in the…"

"Lucifer!" Linda yelled.

"Stop it, just stop it." Chloe said. She tried to get up but she failed. She leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. "I get it ok? You are big bad Lucifer and I am a stupid mortal whose mere existence is an insult to everything you were tortured for. You were tricked and I hurt you and I am sorry but I can't do this anymore. I haven't slept in three days, I haven't eaten anything and I have emptied my liquor cabinet. I am a mess and my kid is practically growing up with a demon this last week, so please stop. Have I not been punished enough?" She looked at him then, eyes bloody red and puffy.

"I never… detective, I… you don't understand." he said.

"No, I don't, I am a silly mortal. You are the all mighty angel and you do as you see fit." she said and finally got up to leave.

"You always do that." Lucifer said laughing. It was that cold laugh she hated it. "You never listen to me, really listen to me. You think you know why I do what I do, you think you understand why I do it and you always storm out never giving me a chance! But that's ok right? Because I am Lucifer Morningstar, I will drink, do some drugs and fuck a model or two and I will be back in the next morning, ready for more insults. You are unbelievable." he said. He got up and he took his jacket. He put it on and straightened it for good measure.

"I thought you were different but as always I was wrong. You wanted your image of me and not the real me. Well, Chloe Decker, I am not doing you a favor. A deal is a deal and you will help me solve this case." he said and wiggled her car keys on his palm. "And this time, it is you who is calling a taxi back to the station." he added and ran out the door.

Chloe stared at the door and let herself fell back onto the sofa. Linda brought her a glass and some vitamins, making her drink a bit. She took her seat and waited. She waited and waited. The detective was frozen looking at nowhere for at least ten minutes before she burst into tears again.

"I am sorry." Chloe said.

"It is ok" Linda replied.

"It has been a really rough week with Trixie and Lucifer and all that stuff. I can't take it anymore." she said.

"I understand that finding it out is tough but you have to understand just how troubled Lucifer is." Linda said.

"I do, Linda, I do, and I can't take it. He doesn't deserve this." Chloe said.

"Oh" Linda said finally realizing what the hell was going on. "You are pushing him away."

"He died because of me, Linda! He went back to Hell, the place he was trying to escape!" Chloe said and wiped her tears.

"He told you? That was a freakish day, I wish I never have to do that again." Linda said.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked her frowning in confusion.

"Well, I was there, I was supposed to bring him back but he had entered one of Hell's cages and no matter what I did he didn't wake up." Linda said.

"Bring him back? From the shooting?" Chloe said. Linda's eyebrows reached Venus.

"No, at the… He didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what? Linda what happened? What has he done?" She asked.

"I don't know if I am supposed to tell you this." Linda said but she broke under Chloe's intense stare.

"Alright, remember when you were poisoned and you couldn't find the formula for the antidote?" Linda said. Chloe nodded.

"It was right after Lucifer had found out the truth of how you were born. He was not in a good place and I believe the only reason he came back was because he had to save you."

"What do you mean come back? I thought they found the formula in the lab."

"Chloe, the only one who knew the formula was that doctor. He had killed himself so Lucifer thought he must have gone to Hell. So, we went to the hospital and he electrocuted himself to die and go to Hell in order to find the formula."

"Oh my God" Chloe said.

 _I didn't die_

 _That makes one of us_

"He died to save me." Chloe said the enormity of his actions hitting her like a track.

"He did. You see Chloe, and you might have noticed but I am going to tell you going against my oath." Linda said having Chloe's full attention. "Lucifer does things at the outmost degree. Maybe it comes with being a creature of eternity but, no matter what you think you do to help him, Lucifer is hurting and he knows he will be hurting for all eternity. He lives with the knowledge that you are going to be with him for a blink of his existence and no matter what he says, that hurts him more than anything."

Linda said. Chloe looked at the sketch of them sitting at the edge of the cliff. She imagined going there, to the cliff, meeting this dark, charming stranger. She imagined them talking, laughing, fighting, falling in love, spending a life in the span of a night and then… then she imagined the sun rising. She imagined losing that smile to the strong sunlight never to see him again, not in life or either death.


	12. Way down the rabbit hole we go

**Warning: The chapter includes explicit language or/and disturbing behaviour**

 **Way down the rabbit hole we go**

Lucifer parked the Corvette at the underground parking of Santa Maria. He hated churches, for various reasons but he felt that pang of pain in his chest ever since Father Frank had died.

 _Your father's plan for you is not over yet._

What had the man known? How could he possibly know?

 _A true believer_

The devil got out of his car and walked to the elevator. It didn't matter now; Father Frank was dead and his Dad's plan had already been revealed. He was putting an end to it. The bastard had known him well. He had tempted him with the detective. He had actually wanted to be a better man for her, to bring justice rather than just punish. He was ending it.

He had told no one but he had already transferred more than half his fortune to Chloe and Beatrice and Linda. He had a special account for the child's education. His lawyer had told him it was what most parents did… not that he was one but if he could do anything to make sure the spawn got what she wanted from life, he would. He knew Chloe would refuse but he won't be there to care. He didn't know where he would be and he didn't care.

He hit the button to get to the main room. He got his phone out and texted the detective. A deal's a deal and he was a devil of his word. He had said he would tell her everything he was to do in the case, before he did it.

He was about to confront the priest, maybe take his anger out on him too.

" _I am in Santa Maria, I am going to speak to the Priest… maybe more than speak."_

It took her less than ten seconds to reply. She sure could not have written her lecture so fast.

" _Chloe fell asleep. I called Dan to come and pick her up. Don't do something you will regret. Linda"_

Lucifer frowned at the message. It pained him to see the detective like that. Sure, she'd said things that hurt and she may never truly understand him but if there is one person worthy, that would be her. He hated seeing her so vulnerable because that wasn't really her. Chloe Decker was strong and fierce ready for anything life had to throw her way.

 _You make me vulnerable_

He remembered the feel of her arms around him and the wetness of his shirt by her tears and that warm feeling in his heart. There had been strength in her then as well. She was not this pathetic creature she has made herself into.

 _And what have you done to yourself, brother? Are you not pathetic?_

 _Always my dear sister. Do you still enjoy the great crowds of praise?_

Lucifer walked into the great hall of the church. He could smell the stain of sin in the air. Humans who went there to be forgiven but didn't really regret anything. He smelled the younger angels as well, the praising class. He could not see them but he knew they should be looming over him, crowded around the walls and the balconies of the room.

"Hello there, little wankers!" he yelled. "Have you seen my sister lately? You know, tall, redhead with fiery wings?" pause "No? Well then, anyone of you cares to share any information on Jophiel?" again nothing. "oh, really? Some divine help you are, little shits. Maybe you are scared of the big bad Devil…"

"Excuse me, sir…" a voice cut him from his rant. The devil turned around and saw a young priest, short and plump, making his way to him. The boy obviously was not the man in the picture but he did remember him sitting nearby Iris _that_ night.

"...confession hours are done but maybe if you so wish…"

"Forgive me Father...for I will sin" Lucifer said grabbing him from his collar to raise him up in the air.

"Please sir, no matter the problem, God always finds a way."

"That's the bloody problem! He can't keep his claws off of me! What would it take for Him to just not a find a way so we could do that on our own!" Lucifer said.

"Sir, I understand you may be angry at God but there is nothing that cannot be solved. Our Lord gives us strength to go through the harshness of life." the priest kept on.

Did the man have a death wish?

"Does He now? Tell me Father, do you hate the Devil?" Lucifer asked him.

"Sir?" The man replied, wiggling his chubby legs in the air.

"Do you hate the Devil? The King of all Evil? The Prince of Lies? The fucking bastard who cannot stop hurting people?" Lucifer's voice had reached a dangerous low tone, almost talking through his teeth. He could smell the priest's fear, he could feel him trembling under his fist.

Oh, this was so good, so refreshing.

"I… I…" he swallowed audibly "hate burdens the soul." The priest replied. Lucifer gave him a feral smile and got him on the floor, never releasing him from his grip. The Devil leaned forward. He could feel the fire behind his eyes, the warmth of his fingers, the itchy feeling of his wings trying to make a grant appearance. He saw his eyes reflecting at the chubby fellow's eyes as they flashed gold and red. The young man froze in his place as his face became white like sheet.

"Oh my God" he whispered.

"Everything is not about Him." Lucifer replied. "If you only knew the things He's done to the name of His grant plan. You praise him but you're nothing to him, you're just toys."

"God loves all his children." The noise of the priest hitting the wooden wall echoed around the hall. The chubby man fell on his knees as Lucifer took a few steps away.

"Are you stupid? Do you really have no value for your life? Here you are, a thirty-year-old virgin, at the service of a being you will never meet, not even in death, thinking you are doing what you are meant to do, what you want to do, trying to please him when in reality nothing pleases the old bastard! Nothing you ever do will be good enough for Him! You think you can live your life by choice? You think anything you do is by choice? You think every hurt and pain and obstacle was just a test to gain eternal life? Well, let me tell you a secret my chubby wanker. **He. Doesn't. Give. a. Shit.** So, I, being a generous Devil, will do you a favor. Tell me, Father, what is it that you _truly_ desire?"

The priest relaxed and looked at him with a curious, glassy look.

"I want… I want to help people, I want to see them leave the church with peace."

Lucifer frowned and stood straight.

"A true believer, a soldier of Dad. You know the last time I met one, he did not have a good ending. Not that I had anything to do with it, apart from the fact that I befriended him and well, Dad doesn't like his Devil to have friends." Lucifer said plain, honestly, forsaking his usual bravado. He reached for his pocket and got a cigarette out, lighting it with his lighter this time, taking pleasure in the act itself.

"Who are you?" The priest asked, still on his knees.

"Lucifer Morningstar, former Lord of Hell and current owner of Lux, plus civilian consultant with the L.A.P.D"

"You're… you're with the police?" The man said as he tried to get to his feet. He dusted himself off and tried to be as normal as he could.

"I tell you I am the Devil and you are scared of the police? Does mortal justice scare you more than that regarding your immortal soul?" Lucifer asked filling the air with smoke. The chubby man walked to one of the chairs and sat down. He took a deep breath and crossed himself mattering a quick prayer.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and threw the cigarette down.

"What's your name?" Lucifer asked him.

"Sam, I am Father Samuel." the priest answered. Lucifer's laughter was raw, cold and it filled the church like a gladiator.

"Are you fucking joking? Samuel? Ha!" he looked at the poor man and then towards the ceiling. "You truly are just a big troll, aren't ya?" he yelled towards the dome. "Someone must really hate you, mate. Do you know this man?" He asked him showing the photo of Iris's sketch. Father Samuel looked at it and he nodded.

"Why are you here, good man? What do you want?" the priest asked. Lucifer laughed hard at that. Him? A good man? Today was the day of horrible jokes.

"Well, as much as I would like to tell you that I am here for your soul, I am afraid I have more pressing matters that need attending and straight answers before a certain detective comes and ruins everything."

"I thought you said you were with the police."

"I am, will you answer my questions like a good lad?" Lucifer asked him. Father Samuel did not answer. He looked Lucifer deep into the eyes. There was something strange in his expression. Like the man was trying to place him somewhere. Gone were the fear and the confusion.

There was sadness in his eyes, regret and … guilt.

"Aha, so, there is something that the soldier of Dad is hiding. Tell me, **Sam** , what is it that eats your soul?" Lucifer asked him.

"The girl... you are like that girl. You have the same looks and the same… you truly are not human." The priest said, surprising the Devil. So, the man knew of Iris, what she truly was.

Could the detective be right? Did the church take advantage of a fallen angel? Of a lost child with no memory or power to stand up for her own good? Just how sick could his father be?

"What have you done to her?" Lucifer growled.

"I… nothing, I do nothing."

"Who then?" he hissed.

"Can you… can you stand back a little? I feel overwhelmed." Father Samuel replied.

"Talk."

"Can we go someplace safe? In preference somewhere with other people." Father Samuel said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes but he grabbed the man's collar and pulled him up towards the elevator.

* * *

Detective Espinoza thought himself to be a patient man. He could go on and on in interrogation with all kinds of scum and he wouldn't cave. He had been patient, until Lucifer Morningstar entered his life. He had known he would be trouble since the day he had seen him standing by Chloe's and Trixie's side outside the school. A rich boy with no morals, who did whatever he wanted no matter the consequences. When he found out he had asked to work with Chloe, Dan knew the man had started a cause to get into his ex's pants.

Until this day Dan was not sure the Thing had not happened between them. He had taken pleasure in every fight the partners had. Chloe was too good for the likes of Lucifer Morningstar. But the fucking idiot went on and saved her, again and again, and played with Trixie and even helped him, which he obviously despised at the time. Daniel had certainly no soft side for the man. He had been respecting him because Chloe had asked him so, because she had believed in him. He had thought it had been a partner's thing but then … then the man went on and disappeared and Chloe had been a ghost for about a week. He had come back married and Chloe had been obviously disturbed.

It was not until her birthday that Dan had finally understood.

Chloe was in love with the moron.

It pained him to see her like this. Chloe Decker was not like this. She did not get sick over rejection, she did not hide away from her problems, she was not self-destructive. Chloe was strong, she was forgiving, she was logical.

Lucifer Morningstar had reduced her to this… this ball of emotion.

He glanced at her at the passenger's seat. She had curled into herself, sleeping soundly, reminding him of their daughter. When Linda had called him to go pick her up, he couldn't believe his ears. He knew she had not been well this past week. Trixie had slept in his house almost all week and she'd told him that mommy had been crying a lot when she thought that no one was around.

But this?

What the fuck was going on?

He entered the department's garage and stopped the engine.

He felt helpless. He wanted to kick the man's ass but he knew Chloe would be mad at him. One the other hand, he didn't know what exactly had happened. Trixie said it was about this girl, who apparently was Lucifer's sister. Chloe told him it was personal. How could he… HE made her empty her liquor cabinet and then he withholds her car keys because she is too weak to drive?

This was so fucked up.

"Chloe, Chloe honey…"

"Lucifer?" she mumbled. Oh, for goodness sake!

"Chloe, it's me, Dan. We are at the station, remember?" Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. She was so tired. Dan was supposed to take her home to rest but he had been called in.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I feel fuzzy and solid like a rock." Her voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"You think you can make it up to the dormitory?" Dan asked. That seemed to wake her up a bit.

"Dan, I didn't sleep in there as a uni on watch, I am not going to do so now." She said but her heavy eyelids gave her away.

"Chloe you are not ok. You need to rest even for a bit. Besides I heard your moron of a partner was up to something, so he will either come back with a suspect or brought in for assault." He said. He got out of the car seeing her ready to lecture him. Chloe exited the car and followed him, tired but otherwise ok.

"Don't call him that and please tell me he didn't do anything stupid." she sighed reaching the elevator. For the love of… his Dad, couldn't he stay out of trouble for an hour?

"ok, I don't know what he did to you but looking at you I know it's bad. How can you still defend him?" he asked her.

"I am not defending him, he is a lot of things but he is not a moron, besides you know that every time he gets in trouble, it means extra paper work for me and I am not in the mood." She said dragging every vocal on the sentence. God, she was so tired. Maybe she should take advantage of the dormitory until the devil is back.

 **Fuck**

Every word in that sentence was absolutely literal.

"Ok, I am not pressing you, for the moment. Do you want me to get you a sandwich from the venting…"?

"No, no, no, no, no for… goodness sake no, I am going to throw up at the mere thought of it." Chloe replied. They exited the elevator and they walked towards the dormitory.

Dan glanced at her with worry not to sure what to do about it. He had a suspicion, which he did NOT like but he could not ignore the signs. And God did he know about those signs, especially with this woman.

"Uhm, I am probably going to sound like an asshole but I care about you so, I am going to ask." Dan said as they stopped outside the room. Chloe looked at him through half open lids, waiting. "Did he get you pregnant? Is that what this is all about? He is trying to avoid his responsibilities because, by God, Chloe…Ah!" The pain shot through his leg catching him unaware.

"How dare you…" Chloe hissed through her lips. "First you tell me you have no problem with me sleeping with my partner, which is completely inappropriate, and now this? For the last time, Daniel, I am not sleeping with Lucifer and it is none of your damn business!" She said and closed the door in his face.

Dan rolled his eyes and walked to his desk. This whole situation was so weird. Yes, he may have crossed a line but what was he to think? One day they are practically a couple in denial and the next they stop talking and she gets emotional and nauseated. If THAT had not been the case then what the fuck was going on? I mean, he did not like - like Lucifer but the guy had proved himself enough, he had even stopped calling him douche, and there was just this… this thing in his eyes every time he stood next to Chloe.

Dan knew that expression, he had worn it himself for several years.

So, what in the name of God had happened?

* * *

It had been less than an hour when Dan was called out of his thoughts by a very disturbing voice.

"Ah, detective Espinoza, just the one I was looking for." Lucifer was standing a safe distance across from him, his eye all healed.

What the hell was going on with this guy?

How did he do it? Did he have a make up artist up his sleeve?

"You don't want to be near me, right now, Morningstar, trust me." Daniel replied.

"Yes, I experienced your savaged ways this morning, thank dad for angelic metabolism. I brought a man for questioning and I've heard that Detective Decker is otherwise incapacitated and I need a detective to enter the interview room." The tall man said. Dan looked at him confused. Since when did Lucifer Morningstar followed the rules? Why didn't he just beat the poor guy up in the middle of the street?

"I may be the devil, detective, but unlike you, I am not a savage. Besides a deal is a deal and I promised the detective that I would follow standard procedure even when she is not here." Lucifer said. Dan scanned him from head to toe. He didn't seem to be on drugs or drunk. He certainly looked better than Chloe at this point but he could tell, the man had been through hell recently.

"Look, Morningstar" the detective said and got up to stand in front of the devil. "I didn't like you when I met you, and I still don't trust you but…" pause, inhale "but I have seen the way you look at Chloe and I know what you've done for her and Trixie… I don't know what has happened between you but my little girl had been having nightmares for a week, screaming your name in the middle of the night and Chloe has not been herself for quite a while. I tell you, I wanted to beat you to death this past week…"

"I believe you started that this morning" Lucifer interrupted him.

"Yes, just don't give me a reason to finish it, ok? I am going to wake up Chloe." he said.

"No, don't wake her up…" Lucifer said but Dan was already down the hall.

* * *

He entered the dormitory and turned on the lights. Chloe was the only one in the room, sleeping on an old bed, fully clothed.

"Chloe.. Chloe… wake up." he whispered.

"Is Lucifer here?" She asked flattering her eyes open.

"Yeah, the dick is here." Dan said meeting her angry look. "You said he was a lot of things but not a moron, that classifies him as a dick." Dan said grinning. Chloe smacked him playfully and laughed too. It felt good to laugh, it was cleansing.

"Feeling up to eatting something? Maybe have a cup of tea?" Dan asked her, helping her up. Chloe nodded as she stretched to get her blood pumping. She still felt awful but at least she was somewhat rested.

The duo walked to the kitchen with Dan mumbling something about his pudding in the fridge and the possibility of Lucifer stealing it under his nose again. They entered the kitchen and Chloe went to the counter to grab a cup of tea. On the microwave stood a note

 _Decker_

Chloe opened the microwave and found a ball of steaming chicken soup. She brought it close to her nose

 _it smells divine!_

It smelled familiar… it smelled like chicken soup from Luigi's, the Italian restaurant Lucifer picked up soup every time Trixie was sick.

 _You cook awfully and since I don't have the time, the child should taste the second-best chicken soup in town. The best is mine, of course!_

"That's… did Lucifer bring this?" Chloe asked.

Dan looked at her frowning. He saw the steaming bawl in her hands and took a step forward.

"He held nothing when I saw him. Maybe it's someone else's." Dan said.

"Who buys a twenty-dollar soup from an Italian restaurant and puts it in the microwave labeled 'Decker'?" the detective said showing him the note.

Dan rolled his eyes telling her to just sit and eat it. As Chloe sat on the table tasting the divine soup Rodriquez entered the kitchen.

"oh, you found your boyfriend's present. I would gladly have stolen it if I didn't know what a weirdo he is." the man said.

"Lucifer brought this? It's not his handwriting." Chloe said.

"Yeah well, he asked me to bring it. He seemed really busy…" Rodriquez said. Dan crossed his hands and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"ok, he gave me a hundred. What can I say, the guy is weird, ok? You better hurry up, Decker, 'cause he's standing guard outside interview #1 and snapping at everyone." the man said. He grabbed his coffee and left. Dan took a chair and sat across Chloe. She had that stupid look on her face.

"Ok, this is it. What is going on?" he asked her. Chloe closed her eyes losing herself in the sensation. She knew shouldn't feel like this over a gesture like that. She should make him go away but… he cared. He was still the man she knew and that felt nice.

"I feel sick and my partner bought me soup." she replied. Ok, this should be officialy prescribed for stomach ache.

"Chloe, do you realize how fucked up this situation is?"

"I am not pregnant" she repeated.

"Chloe, our daughter has been having nightmares for a week, screaming the guy's name. You have been a ghost these past days, you drink and today you're at each other's throat until… what? He gets you soup?" Dan said. Chloe put the spoon down and took a deep breath.

"I told you, we had a fight over Iris. He reacted violently, Trixie was scared of the whole ordeal. I found out something about his family, I saw him… I saw something" she said. She shook her head and went back to her soup.

"Ah, I see, was that something male or female?" he said earning a strong kick under the table. "Really, Chloe? Really? All these for the obvious?" Dan said rolling his eyes. "What was that supposed to mean?" Chloe asked.

"It means … you are total idiots. Look, I don't like the guy, ok? It would be too early if I never saw him again but… I've seen the way you look at him and unfortunately I've seen how he looks at you."

"Which is?"

"Like you're the sun itself."

"He sure knows about suns and stars." Chloe mumbled and laughed internally. She suddenly felt quite cheerful. Did Luigi spice up his soups?

"Chloe, you may think he will change, he may think he will change but men with dark past like Lucifer always have skeletons in their closet and they always get out." Dan said.

Chloe finished the soup, feeling a lot better. She put the bowl in recycle and walked to the door.

"Thanks for watching out for me, Dan. Things are a bit more complicated than that. I will explain to you someday, ok?"

"Just, take care of yourself, alright?" Dan said and Chloe left heading to the interview room.

* * *

She could see Lucifer from a mile away. He was not as cool and gathered as he had been in the morning. His shirt was wrinkled and opened, his hair had settled back to their adorable, natural state and he sported a severe pout.

Was he… nervous? She could see him holding a cigarette between his fingers, and playing with it as if it was lit. For the first time in a week, Chloe felt confident to meet him. No, their problems had not disappeared. No, she still felt like a ticking bomb around him but… maybe it was the sleep.

"Hey" she said, voice still a little hoarse from the sleep.

"Well, come on detective, we have a case to solve." He snapped. Chloe caught his hand and held it firm. Lucifer looked at her, confused.

"Thank you… for the soup. I feel a bit better now." the detective said. Lucifer closed his eyes. Suddenly, she felt a warmth creeping up from their linked hands and she felt as if all her strength had returned. Her head snapped up and she looked at him surprised. Lucifer glanced at their hands and he let her go, to enter the interview room.

Did he just…?

Had he…?

Did he just make her all better with his angel power? If such a thing existed anyway.

She looked through the glass inside the room and saw him standing in his usual dark corner. There was a young, plump priest sitting behind the table. He was holding his cross and praying constantly. Chloe wondered if maybe the priest could feel who Lucifer really was.

Did Father Frank know?

Did Father Frank know and still befriended him?

 _Yes, because everybody deserves a chance, even the devil. Particularly this one._

Chloe was ready to enter the room when she realized that there was something missing.

She had no file.

She knew nothing of the man she was supposed to interrogate.

Ok, this thing, was starting to affect her job and she didn't like it. She knocked on the door and motioned for Lucifer to exit. The dark devil rolled his eyes and exited the room.

"What is it, detective? Time is of essence" he said.

"Lucifer, you brought a man for questioning without filing him. What am I supposed to ask him? I know nothing of him." she said. Lucifer rolled his eyes and got a hand through his already messy hair.

"What is there to know about him, detective? His name is Father Samuel, as if my life was not a joke enough, he is a priest in Santa Maria des Los Angeles and he knows about Iris. Does that sum it up?" he said.

"Alright… is there something that… if you want to talk, I am here, you know, that right? No matter what." She said. Lucifer looked at her for a moment. He seemed surprised and confused. But then he laughed lightly and opened the door.

"I brought you a soup, detective, I did not erase your slate. We have a deal remember?"

And there we go again.

Chloe entered the room and sat across from Father Samuel. The man was trembling and he kept glancing at Lucifer.

"Father Samuel, my partner tells me that you have valuable information regarding our case." Chloe said.

"I… I don't know if they are valuable but… I think it's time I talked to someone." the man said.

"Anything you tell us, may help. Please calm down, no one is going to hurt you." She said. She could see Lucifer at the corner mumbling something.

"It's not that…. I am… have you ever felt like you really need to do something, detective? Like you had to have done it a long time ago but you definitely need to do something anyway and you have all this pent-up tension inside you?" Father Samuel said. Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a glance.

Oh, yes, she definitely did.

"You mean Iris Eveningstar? You know something, regarding her case?" Chloe asked him. The man nodded and tightened his grip around his cross.

"How long have you known, Iris? Do you have a personal relationship with her?" the man's eyes went wide. "I mean, if you talk to her in person." she rephrased it.

"No, no, no one talks to the girl. I… I was transferred nine months ago. The first time I saw her… I will never forget. She was walking up in the balcony, wearing a smeared white shirt. She was looking down at us like a… like an angel." he said. Chloe did not react at that but the priest was not fooled. "You know… you know who she is, don't you? You know what your partner is. Oh, nominee padre… we are going to be burned in hell."

"No one's burned in hell, trust me. I have no intention of going back there any time soon, so no burns or freezing or imaginative torture." Lucifer said. Chloe rolled her eyes as the priest crossed himself and kissed his rosarium.

"Father, do you know that the church was handling the money Iris was supposed to be getting for her accident?"

"No… I know nothing of the sort but… that is definitely nothing toward what I've seen."

"Speak, then, man! You wanted to be brought, here,you were, now speak!" Lucifer yelled. The priest took a deep breath and focused on Chloe.

"I could feel there was something strange about her. People were not themselves around her. She could calm the most distressed people and angry those composed only by being there. And when she sang… you were there that night, I remember you and you." he said.

Now, they were both surprised. How could he remember? There had been more than a thousand people following the music that night and there had been no word of it.

"He is a believer." Lucifer said as if to answer Chloe's question.

"Father Samuel… do you know who the man in the sketch is?" Chloe asked him and showed him the picture of Iris's sketch.

"He is Bishop Marquise, the Head of Santa Maria."

"Did he have any close relations to Iris?" Chloe asked. The priest let out a silent scream, taking them aback. She could feel Lucifer losing his temper in the back.

"I saw her… once or twice a month. She would sit in the hall until someone would come and take her to the Bishop's office. I… no one was allowed near the office. I happened upon it once or twice and payed for it."

"What was happening in the office?" Lucifer asked him, with a dangerously low voice.

"I can't be sure but… I could hear crying and screaming. The second time I… I happened upon a couple of guards taking the poor girl out. She was covered with a sheet but I could see… she was not in a good shape."

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer hissed leaning over the table dangerously close to him. Chloe touched his arm but he did not move. She had to be the professional here. She had to listen and find the clues. She could not let her mind wonder and she could not let Lucifer ruin the interrogation.

"Do you have any suspicions that he may have been abusing her?" Chloe asked him. The priest looked at Lucifer praying under his breath.

"Well, I do not like to jump into conclusions but there are clues. God forgive…"

"Do not call the bastard!" Lucifer growled making him pray even harder. Lucifer rolled his eyes and right before he could snatch him by the collar, Chloe got up and pulled him away.

"Lucifer, I know this is difficult but, he obviously knows more. Let me handle him ok? We won't find the guilty like that."

"I don't care, that man of God, abused my sister, one of His children. He made me a punisher, I am going to punish him." he said.

"ok"

"ok?"

"Yeah, we had a deal. If we find a mortal who's doing this in complete conscience, he's yours. But we don't know for sure yet and your word is your bond." Chloe said. Lucifer was looking at her intently, willing her to back off.

She didn't.

At last, he took a step back and nodded. Chloe walked back to the table and sat across the priest.

"Father Samuel, is there anything else you wish to share?" she asked him.

The priest looked at Lucifer, hidden in the shadows. He was not trembling anymore.

"Yes, there is but first… you have to know, I had nothing to do with it but a lifetime of praying will not wash the guilt of that knowledge."

"I will see you in Hell, then." Lucifer said smirking.

The man swallowed hard, not taking his eyes of the detective.

"I sweep the bishop's office once a week. The day after the incident, when I saw the girl exiting the office unconscious, it was my turn to tide up. While I dusted the desk, I found a few feathers under it. They were small and white. I thought nothing of it at first. There are times he keeps doves in there. But I found more, longer ones, blackened as if burned and bloodied. I asked him if there was a bird we should look for but he said… he told me smiling… that they were heaven sent, that they were his ticket to heaven. I did not realize how literal he was being until that night." the priest said. Chloe did not realize how much time had passed until she heard the door banging close. She looked around, Lucifer was missing.

"Did the bishop have any other artifacts? Things that were rare?" Chloe asked him. She had to go on. She had to finish the procedure.

"Many" Father Samuel said. Chloe thanked him and asked him to write it all down.

She got out looking for Lucifer. He was gone. She checked her phone to locate him. He was in the garage. Not moving. That meant two things. He either stood there brooding or he just dumped his phone so she could not find him.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Dan asked her.

"No, I have to find Lucifer. Can you do me a favor and start a search for religious artifacts smuggling? I'll be right back." she said and walked to the elevator. Lucifer was leaning on the Corvette, smoking. The last light of the day was falling on him, rendering his left half in a strong orange light while his other half was hidden in the shadows. Chloe imagined his huge wings, spread open behind him, one wing burning bright, the other one just shining in the dark.

 _Magnificent_

"Are you going to just stand there and stare? I know I am a sight for your fantasies but we have a job to do!" he snapped. Chloe frowned and approached him.

"What are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be on your way to punish the bishop?" she asked him.

"We have a deal. I promised to inform you for everything I do regarding the case and I am." he replied.

"No shortcuts? You could have told me while you were running away." she said. Lucifer threw his cigarette on the concrete floor. He took a sip of his flask and lit another one.

"That human violated my sister. He took advantage of an unstable creature and abused her, cut her down, so he can have a proof of the divine. He was of God but he will beg the Devil. Him and his friends." Lucifer said. Chloe leaned against the car as well watching the sun setting. There, weak, but there stood the Evening star.

"You figured it out" Chloe said lost to the little star. She imagined Lucifer, burning bright as he lit it. She imagined Iris emerging from the burning sphere with her long white wings, similar to her brother's. How was it? How could it feel to watch your creations day in and day out but being forbitten to go near them?

"Stay close to the master for long and you get some insight." Lucifer replied bringing her back.

"Do you think they were all killed because they had some of the feathers?" she asked him.

"Humans are capable for the worst… as well as the best. Some may have gone crazy, but some kept the divine for themselves. A greedy someone wanted it all."

"I don't know if it is that simple. Maybe this is bigger than just here. I don't know, maybe I watch too many movies." Chloe said.

Her phone went off, interrupting them. Dan…

Talk about speed.

"Hey, Dan, found something?"

"Yeah, you're either lucky or someone really wants this case closed. Perez came to me with a new lead in his case. Smuggling meeting, religious artifacts, tonight at midnight. Code name Angel." Dan said.

"Thanks, Dan, send me the details, ok? I'll come talk to Perez." she said. She hanged up and looked at Lucifer. He threw the cigarette down. Chloe breathed in his scent. It didn't affect her as much as earlier.

"No matter what he does, he can't wash his hands in this one." he said.

"Dan?"

"Dad."

"We have a shot tonight. You better go and rest. I will call you for details." she said. Lucifer entered the car and looked at her.

"Remember detective, a deal is a deal." he said and left.


	13. Angels And Demons

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for taking too long to upload but life happened and I had no time. Thank you for reading my story and I would like a review or two. It's good feedback.**

 **Warning: I wrote this in a dark time and so this chapter is dark and has explicit violence, language and disturbing behaviour, you have been wanred.**

 **Disclaimer I won nothing but Iris Eveningstar and the plot all else belongs to Warner Bros.**

 **Angels and demons**

Koba did not think himself a religious man. His father had been a preacher and his mother a shaman. The spiritual had been strong in their house. He remembered his mother's herbs. As a child he thought them magical. As a teen he thought them evil. Every time she fell, bloody and bruised in the tub, he wondered why God punished those who were different. God was supposed to love everyone.

Then he realized, as her body had laid lifeless on their kitchen floor, there was no God.

For Koba it was just business. The books, the crosses, the saints' bones, the angels' wings. Carmen was the enthusiast, always looking, reading, making replicas. He finally lost it with those wings.

 _They are the real thing, Koba, the wings of a fallen angel._

He never found out what happened to him but rumor had it, one did not steal from Lucifer Morningstar and lived to tell the tale.

What kind of moron called himself after the devil?

No matter, Carmen was out of the way and that meant more money for him. The church deal all for him. Another wing thing. Dirty little feathers laid out in the whole city.

Ten grand a feather… that was good business.

He looked at the leather case and closed it, heading to the bar.

* * *

Chloe looked herself in the mirror. She was holding up pretty well for her age, not that she was old. She'd slept five hours straight, eaten half a sandwich and gotten ready for the mission. Perez had told her that the tip was about a warehouse lot canteen outside the city. There were undercover cops there, working for years, so they had to be really careful. The canteen was a place for underground meetings and couples that wanted to stay under the radar.

So, the dress code was… a bit extreme.

Her black tights, square heels, red long shirt and heavy make-up.

She laughed thinking about Lucifer's reaction to the dress code.

 _A bloody motor boy? What do you think I am, a bloody sod? Pathetic no brains…_

And so on…

They would meet there, playing Bonnie and Clyde.

She did a last check, made sure she had her gun in her boot, another in her jacket and walked down the living room. Trixie was watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame, rehearsing her role. She had been scared this past week which had alarmed Chloe. Sure, she did not get well with fighting and Lucifer had been quite scary that night but... it had been just yelling. She could not be having nightmares over it. She had tried time and again to ask her but she refused to answer.

"Hey, monkey? How is it going?" she asked him. The little girl looked at her with mouth wide open.

"Mommy, are you dating a rock star?" she asked her. Chloe laughed and picked her up.

"I am undercover."

"With Lucifer?" she asked her.

"Yes, is there something you would like to tell me?" Chloe asked her but she shook her head.

"Be good for your sitter, ok?" she kissed her goodbye and reminded herself to have a serious talk with her when she came back. She entered her car and hit the road.

The warehouses were a good hour away. Dan had sent her a few pictures of possible Chets and possible criminals. She memorized the faces minding to scan the canteen once there.

She arrived near the container and parked in a dark place. This place was giving her the creeps. It was dark, full of criminals and had something in the air. Something weird.

She stood outside, watching scums come and go. It was half past eleven. She hoped Lucifer would come, just so she had someone to talk to.

"Hey, pumpkin', here on pleasure or business?" it was an old man, wild grey hair, leather jacket and a ton of alcohol.

"Buzz off." Chloe said. The man insisted until someone grabbed him and threw him away.

"I hope you're not a cop, you're too beautiful to be a corpse." It was a tall, dark man in black jeans and leathers.

"I am waiting for my partner if you don't mind?" she said looking around for Lucifer.

"Partner in crime or partner in life?" he asked her.

"Look, thanks for getting that asshole but… I don't have time for this." she said.

A loud growl, like a mechanic lion, caught their attention. A big, black motorcycle stopped in front of them. Lucifer turned it off and swung one long leg over it.

He was mouthwatering.

Black jeans, leather jacket and a black T-shirt showing every aspect of his God sculpted body. He passed a hand through his messy hair and glanced around. Spotting them, he frowned and got up the wooden stairs all tall and regal.

She was going crazy.

"Meeting new friends?" he asked.

"You're late, got anything blond on the way?" she asked back.

"me and your friend both." He replied and grabbed her violently to his side shooting daggers at the man beside her. The stranger chuckled and turned around walking toward the door.

"Watch it Phil, the Brits are coming" he said and vanished behind the metal door. Lucifer kept looking at the empty space for a whole minute.

"Are you up to it?" she asked him. He gave her that cold, feral smile.

"Oh, more than you can imagine." he said. They walked to the door which was guarded by a bulky fellow with weak, sand blond hair.

"Can't trust them, can't hate them. Not when they're a devil in an angel's body." Lucifer said making both Chloe and Phil roll their eyes. The man opened the door and they walked in the canteen.

The place writhed of sin and uncontrolled passions. It looked nothing special but a typical canteen. For Lucifer though…

He could smell the sin, he could tell the wickedness in their eyes. A place worth of punishment. He spotted the man who had been talking to Chloe earlier. He was sitting by the bar, a leather case cuffed to his hand. He was alone but obviously waiting for someone.

Chloe entered his vision as she walked to the bar. He caught up with her, listening to the last part of the conversation.

"Got some nice rooms for ye too. Bit small but you're young…"

"Do as asked" Lucifer said having no idea what had happened. They were supposed to be together, she was supposed to report to him as he to her. She could not just go and do… stuff.

The bartender gave her a bottle of beer and moved to a dark table, emptying it from its drunk occupants. The two of them sat on the stools and looked around. No one had turned around, they did not even glance beyond their tables. Talk about a business place.

"I don't see anyone from the list and half of them hold suitcases." Chloe said.

"Well, as much as I hate waiting, it will be midnight soon." he replied.

"Got any feeling?" she asked him.

"You ask me? You are the seasoned detective." he said and got his flask out. What did she think, that he had some kind of criminal detecting powers? Just because he was the devil?

"I just thought, you've lived forever, you have probably met every criminal in history, you may have a keener eye than me." she replied, talking in hushed tones.

Ok, maybe he had a few issues.

She leaned in and caught his arm. "I do have one or two in mind. That guy we met at the entrance…" she added.

Lucifer moved his silver flask, seeing the man's reflection on it. Yes, he definitely had something weird.

"Yeah, I supposed you're right, I have met an awful lot of bad people." he replied.

A moment later, the door opened, showing a man identical to the dark one at the bar appeared. He held a similar suitcase, he walked straight to the bar. He didn't greet the man but he it was evident they were talking.

"Call it family animosity, detective, but I believe those two are family and very much our guys." Lucifer said. Chloe glanced behind his back, assessing the situation. The new guy wore a white neck, obviously a priest. He tried to leave but the other stopped him. She looked at her watch, almost midnight.

"I have a feeling they are going outside for this. We need a distraction, we need to follow them." she said. Lucifer looked around. He spotted an old piano, at least a century old, cherry wood. Two old men stood before it. They were visibly arguing.

"I will cause a distraction, you follow them." he said. He stood up but stopped. He turned around, entering her personal space. She could feel his breath, smoke and alcohol and cologne. She could almost touch his lips.

"Don't be brave, be sensible. Stay hidden, I'll find you." he said and left. Chloe took a deep breath trying to calm down. He would be the death of her. She watched him walk away, lighting a cigarette. He offered one to the men standing by the piano. They talked a bit before he sat down on the stool. He laid his long fingers on the keys and tested a few notes. "Fifty grands for this?" she heard him say. All eyes were suddenly on the trio fighting and the wild sound of the spare notes.

Chloe saw the men at the bar walking out by a side door. Everyone's attention was on Lucifer so she slid out behind them.

She stayed hidden and made sure to keep a safe distance. They entered a small warehouse. At first it looked empty but then she saw them.

Gunmen

"Is that all really, necessary, brother?" The one she had talked with asked.

"Lord watches over us all, Koba, but we should help Him out once in a while." The priest replied.

"So, you don't trust me? Your own brother?" Koba asked.

"I work for others as do you, brother. Let's not stall, now" the priest said and stretched his hand waiting.

"I am no fool, Kibbe, money first." Koba said. Kibbe frowned and opened his suitcase revealing all sorts of money.

"It's Marcus now." the priest said.

"Tomato, tomato, brother. I really don't know what the fuss is about with some bird's feathers." Koba said handing him his leather case. Kibbe opened it, inspected it and closed it again.

"Blessed be the weak of mind." he replied and got ready to leave.

"Do you know what's weird? All those people dying right after I retrieve your weird treasure." Koba said. He got a cigarette and lit it. It smelled awful. "The police are talking about a ritual…. You don't happen to know anything, do you? You and your mighty friends." he said cocky style.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand." Kibbe said.

"Oh, I do. Remember Carmen and his wings? He died and the things disappeared, now this. I think your friends are playing a dangerous game they should want to keep it secret." Koba warned him.

A sudden touch startled Chloe and she turned around, hand in gun.

"Ye all alone, now pumpkin, no big fellow to save ye."

It was the drunk old man from the canteen. What the…? How did he get there?

He was trying to grope her. He was mumbling something incoherent and made quite the fuss.

"I haven't seen... a gal like that... what in with all the junkies."

Chloe grabbed him in a try to stabilize and make him shut up. The old man pulled her towards him gropping her ass when suddenly he disappeared from her sight. She looked around and saw him laid on the floor, Lucifer walking over him to get to her.

Was he…?

Before she could form the question in her head the drunk man turned around and snored in blissful sleep.

"Thanks." she mouthed at her partner. Lucifer did not respond. He walked to her side and looked inside the warehouse. Chloe followed his look, searching for the two brothers.

They were gone.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath.

"Where are they?" Lucifer asked. "Did you lose them?"

"I got distracted, ok?" Chloe apologized. She walked inside the warehouse looking around for anything that could help them.

"I should have taken them down when I had the chance. Stupid humans and their laws" Lucifer said, louder this time.

"How were you going to find the accomplices? Were you going to beat it out or kill them and visit them in Hell to find out?" Chloe said running after him back out.

"Worked before, you're the living proof of it." be snapped.

"This is serious, Lucifer. They were talking about wings, your wings. I think someone is angel hunting." Chloe said almost laughing at how surreal this sounded.

"Not my problem." he said. Chloe took a full minute to realize his words.

"Not your problem? Seriously?" she asked him.

"I am not an angel; besides, Dad has all the appropriate creatures for that." he replied.

"We got in this case for Iris, your sister who is an angel…"

"Was! She is human now, she is nothing more than a pawn..." he snapped.

"Like me…? So, we mean nothing, after all? How can you be so cruel, Luc…"?

"Devil, the king of all Evil if we haven't met yet." Lucifer cut in. "I do what I want, I take what I want…" he said but stopped. He could hear someone coming. With two long steps he closed the gap and pushed Chloe against a container. A gang of five pasted by them sparing them a few glances. The whispered something, laughing loudly and went their way.

"You are not that man, Lucifer, I don't know why you try to be." she whispered. He was so close again. Less than a breath away.

"That is exactly who I am. An egomaniacal narcissist who always gets what he wants." he replied.

Each breath, a stroke against her lips.

"No, you care, you could have beatten them up, you could have let all…"

"Why can't you see the truth? Why? You only see what you want to see, what you want me to be, but you never, ever see me!" he breathed. He was breathing hard now.

"You want me, why don't you take me? You've had me on your bed time and again but nothing." she said.

"I bid my time, detective. I knew you'd come to me… eventually. When hell freezes over, wasn't that what you had said? Look at you now, all wet and ready to be fucked by the devil." he breathed into her ear. Chloe shuttered under him. Her treacherous mind flying to that night in Lux with him and that…

"How long have you fantasized about me, detective? Have you pleasured yourself thinking about me, me and Mary Sue? Imagined you were her…"

"Stop it, Lucifer." she said trying to sound resilient. He chuckled, lips touching her ear.

"I saw you that night, I knew you were there, I performed just for you." He whispered against her ear.

"That's …"

"Sick?" Lucifer finished. "You stood there, watching me abuse her. Did you imagine yourself in her place? Did you fantasize about my hands on your ass, detective? Did you fantasize of being grabbed and tossed and used for my pleasure?" he hissed into her throat.

"Stop…" she moaned.

"I did, as I fucked her, as I thrust deep into her, I thought of you… only you" he said.

Breath heavy and rapid. She got lost in his eyes, dark and dangerous. She glanced at his lips.

 _Fuck it_

She kissed him.

There was no love to it. There was lust, anger, violence. She wanted to consume him, hurt him, give him the dark and sinuous energy he wanted.

She bit his lip, drawing blood, the blood of the devil. He growled and pushed her against the container. She hooked her legs around him and he grabbed her ass, lifting her up on his waist.

There was no conscience in the act. There were limbs and lips and breaths. He bit her hard and bruised her sides. She pulled his hair, anchoring herself.

They stopped for a moment before Lucifer attacked her neck. He pulled her shirt and teared the tights apart. Her hands reached for his belt. She opened the zipper but he was fast. He grabbed her hand and brought it violently over her head.

"Bad Chloe" he moaned.

He pulled her hard against him making her gasp at the feel of him. He squeezed her bottom, feeling every inch. He dipped his head in her sternum, biting her nipple. She moaned audibly at his ministrations. She tried to break free, to touch him but his hold was iron tight.

"I want you, Lucifer." she moaned

"Say it" his voice was hoarse and deeper than she had ever heard before. "say it" he mumbled against her breast, the vibration of it reaching her heart.

"Please, Lucifer, fuck me" she said. His growl was out of this world as he caught her with both hands and entered her.

A fight for domination.

He thrust hard, she moved her hips in a frenzy. Her heels dug deep into his buttocks. He put one hand on the container behind her and with the other he pulled her closer.

"Take it off." Chloe breathed into his mouth. He bit down her neck in response. Taking advantage of her free hands, she grabbed the jacket trying to take it off of him. He stopped dead then.

"You are … naughty. You need to be punished." he breathed. He pulled his hands back, making her lose balance at the sudden change. Taking advantage of it, he turned her around pushing her face first to the container. He slid his big hands down her back and around her firm, naked ass. He grabbed her hard and pulled her against him violently. He thrusted into her taking his time, feeling her stretch around him. He filled her completely and for a moment they just stood there, connected. He could feel her pulse and she his, both frenzy and tensed.

He caressed her backside, taking rounds on the firm buttocks.

"The devil always takes what he wants Chloe Decker and I have been wanting you for a long time." he said. Chloe tried to steady her breath to respond but he pulled again, fast and thrust in again hard. She tried to steady herself somehow but he was pulling her into him so hard that the container was moving away from her... or she from the wall...

And then she felt it, that tingling sensation. It was building, she wanted it so much but not so soon. She tried to take control but… she was feeling safe. She let herself completely, to be used, to pleasure…

She came hard, again and again and again but he didn't stop. He kept fucking her through her orgasms until she could feel nothing but him inside her. And then, out of nowhere, he pulled back. She fell on her hands and knees in the mud. He grabbed her hair and made her look up. He slid his monstrous cock in her mouth, fucking it. She felt it reach down her throat and within minutes she was filled with, salty, and sweet cum. He jerked once or twice in her and then pulled back. He zipped himself like he was some kind of client and she a whore. She was trying to understand what the hell had just happened when she heard him collapse. She looked up and saw him on his knees before her. His huge, bright wings were open behind him.

How beautiful he looked at that moment, broken and surrendered.

He grabbed her and pulled him towards him. She looked into his eyes. There was something strange in them. Something she could not understand. He hugged her tightly and that is the last thing she will remember.

* * *

The familiar tingling sensation woke Lucifer up. The bed felt weird, rougher than usual. It was warmer too. He breathed in a pleasing scent, it was vanilla, no it was fruity...

It was Chloe

The previous night came to him. The fight he had had with Amenadiel, seeing Chloe with that man, losing the suspects… fucking Chloe.

He opened his eyes to be met with her sleeping face. She was sleeping so deep; her mouth was slack open and she was drooling. She had been exhausted the previous day, let alone their excess activity…

He got up carefully and sat at the edge of the bed. He was still dressed in his jeans and T-shirt. The sun had not yet risen but the freaking star was wiggling happily, pestering him. He stood up, feeling rigid and heavy. He walked to Chloe's bathroom, turning the water on. He looked tired and disheveled. He looked like a filthy motor boy. Chloe seemed to like it, though. He went back to the room and sat at the armchair by the bed, reminiscent of their first night on his own bed.

This time they had actually done the nasty.

He took her in, in the dim light. He could see the bruises on her sides. It pained him but he did not regret it. It was a part of them, this darkness, this hunger. She had wanted it too, she had given him control. He had completely lost his mind.

It had been rough and tensed but… it felt nothing like before. He'd felt everything tenfold and when he came… there was…

He'd swear he had seen the light, he had seen...

The Golden Gate.

Was that all part of His plan?

Was he supposed to see the light and complete himself with his very personal miracle?

Because he has but…

He thought of the past week. It had been Hell for him. He'd stay away from all his friends and Chloe. He stood away from the things that made him… well, happy. Because he actually liked working with the police and solve crimes and banter with Douche and Ella. He liked singing with the child and buying her chocolate cake.

He missed it all.

He thought it had been for a good purpose but after seeing her… he wasn't sure it was worth it anymore. For him it was a matter of belief, something he would live forever with but Chloe's life was so short.

Had she not defied Him already? She had had a child with another man, she'd had a different life.

He thought back to her words, she had been right. He should have told her, she had a right to know, to decide. He had been a moron.

 _Hallelujah!_

Lucifer rolled his eyes and decided to visit the kitchen. He needed a drink and the child would wake up soon requiring nourishment.

The child…

Lucifer thought to Dan's words. Had he really scared her that much? The thought of traumatizing her sat funny on his chest.

He reached for the liquor cabinet, empty.

 _She was not kidding_

He sought the tea, luckily untouched. He prepared the water and looked around for some eggs and stuff. He was halfway to making breakfast when he heard little feet running towards him. Doom had never sounded cuter.

"Lucifer" the child breathed. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him surprised. There was no hug, no scream, nothing.

"Good morning child, I hope you eat omelet and sweet toast because there is no chocolate cake in the refrigerator." he replied. He watched her like one would do a wild animal. He waited for the scream or the crying but... no

Not Beatrice Espinoza Decker

She was her mother's daughter and the best torturer of hell's trainee.

She walked around the counter and stood before him.

Lucifer swallowed hard.

She must be a beast of hell, he thought.

She moved her tiny finger to make him move down to her level. Lucifer turned the fire off and lowered himself.

 _Look at you, Prince of Darkness afraid of a mortal child._

Trixie looked deep into his eyes. He felt uncomfortable. He was about to talk when he felt the sting. Her hand was small but strong and her tiny slap hurt him emotionally more than it did physically.

"That was for making mommy sick and crying" another slap

"That was for not being here." she added. Lucifer looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. She must have been coming down with something becasue his eyes stung as well, so he must have caught something from her, mortality and all.

She hugged him.

It was strong and suffocating and so, so good. Lucifer rested his big arms around her.

"Why did you not come? I called for you but you didn't come." she said. Lucifer picked her up and put her on the counter.

"I am sorry for what nightmares I might have caused you." she was audibly crying.

"I saw you die!" she said in between sobs. Lucifer stopped and gave her his full attention. Something was wrong here and it had nothing to do with what Douche had told him.

"Calm down child, you will wake your mother. I am fine and very much immortal… well, not right now but once I leave here…" more sobs

"Ok, I'll make you some cocoa, ok? Now, tell dear old Lucifer what is it that you saw." he said. Dear Dad, he sounded like a sod. The child kept on crying, soundlessly, until he got the blasted beverage in her hands. She took a heartbreaking breath, a big sip and looked him in the eye.

"I saw you alone, sitting on a throne made of rock and everything around you were burning. Then mommy came holding that fruit with the weird name. A pome…"

"pomegranate"

"Yes, she was very pretty and you were very tired. Someone was singing, it rained and the fire went out. But there was a beast in it. A big white bird and you fought but you were tied you could not fly. Mommy tried to help you but she could not let the fruit down. So, she ate it. You fought the bad bird. The rain held you down, the angels were singing and the big bird…. It…" she couldn't say it.

Lucifer panicked as she seemed ready to start squealing again. He grabbed the cup, warming it with his powers and shoved into her face. Trixie took a sip, relaxing somewhat.

"I don't want you to die, Lucifer. You can't die, you're the Devil!" she said jumping to his arms. Now he understood where the pet name monkey came from. He tried to put her back down but she had locked her arms and legs around him like an octopus. He wished he could tell her that she was right, that he couldn't die because he was the devil. He wished he could tell her that even if he died on earth he would come back.

But he couldn't.

He had killed Uriel. Angels could be killed by other angels, by demons… by Dad. That dream was no ordinary dream. It had been a message.

"Calm down child. I am alive and I will very much try to stay that way." he said.

"Promise you won't die! You can't die, you're the devil!" she said.

"I can't promise you that, everybody dies even the devil." More crying. She ruined his T-shirt.

"Stop ruining my clothes, spawn. Crying doesn't help." he snapped. Trixie hugged him harder, trying not to cry. He rolled his eyes and managed to put her back on the counter and assess the condition of his T-Shirt. It was not his favorite piece of clothing but he refused to go back to Lux via Wings Line so he had to look decent.

Nothing yacking, thank Dad.

He looked back at the child. She was looking down at the floor, her eyes red and puffy. She was trying hard not cry.

At that moment, Lucifer saw himself, bounded, confused, begging for understanding.

"Beatrice" He said. Trixie's shock was evident in her eyes. He had never called her by her name. It always a pet name or another. He put his hands on the counter, closing her in and he leaned forward looking at her in the eye.

"I never give promises I don't know if I can keep. I never lie. So, you know that, when I say that I give you my word that I will protect you and your mother even from God Himself, you know it to be true." he said. Trixie was looking at him with awe.

"Who is going to protect you?" she asked. Her voice was weak and unstable from all the crying. He was definetely coming down with something because his vision was blarring.

"When the time comes, Beatrice, you need to take care of your mother, ok? When the time comes, all I can promise you is that I will say goodbye. I won't leave you without saying goodbye." he said.

"Pinky promise?" she said. He almost laughed at that but he managed to keep it decent. He stood straight, to his full height and extended his hand to Trixie.

"I Lucifer Morningstar, give my word to you, Beatrice Decker Espinoza." he said. The child grabbed his hand in a strong gesture and nodded frantically.

"I believe you." She said and hopped down from the counter. She looked up to him and gave him her signature hug. "I love you, Lucifer." she said and ran away to the living room, leaving him alone and dumbfounded.

He saw her turning on the tv and singing happily. They should take the child to Linda. This could not be normal behavior.

He served the eggs and prepared a full breakfast for the detective. He left a plate with the spawn and walked to the bedroom. Chloe woke up at the smell of the fresh omelet. She looked around spotting Lucifer with the breakfast trace.

"Is that breakfast?" she mumbled. She was extremely tired and hungry.

"Well, I was a bit hungry myself and then the child woke up…"

"Trixie saw you?" she said suddenly alerted.

"Do not worry, detective, the hell spawn and I have come to an understanding." he said and put the trace on the bed. He sat on the edge and dug in his breakfast. Dad, that was good.

"She talked to you? She told you what scared her?" she asked him.

"Do not feel jealous, detective. Sometimes we just need a…"

"Friend?" she added. He didn't respond. She smiled and tasted the breakfast. It was divine! They ate in complete silence which was troubling for Lucifer. The man never stopped talking.

 _Unless he had sex_

The proceedings of last night came to her like a flashback. She had sex with Lucifer. Mind blowing, multi orgasmic sex that was also violent and abusive. That last part was concerning.

The whole situation was concerning.

Up until last night they were in each other's throats. There were plots, and fights and snide remarks. There had been such tension between them, so much anger and desperation that triggered the explosion.

She could not oversee the side effects of it.

They had lost their best lead due to their fight. They had almost nothing.

"I can hear you thinking." Lucifer said. Chloe's eyes went wide open thinking for a minute he might be literal.

"Do not misinterpret this, detective. One night of mind blowing sex won't erase everything. This isn't some kind of movie." Lucifer said. He was being more ironic than ever.

"Lucifer what happened between us… I don't regret it but I think we really need to short things out. This past week has been awful for both of us." Chloe said. Lucifer finished his breakfast and set the trace aside.

"Detective…" he said with that familiar tone that made her heart skip a beat. "I can't change who I am. I can control it sometimes but we can't go on if you don't accept me, the real me." he said. Chloe leaned in, realizing by the cold draft that she was completely naked. She touched his check with her hand and looked deep into his eyes.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you, Lucifer? I don't see an angel or a devil. I see a man fighting a battle, a man desperate to be understood, to belong, to find himself. People are good and bad and selfish and caring and to me… you are Lucifer Morningstar and the truth is I am as scared for you as you are for me." she said.

"Chloe...I… I wish I was just a man. I wish I knew nothing of what I do. I don't want you to be manipulated into anything but... "I _don't want to lose you._

"We will figure this out, ok? Step by step, together. Right now, we need to focus because we…" he kissed her.

He jumped like a graceful feline and trapped her under him on the bed kissing her senseless.

"I stopped listening the minute your chest was revealed" he said.

"We can't repeat last night. It was a one-night thing and my body along with my dignity can't do that." she said and weaved her fingers into his hair bringing it to its natural state. Lucifer looked at her confused. Did she wanted to have sex or not? He was spilling mud all over his principles for her sweet…

"Care to elaborate?" he asked. She kissed him slowly.

"I thought I lost you, for good. I am scared" she admitted.

 _I'm terrified._

He returned the kiss. It was needy and desperate but not punishing, like the previous night. There was need for life, for anchoring, to feel that it was real.

Chloe wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. She could feel him harden and by God, she needed him. She moved her hips towards him and…

Bam!

An explosion.

"What the…?" Chloe instinctually tried to jump away but she was trapped under Lucifer and a… dome of white feathers?

Lucifer cursed under his breath.

"I apologize, it has happened before. It is so easy to forget the blasted things even exist." He said and with a roll of his shoulders they disappeared unveiling the mess in the room. All of her things were topped down, even her wall had a hole in it.

They were so powerful…

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Trixie asked outside the door. Chloe could tell that she was holding back tears.

"Yeah, monkey, we are ok. Lucifer was trying to reenact a crime scene and got carried away." She said. Chloe heard the doorknob turning and realized she was stark naked.

"Why don't you go and practice your part, monkey? Lucifer hasn't seen you. We'll be there soon." she said panicked. The door remained closed and she heard her daughter laugh as she walked away.

Lucifer looked at her, smirking.

"Well, I have been called a crime before but never in such an exciting way." he said obviously keen on taking it off where they stopped. Chloe grabbed a sheet, feeling a bit hypocritical as he had already seen her… multiple times.

"I better go shower and so should you." she said.

"Shower sex, my favorite." he said. Chloe laughed.

"How can you be dead serious one moment and a complete child the next?" she asked.

"I've had millions of years to practice" he responded. Chloe froze at the admittance. She just couldn't imagine what that actually meant.

"How…?" she asked "How did we get here last night?" she said out of the blue.

"I used Them. It happened on instinct much like earlier. I guess I have to thank Dad you didn't just vanish in thin air. Mortals are not meant to travel dimensions." he said. Chloe's eyes went wide open.

"Dimensions?" what in the name…? "No, it's too early, I can't. I am showering and dressing to get you to Lux so you can be… your usual self. Unless you want to fly? Is that accurate?" she was so confused!

"No, by all means, I am sticking to mortal ways. I will be downstairs being tortured by your offspring, since you won't accept my offer." he said pouting. Chloe chuckled and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later she could hear the duo singing and Lucifer cursing for the lack of a musical instrument.

Chloe entered the shower and let the hot water ease her muscles. She hated to admit it but she hurt everywhere. Lucifer's hands had left visible bruises on her sides and she hurt every time she moved.

Let alone her other parts.

She leaned against the tiles letting it all out. Water helped her cleanse herself from this terrible week. It felt good to be able to talk to Lucifer again. It felt as if she could breathe again.

They had a mountain of issues to address, both of them. Why did it have to be so difficult?

He was the Devil, he had serious daddy issues with God himself. He had been punished and manipulated so that he had trouble realizing truth from divine intervention. She was divine intervention in flesh! She was not supposed to exist and yet God made her possible and then she fell in love with the Devil, his fallen son, history's greatest rebel.

Why couldn't they just be Chloe and Lucifer, the detective and the club owner? Sure, he'd be a jerk and they'd fight on real problems but their problems would solvable. They would be manageable.

She could picture Amenadiel as a celestial being but Lucifer… he was so human!

 _Chloe...I… I wish I was just a man. I wish I knew nothing of what I do_

Chloe remembered the 90s movie they had talked about, City of Angels. She thought how the angel fell to be with his loved one and then life just happened on them.

He had fallen…

Off a construction building…

The movie's soundtrack was Iris…

The angel's name was… what was it?

Fuck!

She finished as quickly as she could, she put on her bathrobe -never a towel again after what had happened with Lucifer last time- and exited her bathroom. She looked for her tablet, wishing Lucifer had not broken it with his … premature wing ejaculation?

Ha! That was inappropriately funny. She was going to use it against him someday.

She found it and searched the movie on imdb.

 _-Seth is an angel who accompanies the spirits of the recently dead to the ever after. Seth has never been human and so has never experienced touch or taste. When in the hospital however he comes across Dr. Maggie Rice, a brilliant young heart surgeon who is devoted to her profession and her patients. Seth has the power to let himself be seen but Maggie finds him far too mysterious. Seth also meets a patient, Nathaniel Messenger, who has news for him - he too was once an angel like Seth but chose to fall to Earth and become human. Seth makes a decision on his future, which does not turn out as he had expected. -_

"Detective, I need to shower and change into normal clothes!" Lucifer whined entering the room without knocking.

"Lucifer! I think I found it!" she said jumping up. Lucifer looked at her funny and intruded her personal space to look over her shoulder.

"Found what?" he asked reading the extract. "what is that? Angel porn?" he said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat on the bed.

"Remember the song Iris had been singing that night in that bar?"

"The zombie bar?" he asked.

"It is the soundtrack of this movie; whose protagonist is an Angel named Seth." She stopped to check he was following. "Seth? Like the name she had been saying" he realized.

"Yes, in the movie, Seth falls in love with a mortal and he decides to Fall so he can be with her. He falls off a construction building" she said.

"What?" he grabbed the tablet flipping through the pictures. "They captured the brooding face nice, all else complete bullshit as usual" he said.

"Lucifer, if this was any other case I'd say that Iris followed standard teenage procedure. She fell in love, she felt trapped and found something to relate in that movie, following the film's narrative. You won't believe how many teenagers do that every year. Do you think it is possible for something like this to have happened?" she asked him.

"Is it possible for an angel to fall for a mortal, to watch the movies or turn mortal after jumping off a building?" he asked. Chloe watched him think. It suddenly hit her.

Could this actually be God's plan?

Could he manipulate his children so?

"Well, angels tend to be asexual but for a few exceptions like myself. Boring angels like Amenadiel don't like the movies, others just abuse their powers. Falling off a building is not falling off grace." he explained.

"But Iris did Fell" she said.

"You don't Fall unless He wants you to. Angels have no free will. I should know, I paid for it." he said.

"Ok, but you do what you want, you rebelled, you thought for yourself. Iris is a part of you, what if she thought she could be free? I mean how do angels mature?" she asked, then thought again. "Do they ever?" she added. Lucifer laughed at that.

"We are created as you see, a perfect image and essence of Heaven. We are innocent at creation but as time passes, life happens, like humans we create personalities, mostly formed by our duties and Dad's praise. Amenadiel is the first born, he had been responsible for all of us, for everything actually, that is why he is so brooding. Gabriel is younger than me and pretty much like Ms. Lopez with tons of wickedness. She is never in one place and always up to something. Raphael on the other hand… what?" he asked. Chloe had been looking at him like he was some kind of teddy bear.

"You really love them" she said. Lucifer jumped up, leaving the tablet behind.

"Get decent detective, unless you mean to invite me to nasty activities." he said walking to the door. He turned around, glancing at her and left.

Chloe looked back at the tablet. Angel or not, her gut was not wrong.

Her phone rang startling her.

"Dan?"

"Good morning, how did it go?" he asked.

"We found them, then lost them but we know who they are." she replied.

"I got good news, we have Chet." he said.

* * *

 **Things got bit smutty in this chapter but they needed to let some steam off!**

 **What do you think?**


	14. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's note: Special Thanks to luisfilipe032, your short review boost enough. I will post this to the end but it's nice to hear from you once in a while.**

 **Romeo and Juliet**

Amenadiel was sitting in the living room, enjoying the absolute silence. Joph… Iris, he should get used to it, had been sleeping nonstop since they had left Linda's office. He had been checking every now and then making sure she was alive. She had been playing nonstop for days. She had been driving them crazy. He felt guilty for enjoying the silence but, truthfully, he couldn't' take it anymore.

Truly, he felt guilty for a lot of things. He felt guilty for the little angel, for her life on earth as well as in Heaven. He felt guilty for Lucifer, for trying to kill him, for not understanding him, for not being there when he needed him more. Chloe's birth sat funny with him, feeling guilty for what it meant for her and his brother but also not regretting for helping to create such a creature like the detective.

When he lost his wings, he felt it had been a curse, a punishment. Now he believed it to be a blessing. Being mortal helped him get perspective, understand things better, understand his wrongdoings.

Not that helped with his guilts, it actually made him feel even worse. Maybe that had been Father's plan, to help him gain insight, find his own path.

Free Will

The door of the elevator opened, startling him. Lucifer walked in, heading straight to his bedroom. They had had a really bad fight the previous night over Chloe. He had left just before they had started a brawl.

Had he actually gone to the meeting? Had they survived the night?

Amenadiel got up and walked to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured his brother a drink, thinking they could make amends.

"Back to gorgeous old me!" Lucifer said, revealing himself in his three-piece suite, after a few minutes. He was shaved, hair back, skin bright.

He walked to him grabbing the glass, emptying it in a single dose.

"Thanks, brother, really needed that after dealing with too many emotional women this morning. I really need to restock the detective's liquor cabinet." he said.

"You were with Chloe up until now?" Amenadiel asked surprised.

"I've been with the detective in every possible way that is, the last few hours" he said like a greedy teenager. He poured himself another glass.

"Every possible…? You were about to kill each other yesterday!" Amenadiel said.

"I am not about to explain adult things to you, Amenadiel. I am not about to rest assured in anything, anymore." Lucifer said. He stared at his glass, lost in Dad knows what kind of thoughts.

Amenadiel could feel his brother's pain, his fear.

Oh, by, Father. He was really in love with Chloe.

"Well, I hear our little monster is sleeping. It pains my ears to wake her up but we have a case to solve, people to punish." he said and disappeared.

"Wait, Luci, I don't think it is a good idea to take her to Linda again so soon. She hasn't woken up since yesterday." Amenadiel said.

"We are going to the department, like the law abiding citizens that we are. They got this Chet or Seth of whatever his name is and the detective has a very weird, romantic, hypothesis I do not believe but knowing Dad, maybe it stands a chance" he was mumbling from the hallway. The high-pitched scream let him know their sister was up and about.

* * *

Chloe entered the department feeling ready for everything. It was Saturday, so it was mostly empty and quiet. She spotted Dan and Ella talking by the kitchen. She practically hopped to them.

Oh, God, she could just get a t-shirt saying: _I got laid._

"Stop right there." Dan said. He had that face like the time Trixie had told him she had kissed John Gregson… on the cheek.

"I really want to know what kind of magic powers the man has but judging by your face I really don't want to find out." He said.

"I thought you were ok with them hooking up." Ella said.

"That was before last week and their mess, besides there is a line where knowing my ex-wife's life, stops being cool"

"Guys, I am right here" Chloe said. She knew there would be talking after Lucifer and she went back to being partners, after all, cops had boring personal lives and their partnership was the soap opera of the office.

"I am so happy you guys are together! You are right? Judging by Dan's reaction I thought..." Chloe stopped her. She smiled at her and gave her a muffin from the countertop.

"Lucifer will be here shortly with Iris and this time, I need to be ready for our witness" she said and pulled Dan to her office.

"Can you please Not ridicule me before our colleagues?" she said full of anger.

"You slept with him, right?" he was clearly jealous.

"I honestly don't get you Dan. Yesterday you were all about how we look at each and how hopelessly in love we look…"

"I don't mean to patronize you, Chloe. I saw you hit rock bottom last week, I don't want you to get hurt again." he said.

 _Oh, for goodness sake, spear me the protection all of you._

"I am not a child Daniel, I can take care of myself. Now, tell me about this Chet."

"Seth, actually, and you're not getting away with it." he said and reached for a file left forgotten on her desk. He opened it and gave her a photo of said man. He was exactly like Iris had sketched him. Black hair, high cheekbones, blue eyes and a dust of freckles.

"I have to be honest with you, Chloe. At first, I thought the girl was delusional. He is a musician ok? And the sketch is just like his poster for his live yesterday night. But then I went to him and he actually knows the girl." Dan said. Chloe took a second look at the photo and then went through the file.

Seth Rice, aged 21, orphaned, grew up at County Orphans House. He left at 15 and had been living as a street musician up until two years ago.

"Success story, from homeless boy to aspiring musician under contract. All done two years ago." Chloe said.

"Yeah, your typical Los Angeles story, yeah? But check this out. The guy had been provided by the church of Santa Maria and it was them that finally got him to Julliard two years ago where he found his sponsor. Check the date." he said. Chloe looked through her papers and found the application. It was a week after Iris's fall.

Could she have been so wrong?

Her gut was saying one thing but the evidences were clear. Stupid Chloe, there was no love story, no sacrifice for the grace of it. This was a story of people taking advantage of a helpless girl.

But if love was not the reason for Iris's fall then _Why?_

 _Because God wanted her to._

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Lucifer will be here soon and we can go talk to him."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Letting him in the interrogation? Don't get me wrong but the guy is not known for his patience and this is his sister we are talking about. It is his sister, right?" Dan said. Chloe rolled her eyes and gathered the file.

"Yes, she is and believe me if anyone knows Lucifer's impatience it's me. I can handle him." she said and walked out.

* * *

Lucifer was standing with Amenadiel and Iris in the corridor, talking to Ella. Iris looked calmer than yesterday. She had a pen in her hand, playing one of the tones Chloe had come to recognize as the Morning Melody.

"Detective, can you please hold my brother in one of your cells? He is pestering me." Lucifer whined, back to his blood red three-piece suit and light stubble.

"I am watching out for her, for both of you." Amenadiel said.

"You are an annoying babysitter, is what you are. Right now, I am probably the only one able to protect you."

 _Because they are all mortal. Three angels, all of them mortal._

"it's better Amenadiel stays here. We need someone to watch over Iris before she can enter the room. Amenadiel, can you please follow Dan?" Chloe asked him. Lucifer huffed watching his siblings leave along with the Douche. Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side. She didn't need any surprises. She explained to him what she had read in the file emphasizing that they should not jump to conclusions.

Not that it helped but strangely enough he was calmer than expected. Maybe not calm but more kind of troubled.

"Can I trust you to be a tad civil?" she asked him. Lucifer arched an eyebrow.

"Only a tad?"

"Well, we have a deal. You can scare him a bit." she said and left. Lucifer smirked and followed her.

They entered the interview room. The boy was sitting, quite anxious, behind the table. Chloe left the file on the table and sat down.

"Good morning Mr. Rice. I am Dt. Decker and this my partner, Lucifer Morningstar."

"Lucifer?" he seemed surprised.

"Ringing a bell? Visited Hell, have we?" Lucifer said. The man looked at him carefully from head to toe.

"You are her brother." Seth said.

"Can't even say her name? Feeling guilty about something?" Lucifer asked him.

"Me? She is the one who dumbed me! I had been waiting for two whole days on the same spot but…. Wait, she is not dead, is she?" he asked them, eyes wide open in shock.

"Having preferences on the matter?" Lucifer was leaning over him threateningly. Chloe let him intimidate the boy knowing he would not get off boundaries… she hoped.

"How long have you known Iris?" she asked Seth.

"Can you please ask him to stand back?" Seth asked. He was fidgeting and trying to put as much space between him and Lucifer as his chair allowed it.

"Will you answer the question?" Lucifer hissed. The boy looked between them and realizing there would be no way out of it he complied.

"I met Iris, if that is even her name, three years ago." He seemed to quit at that moment. His eyes were far away and his voice melancholic. "She is not dead, right? Tell me she is not dead."

There was resignation in his voice, like he already knew the answer and he did not like it.

"No, she is not dead but we believe she is in danger. When was the last time you saw her?" Chloe asked.

"Two years ago." he answered but Chloe looked at him letting him know that his answer was not enough. The boy sighed and put a hand through his hair. "We...uhm, we were supposed to leave together. We were supposed to meet at my warehouse in sunrise. She never came." he said, lost in the memory. "I waited you know? I waited and waited outside the warehouse in case she came and I missed her. I looked for her, I went to the church looking for her and I hate going there but she had just…. She disappeared." Seth said with obvious resentment.

 _He had gotten a Church scholarship for Julliard and he hated going there!_

Ok

Things obviously were not what they looked like.

"Do you remember the date?" Chloe asked him. "The date you were supposed to leave?"

She was an angel, what? What leaving means anyway?

"It was the 25th of March." he replied. The day Iris had fallen. "It was the day my heart was ripped." she heard Seth saying. A sudden shriek and a rustle of clothes alerted her.

Lucifer had launched himself across the table and he was holding Seth an inch from his face.

"She fell for you! She actually fell, threw away all that she was, her sanity, for you! You do not get to be the broken one here!" Lucifer hissed. The boy was terrified. He tried to escape Lucifer and this time Chloe helped him. She pulled Lucifer back away from him trying to find out more. Things had gotten too complicated… and tensed.

A soft knock on the door eased the tension in the room. Chloe opened it facing Dan.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything under control in the other room?" She asked him.

"A bit loud but ok. The boy's lawyer is here. She demands to be put in." He said. Chloe rolled her eyes, she hated lawyers! They came and ruined everything with their distorted truths and half words. It was bound to be the same with her... until the moment the womane entered the room. She knew something was off the moment she saw her. She was tall, too tall for a woman, with flame red hair, freckles, cheekbones to kill for and eyes so blue and clear she could see her reflection in them.

No one was so perfect

No one except…

"Ah, I really like this game you play pretend a human, brother. These clothes are a bit uncomfortable but so much better than ours. Oh, I loved those contraptions they put on their feet! Shoes are they called! Magnificent!" she said. Her accent was light and clear and she had an energy Chloe had never seen in her life except in Lucifer.

"Gabrielle, got bored pestering me in my mind and thought of materializing to double the fun, sister?" Lucifer said. He had an edge in his voice she had come to realize as the tone reserved for his family. He was happy to see them, also afraid, also angry.

Chloe looked at the woman who was obviously the Archangel Gabriel or Gabrielle. Had she been still in shock or just crossed the line of extraordinary? She should be feeling scared or amazed or something but, in her mind, she was just Lucifer's sister.

Another sister.

"Oh, this is your human. I am so excited to finally meet you! I mean, of course I have been watching you and talking to you but there is something in the material world!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes exasperated. Always the extravagant and show off his sister. He had not seen her in what...a few million years? She hadn't changed a bit.

It felt weird…

He knew she had been the one pestering him these past few days but seeing her was … strange.

"Ah, Lucifer…" Chloe's voice brought him back to reality. Gabrielle was standing in Chloe's personal space scanning her top to bottom. The Devil rolled his eyes and pulled his wicked sister back.

"Stay away from her. What are you doing here, Gabe?" he asked her.

Gabe was his favorite sister. They had been inseparable as young angels, always up to something. He could not bring himself to imagine she would harm them but his experience told him otherwise.

"Well, I was bored for once, I got tired with your brooding asses, you and Amenadiel and of course… I wanted to meet this guy." she said pointing at Seth who was looking at them confused. "I want to know what happened to Jo." she explained.

"Feeling guilty over doing nothing?" Lucifer hissed. Gabrielle looked at him confused.

"Is that when you think about something constantly thinking what you should have done but didn't and no matter what you do you feel like shit?" Gabe asked.

"Pretty much." Chloe replied. Gabrielle smiled at them and turned towards Seth.

"Well, human, did you bewitch our sister? Did you? "

"Gabrielle, stand back. This is police procedure. You either stay silent or go to the other room with Iris… Jo and Amenadiel."

Both angels looked at her excited.

"Feisty one? I see now." Gabe said picking a corner. Lucifer was ogling her visibly. That was his detective, strong and fearless putting Archangels to their place with a single look. How he wished they were alone.

"Wait, Iris is here?" Seth asked. Chloe slammed her palm on the table silencing everyone.

"You stay completely silent" she told Gabe. "You, frighten less and extract info more." She told Lucifer.

"And you…" she pointed at Seth "will start talking and answering our questions in every possible detail that comes in mind" she said. Lucifer had that look on his face, ready to push her against the wall.

She should have been ruling Heaven. Just the image of her bossing around his self-righteous and pompous siblings turned him on.

"How did you meet Iris?"

"We had been at the beach, me and the guys…"

"What guys?" she asked.

"Friends of me." Lucifer's hand came down on his shoulder in an iron grip. "Marcus Lopez, Catherine Smith, Mario Innocenti, Kibbe Tabuke and Mary, I think, yes Mary Hollister." he said. Chloe looked at Lucifer at the sound of the name Kibbe. He frowned realizing she had something to tell him. They needed nothing more, just a look, and it was good to have that again.

"Go on."

"Yes, Mario had his guitar and we had been sharing, singing, drinking and smoking. She appeared out of nowhere. She was… she was like a star, you know? She was shining bright like our fire and there was a pulse. Have you ever felt it, detective? Like your heart is in synch with someone else's and every beat is like a cosmic pulse?" Lucifer was staring into Chloe's eyes. He could feel her beat, he could feel exactly like the boy described only he felt more into it with every passing second. Like the world was blurring out and only Chloe remained.

It took Gabrielle's coughing to bring them back.

"She asked to sit with us and sing. She had such an angelic voice, she brought us to tears. Us, the outcasts, that we've seen our mothers killed and our fathers beating the hell out of us. I've never felt such serenity in my life." He explained. Chloe could see the tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Did you develop a relationship with her?" she asked him. The boy looked at the angels before nodding hesitantly.

"At first, I only saw her on the beach, sometimes at sunrise sometimes at night. She was so kind and curious about everything. We talked about our families, we formed a connection and…"

"Ok, Romeo, before you say anything that will make me lose my patience what is this whole thing about families. What did she tell you exactly?" Lucifer said squeezing his shoulder.

"Uhm, she told me she had a big family, like so many brothers and sisters she barely knew them all. She was feeling alone and confused about all that had happened in your family. That is how I knew your name. It is difficult to forget about a guy who's named after the Devil." Seth said chuckling nervously. Lucifer walked around the table to face him. He was on the brig of a breakdown but he was holding on tight.

"First things first, I am the Devil and what did she tell you about me? Any plans of reconciliation down the road?" Lucifer asked him.

"I don't know what you mean,man, and I am not sure if I should tell you. She asked me to keep it a secret." Seth replied. Lucifer leaned over the table, towering over the smaller man who was looking at him in awe.

"Listen to me, you pathetic sod, I can make you scream, I can make you beg and I can make you tell me all that we want... the hard way. So, stop being a whoosh and talk." Lucifer had put every inch of his Devil self in it but Seth stood his ground.

"No. She trusted me and even if… even if she left me, I cannot break her trust." he said. There was determination in his voice. There was a fire in his eyes Lucifer had seen before.

He was actually protecting Iris.

Tired, the Devil, sat on his chair. He had not slept very well the previous night due to… activities and he had been abusing himself the last few days. He looked at the young man and then he looked at the detective. He thought of the theory she had told him in the morning. Did Iris actually fell in love with a human and found a crack in the rules?

Did she really throw everything in the wind for...love?

And this man, this boy who seemed so bitter and broken a moment ago he looked as if he had found his fire again. He had a need to protect Iris even though they were not together anymore.

Lucifer had a need to protect Chloe.

He would protect her now, and ever, in this life and the next until he perished from existence.

 _Rehearsing your wedding vows?_ Gabe teased him. Lucifer turned around to glare at her but she remained cheerful.

 _Do you really think she could have jumped of her own Free Will?_ Lucifer asked her. Gabe shrugged and stood up straighter.

 _I do not know, Samael. We are supposed to follow Father, to have no choice but you defied him back then. You and our brothers rebelled. How would you do that if you had no free will? The fact He didn't like it is another matter entirely._

"Seth… it is for her own good. I understand the fact that you want to protect her but… the girl you knew does not exist anymore. She had a bad accident that morning you had been waiting for her. She jumped off a construction building and then she was hit by a truck. She barely survived but she remembers nothing, absolutely nothing and at this moment we speak, she has reverted, she is barely functional on a mental state." Chloe said.

"Oh my God" Seth said jumping up.

"He might have everything to do with it. So, speak" Lucifer added. The young man was panicking, walking up and down like a maniac.

"Why would she…? Oh my God, no, no, no, no." He was having a breakdown. Gabrielle detached herself from the wall and walked straight to him. She grabbed him from the shoulder and tapped his head. He instantly relaxed.

"How did you do that?" Seth asked her.

"Let's say we are a family with a very particular set of skills." Gabe replied, winking at Lucifer. The boy sat back down and looked at his hands. They were raw and red from playing.

"She'd told me she had a brother that he was more than a brother. She said that she carried your light, which still sounds creepy. Everything about your family sounds creepy. She was very intrigued, she was looking for you. Actually, I remember her telling me that even though her father had told her everything about you and that he had even shown you to her once he had made sure you would be invisible once you came to Los Angeles. I really do not understand any of that, maybe she was a bit unstable I don't know. But I loved her and we looked for you. We tried getting into your club but we were kicked out." Seth said.

That was a surprise

People did not usually get kicked out Lux, no matter who they were.

"Did she tell you anything else, anything that would help us understand why she fell?" Chloe asked him again.

"We were talking a lot and playing music. We talked about a lot of things. Once we were watching Pinocchio, we went to some cinema nights at the community center. She told me that she wished she was a real girl like Pinocchio wanted to be a real boy. I did not understand then, I guess it had something to do with your connection." Seth said pointing at Lucifer.

What was that supposed to mean? Apart from the metaphor of being on strings which he understood completely. Did she have no soul…? did she share his?

Things were getting more and more confusing by the minute which for Lucifer meant that Dad had definitely played a role here. Could that help him understand the miracle called Chloe Decker?

"You said that you were with a man called Kibbe when you met her." Chloe asked eventually.

"Yes, we grew up together, church program for lost teens. He's older, must be a priest now or something. I've heard he changed his name." Seth replied.

"Did he have relations with Iris?" Chloe asked.

"Well, they talked about gods and history sometimes. Iris was fascinated with church so we met there some times. Kibbe is strange but he seemed to be taken by her, I don't think he would ever harm her." Seth replied.

"It is very strange for someone studying under church scholarship to claim he hates the church." Chloe asked. His complexion suddenly darkened. He looked as if something really bad had happened there.

"I detest lying and I detest people excusing themselves using a force they have never or ever will see. People are bad and evil and responsible for their choices" Seth replied.

"What a wise young man! I think I am starting to like you and you know if there is anything that you desire…. Anything at all." Lucifer said leaning towards the man. Seth got in a trance looking as if his brain had turned into goo.

"I don't want to see her." Seth said surprising them both. He looked at Lucifer confused but kept on explaining.

"I lost two years of my life waiting for her, I was in a bad place. New York was not for me. I have a girlfriend now, I am trying to be clean. I don't want to jeopardize that." he explained.

"ok, I get that but we have people dying here and you are possibly the only one who knew her before the accident." Chloe said.

"I am telling you all I know but that's all that is." Seth said. They were tired, all of them.

"Tell me about your friend Kibbe. » Chloe said.

"Not my friend exactly. We had no friends back then. Kibbe was a weirdo. He always talked of the old gods and the new Gods and stuff… he made no sense."

"Did he participate in fancy rituals? Goat heads and bloody blood baths." Lucifer asked.

"I don't know. He liked going to sacred places. He seemed serene but one can never know, can they? He did join the institution of self rightousness"

"Do you know where we could find him?" Chloe asked.

"The church I guess." he said. Chloe nodded, gave him a paper to fill in and walked toward Lucifer.

"Kibbe was the one of the two that were in the warehouse last night." she told hm.

"I thought there was something you wanted to tell me. Sounds exactly the guy for goat heads and bloodbaths."

A soft knocking drew their attention. Chloe and Lucifer looked around. The rapping continued rhythmically. Their looks headed toward the mirror. Seth looked up terrified.

"She's in there?" he asked terrified.

"She is restrained, you won't see her. Done?" he nodded and gave her the paper.

"Seth, one question." Lucifer stopped him.

The young man stopped and nodded a him still nervous.

"What did she say before she left? Before she left you that last time?" Lucifer asked him. Seth's head hanged limp before him. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He gave a small chuckle and faced the devil with shiny eyes.

"Freedom is a choice, a state of mind, not a war to be won. You stand at the edge of the ocean and you have to decide whether you want to feel it or just watch it." he replied. He walked out, looking nervously around him. Chloe and Lucifer were left standing in silence.

"Seth!" a familiar voice was heard from the hall way. No one moved. No one blinked an eye. People were yelling in the background, things were falling, a soprano was letting higher notes in the air like the music of some movie soundtrack to frame a scene.

A perfect scene

Lucifer and Chloe, frozen in place for eternity. They were looking one another, lost in that peculiar bubble. That could be them. Those two people wanting but denying one another, lost forever. That could be them anytime.

They moved in sync, step for step, bodies colliding, mouths touching. They got lost on one another. It almost happened, they almost lose this…

"Oh, come on!" Dan's voice did register but he had to actually split them up physically. Chloe and Lucifer kept on looking at each other for a few moments before coming back to their senses. A small group had been gathered outside the door looking at them.

Great! Now they will be the office gossip for sure.

"What happened?" Chloe asked not sure whom.

"Well, Ms. Morningstar got out of control." Dan replied.

"You did not lose her, did you? It took us all night to find her the last time we lost her." Lucifer remarked.

"You could have called." Gabrielle made her presence known at that moment. They had almost forgotten about her.

"Ok, you Mornigstars are multiplying in a rhythm I don't like." Dan said. Chloe had already left the room to assess the situation. Iris was sitting on the floor, in the exact same clothes as the day before mattering something. Next to her Amenadiel looked exhausted. Seth was nowhere to be found.

She needed some air

She thought she could take it all today but she couldn't. Life had been bigger than her once more.

There was a girl who jumped to the unknown ... for freedom? For love?

There was someone killing people for rituals.

There was a boy caught in the middle of a celestial family drama.

She was the celestial family drama.

She could lose Lucifer in the blink of an eye. She would not let that happen.

God or not God no one, NO ONE, played with her life. No one got to play with anyone's life.

"Are you ok, Chloe?" The rare use of her name on Lucifer lips brought her thrill. She caught his arm and pulled him to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she attacked him with such ferocity she was surprised with herself. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed hm deeply ponding on the idea of jumping him right then and there. Lucifer brought her closer to him, wrapping her leg around his waist. They needed control, they needed to feel they had control over their lives.

The doors of the elevator opened to the terrace. Chloe pulled Lucifer from his lapels out in the sunny terrace never giving up on his lips. At the sudden contact with the sunlight, Lucifer felt a strong tingling sensation on his chest, like someone small was pounding on his chest. He took a step back to see what was going on but instead of Chloe and the L.A bright sky he saw fire and ash. He saw his reflection looking back at him. Only it was not the image he saw in the mirror in the morning. The man before him had bright white hair, he was shaven clean and his eyes were gold with divine light.

" _You have to stop him, brother."_

"Lucifer?" Chloe's voice brought hm back. He looked at her worried face and the blue sea that was her eyes.

A message, it was a message.

"I am fine, it was nothing." he said.

"It was something, you look as if you saw a ghost. We have a deal remember? I tell you everything, you tell me everything and we figure everything out in this fucked up situation." she said. Lucifer smiled at her, his miracle, his very pissed and bossy miracle who dared defy her Creator.

"You mind?" he said taking a cigarette out of his pocket. "You didn't seem very fond of it yesterday." he said. Chloe nodded letting him smoke. He lit it with a snap of his fingers, enjoying the awe-struck face of his partner. He let the sweet poison fill his lungs and then let it all out.

"There are so much… it would take us a life time." he said.

"Lucifer, we are not going to solve the problems of all creation, just tell me what happened now. Do you want me to start?" she asked hm. Receiving no answer, she stepped back and leaned against the wall.

"I freaked out back there, ok? When I saw how shuttered both Seth and Iris are, I freaked out. I thought that they could be… they could be us, you know? That almost was us past week. We almost lost one another, for what? We could just lose this over nothing and…. And that…" he hugged her. She buried her face in his shirt. "Lucifer, tell me you don't hate me." she said. Lucifer took a step back surprised. Where did that come from?

"I cannot hate you, detective. I could never." he replied.

"But I'm, I'm…" _everything you stood against._ He realized it before she said it. He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"You are Chloe Decker, a force of nature. Nothing else matters, you hear me? No matter what happens, no matter where I am, You Matter. » he said. He leaned in, letting their foreheads touch. They stayed like that, silent, until the cigarette burned his fingertips.

He jumped a bit at the sudden feel. They shared a deep breath and he lit another one.

"Someone sent me a message." he admitted. "When I froze before, I saw someone I haven't seen in a long, long time" he explained.

"Here?" Chloe asked.

"I am not sure, I think not. He told me that I must stop _him_."

"Who?" she asked but he shrugged.

"I don't know but this is not the first. The child…" he stopped there. Maybe he should not break the child's trust. She had stayed silent for a reason.

"Trixie? Did something happen to Trixie?" Chloe asked, suddenly too scared for her child. Maybe something had happened while she had been dragging her ass around all week.

"Nothing happened to her. You should ask her yourself." he said.

"It has to do with her nightmares, right? Lucifer, tell me, I am her mother!" she was exasperated.

"Detective, the child confided in me and I do not wish to break her trust."

"Lucifer, Trixie is ten, she can't know what or what not share. Maybe she's scared."

"Don't you have faith in your abilities as a mother? She is strong and clever and came to the one person who knew what to make of her problem, me. Don't you trust us?" he asked. He was smiling but in reality, he was dying for her answer.

"Generally, when you're together, no, but this time… I trust you Lucifer." There was his miracle, his every day miracle.

"Perfect, I can say the young Romeo was not an utter disaster after all." Lucifer changed the subject, always.

"I'll search the church, I don't have a good feeling about him. He gave me the creeps yesterday. Did you figure anything out?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I am not sure, I need to process things a bit."

"You need time alone?" she asked him.

"I do but I am not letting you go to Church alone." he replied.

Chloe smiled and straightened his jacket. "I want you to stop coming with me in dangerous situations." she said. Lucifer looked at her surprised.

"Detective, you let me when you thought me a mortal. Nothing has changed." he explained.

"Exactly, I never wanted in you in danger, that hasn't changed." she replied.

"Feeling is mutual." he said. They got so close their lips were touching but they stayed like that content to be close to one another.

 _Kiss already!_

Chloe moved back looking around before bursting into laughter.

"Was that…?"

"Gabrielle? Yes, always the pervert the little minx. Enjoys making my life difficult since the beginning of time." he said.

"She seems a bit crazy but I think I like her." Chloe teased him.

"Do not get attached Detective. Angels are up to no good. They are too caught up in their self-righteousness, even Gabe." he said. Chloe was about to reply when her phone went off.

Another body.

* * *

 **A bit of procedure, but the things to come...**


	15. Rise

**Rise**

Chloe and Lucifer stood horrified before the body. Father Samuel laid on his face, eyes wide open in terror. He was the fourth victim. Cause of death, still unknown. They all seemed to die of heart attack but it was obvious it could not be natural cause. The tox scan had come back clean.

But it didn't actually matter, did it?

This was more than police work. This was beyond their world.

Lucifer pulled Chloe's sleeve and nodded towards the warehouse.

"How can a man keep doing this under our nose? I have units placed here at all hours!" Chloe said as they got to the second floor.

"He is not just a man, Detective." Lucifer voiced her fears.

"So, you don't think this Kibbe is behind it all?" she asked as she reached the final step. She felt the light blind her before she could even face the glass facade. The light was so strong one would think she was standing before the sun.

Only she wasn't

She was standing before a star

The Morningstar

Lucifer stood before her, his wings spread open, consumed in a burning light.

"I think there is someone else behind Kibbe. Someone who wishes to cannibalize Jophiel." he said and just like that he was back to normal. He turned around with his easy smile, a complete contrast to the raw power she had just witnessed.

"Detective?" he asked worried. She had that face of confusion and amazement. Like when she had seen his scars.

"You… you...you were on fire" she said.

Lucifer laughed but seeing she was quite serious she frowned.

"Did you take anything from my back pocket while I was talking because you know I do not keep candies on me." he said. Chloe kept looking at him astonished.

"No, I saw you, Lucifer. You had your wings out and it was as if… as if you were the sun." she said. Lucifer smirked and stood straighter at the compliment. "I am being literal, you did not notice?" she added.

"Detective, I am flattered by the way you see me in your mind's eye but I did not notice because nothing of the sort happened." he explained.

"You let your wings out by instinct when you are excited or angry and you tell me…"

"If I was on fire, which keep in mind it can happen in many different ways, you would have the pleasure of seeing me as my Mom and Dad created me… that is in all my glory" he said indicating himself. Chloe groaned at his ability to make sexual innuendos on about anything.

"Hell, fire or divine fire, I am confused as to what ruins my shirts lately, is completely destructive if not used at will. I would have burned everything around me." he explained. Suddenly it dawned to him. He walked to the window and looked at the positions of the victims, all marked by yellow tape. He looked at the piano and the old mattress where Iris used to sleep.

The facade was facing east.

The two victims were on the axe of North and South, the other two on the back, all of them, men of religion and they stood…. In the middle of it.

A celestial and a miracle.

"... cause I am a person of logic and I need facts and I have been really cool about it but I am really not, so I beg you to be serious for once and talk to me." Chloe's end of the speech reached his ears. He looked at the piano keys, burned by his fingers. Another signature, another brick on the wall of this conspiracy.

"I think we should leave and have the place burned" he said running to the exit. Chloe did not follow. Lucifer looked at her annoyed but realizing she would not leave until he explained he walked back up.

"You are right, you saw me but it was not the me that you know." Chloe looked at him weird. "Ok, Celestial lesson 1.01: the creation exists of multiple dimensions and planes. You might have heard of three of them, Hell, Heaven and Earth but there are many more. Never mind, dear old Dad creates things in a multi-linked way which means that things exist in every dimension at the same time like a compact cake. My wings for example are made of light and therefore exist in another plane but they can be materialized should I wish it." Lucifer said. Chloe crossed her arms which was step number one for doubting him.

"So, you are actually made of light? I am made of light but we are not the same?" ...and she frowned. Lucifer rolled his eyes for dear Dad.

"Can I continue the lesson in the car? On the back seat preferably under physical exercise. You know what the Greeks used say…" Chloe stared at him. He was pleading her with his eyes. Those big brown puppy eyes...

She caved and followed him outside and into the car.

* * *

This could not be happening. Things were getting out of control. Out of his control. If dimensions were colliding then something really serious was happening up there and as always no one dared to warn him.

Maybe that was the reason Iris had been looking for him.

Or why Gabe decided to appear. Yes, Gabe would know, she had always been Daddy's favorite little girl.

"Stop the car" he said. Chloe looked at him confused. They were in the middle of nowhere. He didn't bother asking twice as he opened the door while they were still moving. Chloe hit the brakes just on time before he flew outside on the desert.

"I swear I am getting the car child proved on the front as well." she groaned as she brought it to a secure place. She got out and saw Lucifer cursing toward the sky in vocals that reminded her more of an angry concert than a language. He cursed and cursed until an invisible force threw him on the ground. Then she saw her standing over him, foot plunged upon his chest.

"You were always hot headed, brother." Gabe said. She stood there, all four wings wide open and ready to strike. They looked like a raging fire in the middle of the desert, red, yellow and orange feathers flaring in the wind. Her flame red hair was floating around in a bubble of blinding light.

"I want the truth, for once in your existence, tell me the truth." Lucifer said. Gabrielle smiled, and took her foot back. Lucifer jumped up straight dusting his suit, whining about dirt on his Armani.

"Luci, I know you are the expert on humans but are they supposed to be like this?" Gabrielle asked pointing towards the car. Lucifer turned around and saw Chloe laid on the dirt before the vehicle. What the hell?

"Chloe!" he screamed, running towards her. He kneeled before her pulling her close to him. A sharp inhale put him at ease. She was alive.

Had she fainted? Was she still weak from yesterday? No, he healed her, she had been fine a moment ago!

"What did you do to her?" he screamed at his sister receiving a frown. No, she couldn't have done anything, she had been the one to point her out to him. He got Chloe in his arms and checked her head. She could have endured a fatal head wound and he had been right there! He nestled her in his chest and put her back in the car. Gabrielle had not moved an inch. He walked back to his sister checking back every now and then.

"Talk" he commanded.

"Oh, Amenadiel has turned you in quite the sod." Gabe replied. Lucifer growled and felt his fingers firing up. "Easy there, tiger."

"Gabe, there is something going on. Believers are dying, someone is after Jophiel and the planes are colliding." Lucifer said. Gabe paled at that. What, she didn't know?

"The planes are colliding?" she asked.

"The detective saw me in my light form. She was standing there and just saw it" he said.

"But she is special."

"She is mortal! Something is going on Gabe. What is it?" he asked again.

"There's been a commotion with the Ancestral." she admitted. "But that was a long time ago, it has been taken care of." she explained.

"What happened?" Lucifer asked her curious. Gabe hesitated but she gave in.

"Someone was trying to reinstall one but we took care of it." she replied.

"The Greeks?" Lucifer asked.

"No, Luci, you know Greeks have been…" she stopped there. Lucifer frowned and took a few steps forward.

"The Greeks have been… what?" he asked. Surely, they could not be dead. A God could not be killed and besides…. She could not….

"Nothing, it was not the Greeks, it had been one of the Fire Gods but that has been dealt with." Gabe said again.

"Then what is happening? Why are they after Jophiel? That warehouse is full of energy, someone is after Jophiel obviously." he paused realizing something.

"We need to cut her wings."

"No!"

* * *

Chloe felt her head spinning. She tried to open her eyes but she was hurting. What had happened? She… she remembered seeing Gabrielle, her marvelous firey wings, like a living fire in the desert and then… nothing.

Just nothing.

"You are pretty remarkable, detective." Lucifer said. Chloe hanged her head on the side and tried to open her eyes. Oh, no, she could not afford a concussion!

"I don't feel like it." she replied. He chuckled.

It sounded weird. Like it was Lucifer but it wasn't. She put all of her will to flutter her eyes open. Her eyesight was blurry and the light was strong. She made out a figure at the right height and built but the colors were all wrong.

"I recall there is a lesson to be finished." He said. No, no, his voice was wrong! She tried to get up. She was dizzy but she felt better by the second.

"So, you know, there are four elements, Air, Water, Earth and Light. We are all made out of those four but not all of us have conscience in those planes. Ah, you woke up!" he said. Chloe had sat up willing her eyes open. The light was strong but she could make a man identical to her partner in everything but color. Where Lucifer was Dark he was white, with thick white hair and beard. Lucifer's eyes were chocolate brow warm but this man's eyes were cold blue.

"So, what makes us and you different? We have the power to manipulate our multidimensional existence and you …. Don't. That is why when this mortal body of dirt perishes you believe you die." he continued.

"You are one of Them" she said. Her eyesight was completely clear now and she could see him clear as day. He wore a black robe and pants in complete contrast to his colors. He was Lucifer's invert image, cold and distant.

"You are really special." he said and suddenly Chloe felt two large hands pulling her out of the car. She turned around ready to fight whatever being,celestial or not, was attcking her but she found Lucifer's searching eyes.

Her Lucifer

He grabbed her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Chloe nodded and buried her face in his chest for a moment before turning around to face the imposter. The angel had the nerve to stand there and chuckle at her "trouble" stand.

"You always liked them tough" he said to Lucifer.

"I swear to Dad, if you touched one hair…"

"Filthy Rags of dirt, wasn't that what you called them?" the man said.

"Is this all His plan, Michael, because it is very sick even for Him." Lucifer said. Chloe looked between the two angels, made like night and day and then it dawned to her.

Michael as in Archangel Michael.

"Detective, my brother did not introduce us." Michael said.

"You don't need to!" Lucifer replied getting in the way. Chloe gave him a warning look and he rolled his eyes. "My brother Michael, yes we look the same, yes we are twins but I am the handsome one. Now buzz off, Mike or I will make you."

"Tsk, tsk, now, Luci, you don't want us to fight, do you? Remember what happened last time? Mommy won't be here to save you now… mommy's boy." Lucifer was in the air before Michael finished his sentence. He grabbed him from the middle and threw him on the dirt, head batting him. Michael hit him straight in the face knocking him back. Two huge black wings flared angrily behind him. Lucifer got up, threw his jacket on the dirt and sprouted his wings with such ferocity he was taken off ground at once.

"STOP IT!" Chloe screamed. Their fight was like a storm in clear sky. Every hit was a lighting, every move a thunder. Suddenly she felt the earth rubble and she saw Michael getting up from a huge crater, all bloody. She looked up in the sky but Lucifer was nothing but a dot to her eyes. A strong current pushed her back as Michael sped to his brother.

"Do something!" Chloe yelled at Gabrielle who was standing next to her enjoying the show.

"I am not allowed to interfere." She said scrunching her nose at an invisible blow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am a Messenger, I stay neutral, kind of like Switzerland. Do you really worry so much about Lucifer?" Gabrielle asked her and as in queue another rubble shook them hard. Dirt rised up in the air. Gabrielle protected Chloe with her wings until the sand settled down. Chloe looked up seeing only a mass of black wings hovering about which meant… Lucifer had been the one to fall.

"Lucifer!" She screamed and tried to run but Gabrielle grabbed her in time. The detective struggled trying to get to her partner but the Archangel was too strong. "Let me go!" Chloe yelled and kicked.

"He is the Devil, human, you should be happy he is defeated." Gabrielle said frowning in confusion.

"Happy? HAPPY? He is my PARTNER you arrogant piece of angel and you are hurting him!" she screamed. As in response, Lucifer let a low growl, struggling to stand on his feet. Both women looked towards him as he was emerging from a newly formed crater. There was blood everywhere, his left eye was shut and one of his wings seemed broken.

That's when it hit her.

She was hurting him

She was the reason why this fight was not equal.

"You… you really care about him." Gabrielle said out of the blue. Chloe looked at her still stunted by the mere fact that she actually had to let him go. If she wanted him to survive, she needed to go.

"I love him" she admitted daring the Messenger of God to judge her, to punish her, to do anything but shut up.

"You love the Devil? I know my brother is charming, human, but loving him? Samael is not capable of love." Gabrielle said and yet… there was something in her voice. It was as if she was trying to convenience herself.

"But Lucifer is and I love him and I don't care if I get tortured in Hell for it, . . .HIM" She said.

The sun flashed at her words, rendering the sky black for a blink of an eye as a thunder split the world in two. Chloe fell down hearing vaguely Gabrielle whisper

"Father?"

Chloe's ears were ringing and her eyes were hurting but she tried to get up anyway. She needed to see. She needed to make sure Lucifer was ok. She needed to go as far away from him as she could.

She opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the strong light. There were no craters, no sandstorm, nothing. A few yards away she could see the twins, laid on the desert, as in sleep, Michael's head on Lucifer's feet and their wings splayed out behind them. They looked like Yin and Yan

Chloe looked around searching for Gabrielle but she was nowhere to be seen. She pondered for a second if she should run to him or just leave. She thought back to the past week. She needed to make sure he was alive. So, she ran, she ran as fast as she could, more than her legs could carry her and she threw herself to his side.

"Lucifer! Lucifer!" she yelled. She shook him hard. She shook him again. Nothing. "Fuck you, Devil or not you will respond when I call you!" she yelled but again nothing. "Please…" she whispered and she leaned over him. She laid her head on his chest. His heart was beating like crazy. She smoothed his hair back, cleared his face of the sand and gently pressed her lips on his. She stayed like that until she could hear him breathe, deeper, steadier, until he coughed and jumped up straight.

"Did you just kiss me like a bloody Snow white?" He murmured in between coughs.

"Well, excuse me princess." she replied smiling. Lucifer smiled back and turned on his side to find his brother gone. "Coward" he spat trying to get up. He was in a really bad shape. Chloe helped him up, noticing how his right wing was twitching.

"Is that… ok? It looks hurt" Chloe noticed.

"It's out of place, I needed it back in, care to help me a bit?" He asked. Chloe looked at the wing in shock but she nodded. "Ok, grab the top side, gently… don't come too close, the long ones are sharp." he said. Chloe did as asked snapping the wing bone back in place. Lucifer fell on his hands and knees, hissing in pain but all in all, he looked better.

"Lucifer? Lucifer maybe I should…" he snapped his head at her, hurt evident on his face.

"Of course, … I understand detective, this is all too much for you…"

"Lucifer, maybe I should leave you to heal. You are the one who told me about the whole mortality thing or was that a lie?" she said smirking.

"Detective! I never lie!" he replied.

"Good, because I need you at top shape and willing to explain things to me. Time is running fast." she said. Lucifer smirked and nodded. He didn't actually want the detective to leave but she was right. He would heal faster and be more of assistance.

"Meet me at Lux, I will come as soon as I can." he said. Chloe nodded and turned to leave. She stopped at two steps and turned around towards him. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him, deeply, desperately but slowly and sweet.

"Your jacket got lost in the sand storm." she whispered against his lips before leaving on bouncy feet. Lucifer was left awe struck registering nothing until he heard the car engine.

"Lost?! IT WAS ARMANI!" he yelled at the retreating car.

* * *

He didn't know how much time passed as he kept looking at the point where Chloe's vehicle had gotten lost in the horizon. He felt better by the minute, stronger, solid. Soon he could fly back to Lux.

What the fuck did Michael want with Chloe? Well, except from the obvious reason of ruining his life's brightest moment. No, Mike was calculating, a strategist, a true son of their Father. Lucifer never understood why Mom would often say how much he was like her. He could understand now. He acted more on instinct, his instinct to protect the ones he cared about and all else be damned. Of course, that was his greatest weakness. His feelings were blinding him, they made him… human.

HA!

How ironic to be the more human of angels when he had been casted out for hating them.

Michael did not love the humans. He did not hate them either. Michael acted based on plan. He did not think what was right or wrong like Amenadiel. He had orders and his talent was to always plan the best course of action. That meant his presence at this particular moment had a plan.

There must be something going on. Something only Dad's most trusted son would know and that would be Michael. It was all a plan and he just fell for it. How stupid of you Luci!

No cares, he had a plan too. He would protect the detective and the child no matter what. He had given his word and his word was his bond.

He needed to have a talk with the girl. He needed to KNOW. He needed…

He needed to have a chance…

Lucifer let out a sigh and with a flap of his wings he hit the Italian marble of his penthouse.

* * *

"For Father's sake!" Amenadiel said as he saw his brother in the middle of the living room. He was clean and in a new suit. "Chloe told me you had a fight with Michael?" Amenadiel said in that tone that indicated an unsaid comment.

 _And you are still alive._

"Yes, good old brotherly brawl, pity there was no hell as the prize this time." He said walking to the bar. How he needed a drink!

"Lucifer! You changed! I didn't hear you…" _flying in?_ What was the right word for it? Chloe wondered as she came in from the balcony.

"Flight accuracy, I went straight to the bathroom. I would not spend a minute later in all that dirt and the sand in my feathers… a nightmare." he said emptying a few glasses back to back. The sound of naked feet against marble alerted him for the main reason of this mess. Iris walked toward them in complete silence.

"No concert today?" He wondered, filling a last glass to follow them at the living room.

"She has not uttered a single vocal since the station." Amenadiel explained to him. Lucifer nodded absent minded. He would talk to the girl later, while they would be alone. He had more pressing matters at hand.

"What did Michael tell you in the car?" Lucifer asked Chloe. The detective frowned trying to remember.

"Something about continuing the lesson…. The lesson on the planes, the thing we started at the warehouse." Chloe answered.

"The dimensional planes? Why would he? Lucifer you know humans…"

"SHE SAW ME brother!" Lucifer yelled exasperated. "She saw me in my light form!" the devil said. Really, sometimes angels could use a Celestial Facebook. News traveled faster on the mortal network than the light one.

"That is impossible!" Amenadiel said.

"Something is happening, something that has to do with her" he pointed at Iris "a mad man and the Ancestral. What has happened with the Ancestral?" Lucifer asked.

"What are the Ancestral?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, it would be best if you left, for your own good…"

"She's staying!" Lucifer growled. His eyes had turned fiery gold again.

"Ok" Amenadiel said defeated. He fell back on the sofa and took a deep breath.

"The Ancestral are the Old Gods, they are not all Gods but they were worshiped as that." Amenadiel asked.

"So, there are actually more than just one God?"

"No" Amenadiel said making his brother roll his eyes. "Mike told you about the elements? The fire, the earth, the water and air?" Amenadiel asked her. Chloe nodded. "What separates us is conscience. We have conscience in all planes while mortal beings don't. But there is power in Will. Sons who willed to speak to their dead fathers, men who willed to be saved…"

"Believers" Lucifer cut him short. "There is power in believers, detective. Believers make and unmake the power of the celestials. An angel can be as powerful as any Light Entity if someone believe in them. Same stands for humans or mortals in other dimensions. Dad did not like it very much and sent me quite a few with his recent experiment."

"Yeshua was not an experiment." Amenadiel said.

"He is not my problem, now answer my question." Lucifer told him. Amenadiel sighed and cursed under his breath.

"You know what happened. Some were banished, others captured in your cells, a few were… erased from existence."

"Erased from existence?" Chloe asked troubled. Amenadiel really didn't want the question answered. Mortals did not understand. There had to be balance, there had to be justice.

"Killed, for good. No Heaven or Hell for them, they ceased to exist." Lucifer said. Chloe's eyes went wide open. Lucifer, sensing a new lecture from the newly enlightened detective, caught her hand in his. "Told you they are not to be trusted. Care to keep all your questions until I am done with my sod of a brother? I am afraid he will vanish into thin air if I don't hurry." the devil said. Chloe chuckled and nodded. Amenadiel frowned at that.

"I am not going anywhere." Lucifer arched an eyebrow making the older angel sigh. What had he done to his brother? What had they all done?

"You know there was a Deal with the Greeks and the Romans. A few years ago, there was a strange mobility in the Ancestral plane. Someone had succeeded in escaping. An African ancestral entity. We were alarmed but Father took care of it. No one knows what happened exactly only that it included that Deal." Amenadiel said. Lucifer exhaled and shook his head. He squeezes Chloe's hand instinctively.

"He obviously messed up because there is a warehouse with so much energy that the planes collide." Lucifer said. He got up to get himself a drink.

"So, what I saw was actually you… in a Light Plane? A plane made of light?" Chloe wondered. Lucifer nodded getting back to the living room, a scotch on one hand and a coffee on the other. He gave Chloe the coffee mug before standing before the glass doors.

The way Father and Michael dealt with things always ruined things. The Greeks and the Romans had been powerful. They were descendants of a long line of celestials originating in powerful Nephilims. Their believers were so powerful that when the battle had started, Father's army could not defeat them. It had been the only time that Dad had called him to interfere. Because he was good in making deals and because he knew some of them.

Ades or Pluton as he preferred, had been casted out to the underworld, to live an eternity in the dark, just like him. And just like him, it had been considered a privilege by those living in Heavens. During that period, Lucifer had met a lot of those dark entities, exiled to his kingdom. Some were hard to control but most of them had been a real help and break from his lonely time as lord of Hell. He had formed a unique relationship with Pluto, you know Greeks never had problems with sexuality. When Pluto had told him that he desired Persephone, Lucifer had been more than willing to help him get her.

Persephone…

That was an entirely different story. One he wished to forget.

His Father had forced him to deal with them. It would be his friends or his family. He chose his family, for reasons unknown. He had tried his best.

"Can we wrap it up a bit because I am starting to lose my grip. We have four dead people, a Catholic Doctor and Driver, a protestant and a Catholic Priest. All of them, believers, killed in key positions of a pentagram. We are missing the last one." She said.

"My bet is on the bishop and I am telling you, detective, I am not saving him." Lucifer said. Chloe rolled her eyes and went back to her thought.

"Yes, the head of a faith. So, you say that because of the murders around it the warehouse is full of some kind of energy which destabilizes the planes?" Chloe said.

"Bravo, my darling, I knew you were a natural." Lucifer said kissing her temple.

"Yeah, too much supernatural." she replied.

"It is not only the murders, Jo had been living there for a long time. She still has part of her wings, which means she still cares an angel's energy within her." Amenadiel said. Lucifer nodded.

"Which makes the piano the best position to commit a ritual. She has an obsession with it, I bet she has invested too much of her energy on it." Lucifer said.

"But whoever is doing this, would need Iris to finish his ritual right? All victims are related to her. As long as she is with us, she is safe. We need to watch the warehouse and wait for Kibbe to appear." Chloe said.

"Why wait? Why don't you go after him since you know who he is?"

"He is living inside Santa Maria des Los Angeles. We have no jurisdiction in there unless we have a warrant and even then, if he asks for protection we must accept it." Chloe replied.

"No worries, darling, I know exactly what and when this ritual is going to happen." Lucifer said. Both Chloe and Amenadiel looked at him waiting. "Well, it is obvious. Tomorrow is Sunday, dear Old Dad's favorite day. The bishop will be murdered at dawn on the East side of the warehouse and Kibbe will try to get his hands-on Miss-I-am-too-much-of-an-emo-to talk until then." Lucifer said.

As if to emphasize his point the door to the elevator hissed opened. All heads turned towards the shrieking scream.

"Lucifer!" Trixie screamed bolting to the Devil for her signature hug. Lucifer froze in place, secretely savoring the feel of security this habit gave him. But after a minute Trixie did something new. She tagged to his shirt and stomped on his feet trying to climb up to him like a monkey. The devil rolled his eyes and tried to restrain her but she did not give up. Remembering back to their talk at the detective's house he gave in and gathered her in his arms where she wrapped her limbs around him like a monkey.

"Any news?" He whispered at her.

"The same" she whispered back. Lucifer gave her, what he thought it was, an invisible squeeze. Chloe looked at the couple and although it warmed her heart she knew there was something Trixie had not been telling her. Something that Lucifer knew and guarded.

"That kid is fast like a demon." Maze said, appearing next to Amenadiel.

"Maze what are you doing here? With Trixie?" Chloe asked her. They were in the middle of a Celestial class crisis and she did not need her ten-year-old child in the middle of it.

"Hey Decker, I called the sitter but she couldn't, ok? Your ex hanged up on me and I had to get here. An angel brawl does not go unnoticed." she said.

"Oh, Father" Amenadiel sighed. Trixie changed Lucifer's arms for her mother's wrapping her tiny legs and arms around her. Chloe hugged her tight taking in the familiar scent of strawberry, chocolate and sweat. They needed to talk and they needed to do it now because… who knew if the world would exist tomorrow.

"Hey, monkey, are you hungry? Lucifer has tons of things in his kitchen!" Chloe said.

"Let's go!" Trixie said. "Hi, Iris" the child said passing before the fallen angel.

"You clean up after! I am not having a messy kitchen!" Lucifer yelled at their back. He turned around, smiling, unprepared for the sight.

Gabrielle, Michael and Raphael stood beside Amenadiel and Maze.

It felt like a trial.

It felt like a nightmare.

And Chloe was in the kitchen with the child.

"Well, I did not expect you, Raphe. You are not known for your courage and meeting me again, surely takes a lot." Lucifer said. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with his fingers in mockery of his siblings.

"They can kill you, you know." Raphael told him. He was exactly as he remembered him. A bit shorter than him and Michael, sandy head full of curls and tiny brown eyes.

"Better death than the one you have in store for me. So, spilt it out, what does He want?" Lucifer said taking a seat next to Iris. The girl was looking at the four angels with searching eyes, as if she was trying to place them but she couldn't.

"Father is absent, we cannot find him." Gabrielle said.

"Well, the question extends to my dearest half. What do you want, Michael?" Lucifer asked again.

"I want balance, Samael and someone is trying to disturb it" his light twin replied. Lucifer laughed and poured himself some more whisky. He looked at the girl on his side.

That was his sister

That was his light

She had suffered for it and she had not chosen it.

"Does that include miss-x-factor here?" he asked. No one replied. "Well, you know what could help? If we just cut her wing-stump and be done with it. Raphael is here and it is a wonderful chance. She is ridden of her torture and the priest has nothing to trade with." Lucifer said knowing the answer beforehand. They did not care.

"Sam, it has started, we cannot stop it. We must be ready to fight it and this time we must fight it alone." Gabrielle said. Lucifer laughed. He laughed so hard, Maze laughed too.

"Don't their prison dogs want to help you anymore?" she asked them. The angels looked at her with disgust.

"We must be united, all of us." Amenadiel interfered. Even though he did not know what was happening he had a suspicion.

"I don't trust you, any of you." Lucifer said.

"Why should we trust you, brother? You rose against Father, you raged war on us, you have no respect, you killed Uriel." Michael accused him.

"Uriel!" Lucifer growled an inch from his mirrored face. "He tried to kill Chloe, leave a child orphaned because he thought he knew Father's wish. You think you know what He wants and you care not for the consequences." he said. He looked each and every one of them in the eye. Creatures he once called family. A family for which he had done things he did not want to.

"All of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." He said piercing Amenadiel with his fire raging eyes. "But Dad brought me back! He gave me my wings back to come and go in between planes as I please so OBVIOUSLY you don't have the foggiest idea of his DAMN PLAN!" He yelled. The distinct sound of broken plate echoed in the penthouse and hushed tones of reassurance brought him back to his senses. He needed to be calm, he needed to protect them.

"This is not pleasant for any of us, Samael. We have come to let you know that when the time comes, we will be there and we will do what needs to be done." Raphael said and with the blink of an eye they vanished.

"What an ass!" Maze said. Amenadiel tried to defend them but Lucifer did not listen. Why could they not mind their own business for once? What had he asked? He had asked to be free, to be his own man. Why was that such a big deal? Why did they have to intervene every single time?

He walked to the balcony fumbling with his cigarettes. What did the bastard want, ha? Why didn't He just talk or ask? Why did they have to be in such a mess? All hidden messages and miracles. He created an angel, of his light and then let her do what? Fall? On her own? How could she even do that? How could she choose? Why would he let her do that?

A soft humming anchored him to the balcony. He turned around and saw Iris's distinct form, with her dark hair, bare feet and that tent tightened shirt against her stump. He rolled his eyes and stood behind her ripping the fabric, setting the wing stumps free. There, much better now.

"Thank you" Iris said. Lucifer looked at her surprised. It was the first coherent thing she had uttered in almost two weeks.

"Do you know you can get blinded by looking at the sun?" she asked him. Ok, something was definitely going on. "You can get consumed in his light and forget to look away before it is too late." she added smiling at him.

"Why did you fell? How did you fell?" he asked her. She smiled brighter and turned her head toward the bright blue sky.

"We are born free, we live in servitude and we die knowing nothing." She replied. She had spent a hell lot of time with Dad, that was for sure.

"Angels are not free, Dad has made that clear." Lucifer said.

"Do you know you can get blinded by looking at the sun?" she repeated. Oh, no, not again. "You can stand at the edge of the rock, by the beautiful, infinite ocean and you will never see it because you are looking straight at the sun. You can smell it, hear it but you will never think it can be yours if you keep looking at the sun." she said. She turned around to smile at him.

"It is better to feel the ocean than spent an eternity looking at it." Lucifer said remembering Seth's words. Iris smiled again and looked at the horizon.

"You may choose to fall, it may hurt, but fall and you shall rise again, higher and higher until you reach the surface. The ocean is yours you just never cared to wonder." she said. She stood by him at the balcony looking at the horizon. He closed his eyes and the faint smell of salt came to him.

"Detective! Detective! Chloe!" he yelled entering the penthouse. They were all gathered before the bar eating on of Chloe's despicable meals.

"Is everything alright?" She asked frowning.

"You are staying here tonight and the child. Call the Douche too and miss Lopez and Linda and… Charlotte. Security lock down, no one leaves until dawn."


	16. Night Watch

**Night watch**

Lucifer, Chloe, Dan, Ella, Linda, Amenadiel, Charlotte and Maze were sitting around in the living room in complete silence. In the background Iris was accompanying Trixie on the piano playing the Outcasts of her upcoming play.

The adults were looking one another in complete awkwardness. Lucifer was holding Chloe's hand resisting the urge for a cigarette. Chloe was rubbing his palm while examining Dan's face who looked as if his brain had just shut down. Linda was looking between Amenadiel and Maze, Amenadiel staring at the floor and Maze well, being Maze.

"This is so awesome." Ella whispered. All heads turned towards her in disbelief.

"What exactly is awesome?" Dan snapped.

"We are like a war council, man! Fighting alongside angels and demons against old Gods? This is definitely going to my resume." she said excited.

"This is crazy" Charlotte exclaimed. She got up, walking up and down furiously.

"Mrs. Richards, Charlotte, please calm down." Linda said.

"Calm down? This is bullshit, Lucifer I like you and you've helped me but the Devil? Angels and demons, really?" Charlotte said giving a laugh frozen and forced. She stood there, mouth agap if she'd had stroke, looking at those people. It couldn't be true, it couldn't because if it was…

Then that nightmare…

"Charlotte, you don't have to believe me, Daniel here doesn't and he's a Christian." Lucifer said.

"Damn I don't" Dan exclaimed.

"But you know it to be true, right? In your mind it makes sense, all those dreams, the torture, the guilt." Linda said. Charlotte turned around and kept on walking up and down.

Dan got up glancing at his daughter by the piano. He stared at the girl… woman… creature sitting next to her, hitting the keys. He could clearly see the bright white feathers sticking out of her pitch-black t-shirt.

This had to be a dream. He had fallen asleep, on his desk, and this was a dream.

"I know this is difficult to digest, if it had been on my hand you wouldn't know anything. My brother, though, is right. We are in the middle of a crisis and we need to be prepared." Amenadiel said.

"And you're an angel? And he is the Devil? Well, that actually makes sense." Dan said. Lucifer smiled and straightened up making Chloe roll her eyes.

"Ok, I am officially bored. Where is this Kibbe so I can torture him and be done with it?" Maze said getting her knives out.

"All right." Chloe said.

She got up and stood in the middle of their circle. "Our main concern is firstly, to stay alive and secondly, to stop an apocalypse, right?" she asked looking at Amenadiel.

"Well, I wouldn't say Apocalypse… could be worse." The dark angel replied.

"Wait a moment, why are you asking him and not me? I am your partner." Lucifer whined. Chloe punched him playfully and got back to her plan.

"What we need is for you to stay here and look after Iris and Trixie. Amenadiel will stay here, there are...Lucifer? Lucifer!" she asked for back up. Lucifer shook out of his daydream and got up next to her.

"Right, well, let's say that this is the safest place to be at this particular moment. Numerous wards in the walls and what not. You stay and think of a cover up story for what it is to come." The devil explained.

"You talk of an apocalypse and then casually ask for a cover up. If things are as you say what makes you think you will survive?" Charlotte asked.

"Because we don't have a choice." Lucifer said.

Silence

The piano ceased and tiny feet echoed around the penthouse. Trixie climbed up her father squeezing him in a tight hug. Lucifer looked at the picture feeling a stir jealousy.

Jealousy?

Him?

Over the child?

 _Oh, yes, you do!_

"I am tired, I want to sleep, are we going home?" She asked.

"No, monkey, we are staying here tonight. Isn't that fun?" Chloe said trying to take her to her arms. Trixie looked at her mother terrified and then at Lucifer. Choe tried to hug her again but the child moved back.

"No!" she screamed and bolted to the devil. This time Lucifer snatched her midair, rescuing his clothes from her trainers. "Don't go, don't go, don't Lucifer, no! I don't want you to die! I want you here, I really want you here and you say if I want something I should have it!" she was actively crying on his shoulder. Chloe walked to them rubbing her back.

Had that been what her dream had been about? Was that why she had been waking up crying Lucifer's name?

"I gave you my word spawn, that was all I could do." he mumbled, fighting back his own tears.

"Don't worry child, I will look after his sorry ass." Maze said. Trixie hid her face in his neck trying to calm down. Chloe rubbed her back and took her from Lucifer gently. She tried to reassure her but more tears came her way.

"Linda, would you accompany us to the guest room?" the detective asked. The doctor nodded and walked with them and Dan to the guest room.

"Things are pretty serious, aren't they?" Ella said. No one answered. "I won't ask but just so you know we are here, Luce." she said and laid back on the sofa indicating her place for the night. Charlotte occupied the bar leaving Lucifer alone with Amenadiel. The dark angel grabbed the bottle from the top of the coffee table and poured two drinks for them. He walked to the balcony, following his brother. He passed him a drink and looked at the night sky. The stars were not all visible from down here but Amenadiel always marveled his brother's work.

He was an artist.

"Do they still talk to you?" he asked him.

"They let me know their feelings" The devil replied looking straight at the evening star.

"Did you feel them in hell?" Amenadiel asked him. Lucifer gave him a side glance.

"Too much anger and pain to feel anything there" Lucifer replied. He was really troubled with the mission, with Trixie, with everything. Amenadiel could feel tiredness emanating from him in waves. He struggled with his feelings with Chloe, protecting the humans, dealing with family, with existential crisis and … how did he find time to be a jerk?

"You seem tired." Amenadiel said.

"I am… tired of it all."

"Lucifer, I am sorry." Amenadiel said. Lucifer looked at his brother suspicuously.

"I cannot claim to understand you but I don't need to. You have people who care about you and you … you are willing to sacrifice everything not only for Chloe but your friends too."

"Are they not your friends too?" Lucifer asked him

"They are but I never … I never envied them or hate them…"

"Envy, yes but I never hated them" Lucifer explained. He felt so tired. Tired of explaining himself again and again.

"You deserve to be happy, Lucifer." Amenadiel said. Lucifer chuckled in disbelief.

"Forgive yourself, brother. I, certainly for once, won't." the devil said. He looked back to the sky waiting for Amenadiel to leave. When he didn't, Lucifer looked back at him. He was smiling. What the fuck? Screwing around with Mazikeen left him with permanent damage.

"You have every right to be mad. I made mistakes. Mistakes that with our power have real consequences and we need to learn to take responsibility." Amenadiel said with that stupid smile. Had he found his stash behind the counter? "It's what makes us more human."

"We are not human." Lucifer said

"We are all made in image and essence of the Father. Don't fret brother, I know you understand." Amenadiel said and pat his shoulder.

"I'm going to check on Jophiel…. Sorry, Iris, then I am taking the first shift." he said and went inside.

Lucifer was left alone. He closed his eyes, letting the vibrant energy of his stars fill him. He could see them, spread all over the galaxy, living, dying, dancing one around the other in perfect symphony. He focused on the little planet he was standing upon. He felt every creature in the vast globe of dirt and water. He felt the hearts of his friends beating inside his home, every breath, every whisper.

He hated doing his Father's dirty work, being manipulated like a puppet. Because he understood now why father had let him come back. He had formed relationships with people he cared about, people He knew he would do anything to protect.

Even if it meant accepting his wings

Even if it meant doing God's dirty work.

He knew that and didn't give an iota.

He would protect them from God himself if need be.

"Hey" Linda said grounding him. He turned around facing the good doctor. It had been two weeks since they had last talked, really talked. There were so many things that had happened. Things he needed to talk about and yet in his darkest moment he had chosen solidarity.

And Linda had helped him so. She had put up with his tantrums and his whims.

Not to mention his family

"Thank you, Linda" he said. The doctor smiled affectionately.

"You are welcomed, Lucifer. Although I don't know why." she admitted. Lucifer returned the smile but didn't answer.

"Is the child ok?" he asked remembering that she had followed Chloe and Trixie to the room.

"She is frightened and will take some time but she is asleep now. It's terrefying to see someone you love die but seeing it over and over again… that is true hell." Linda said knowing to be the literal truth. Lucifer frowned and grabbed the hand rail, deforming it under his grip.

"No child can love the devil."

"Children are really good judges of character and Trixie is no ordinary child. She is a demon trainee." she said as a matter of fact doing nothing to soothe him. "It always surprises me, how you go from teenager to billion years of age, battle born angel." she said. That cracked him a bit.

"It will take time and after what it is to come I sense it is going to be a lot of therapy but kids are tougher than adults." Linda tried to explain.

"This is more than just anxiety, this is a message in which she had no choice. Her mother and I made a decision and she was caught in the middle of it by my family. Sure, you share her feelings." Lucifer said. Linda sighed and shook her head.

"We make choices that have consequences. It is how it is, we learn to deal with it. Your choices will affect Trixie. Take her parents, they decided to be cops way before having Trixie and they decided to break up long before they met you. Both choices affect Trixie on a daily basis. That's life Lucifer, action and reaction."

"Reaction always blows up in my face." he admitted bitterly.

"Then you act, you observe, you think and you act again. Like you did with Chloe last week." Linda said. Lucifer frowned and looked away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I will surpass the fact that you lost your session last week. I saw you, both of you. She found out about you being the Devil and she freaked out…"

"She didn't" Lucifer said. Linda looked at him confused. "She took it fairly well. We fought over something…" he glanced at Linda meeting with an expectant look. "I told her how she was born and why I left off to Vegas. She did not take it well. She said things… she hurt me and I… I… said a few things as well." he admitted.

"Were those things real? Did you mean them?" Linda sked him. He did not respond at first but then he nodded slightly.

"There were things I had been thinking for some time. Maybe I was a bit harsh after that." He added.

"You got things out, both of you, that is good. You took it a bit far after that but you obviously realized SOMETHING that changed your course." Linda said. She noticed Lucifer's smirk and took a deep breath eliminating the mental image. Yes, they had definitely done something. The good doctor grabbed a chair and sat down with a sigh. How complex her life had become?

"Things are complicated still. There are still things between me and the detective we have not solved. After this is over, granted I am still around, we have promised to talk to one another." Lucifer said.

Talk?

As in Serious?

Linda almost burst into laughing. Even though she was aware of the emotional depth the Devil was capable of, he had the attention span of a five-year-old.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about? It is going to be a difficult night, you better be prepared." she said. _You better come back alive, was implied._

"Yes." he replied and took a chair as well. He spotted the forgotten bottle and grabbed a drink. Then he lit a new cigarette. "Iris told me something, it was plain gibberish do not get your hopes up, but I think there was a meaning behind it and that possibility… troubles me." he admitted.

"Well, go on"

"She said something about being blinded by the sun and the ocean and falling but rising until you own the ocean… no matter the crazy words… I think the detective was right." He said, talk a long swing of the bottle before resuming "I think my sister fell in love with that boy and she chose to fall. She chose to fall off HIS grace and be human and she almost did it. She chose…" he repeated. Linda smiled affectionately realizing where his concern lay. There were times she could see him as innocent as a child in this big complex world that fought him with all its might.

He could be so innocent and sensitive.

"So, you believe Iris has Free Will?"

"No, Linda, what the pestering little Fallen is saying is that…" He laughed, hard "She is saying that all Angels have Free Will and they just ignore it for favor of the Father! Do you know what is the worst part of it? All of my siblings agree that Iris had been spending most of her time with dear ol' Dad which means… how can it possibly mean…"

"That she is right? That all this time you had what you desired?" Linda finished his thought. Lucifer stayed shocked and silent for a few moments.

"If Angels always had free will then why did he let me rebel? Why did he let us fight? Brothers and Sisters died, our family is divided, I got tortured and exiled to a life of pain with no sight of my stars! Why? The sadistic, manipulative, son of a…"

"Lucifer" Linda stopped him. Lucifer looked at her, his eyes still flashing with golden light. He heaved heavily but tried to calm down.

"If it is true, don't you think you ought to reconsider?" she said but he laughed. "There are things that obviously you ignore. He does work in mysterious ways. Hold the fact that you are free to do as you please…"

"And that he is free to do as he pleases with me, us. It changes nothing, doctor, really, nothing." he said. He had been cursed at birth, to be alone and hurt, to destroy the ones he loved.

 _You will be my Venom, Samael_

He got up and left the balcony in a hurry, ignoring the pleas of the good doctor.

He entered the penthouse. He stopped by Ella. He felt a pang in his chest. Ms. Lopez was such a strong believer, having faith in Dad's kindness. It hurt him to know that faith was not reciprocated. He grabbed a blanket, left by someone on top of the sofa and laid it upon her. He advanced by passing Amenadiel and Maze on the counter and Iris who was sleeping atop his piano. He frowned at the sight but did nothing. He had a strong need to get to his bedroom and he cursed himself for not having a bloody door to it.

He threw his jacket and vest on his bed, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt as he tried to breath. A million thoughts passed his head at once. His torture in Heaven, his Fall, creating demons, meeting Pluto, Persephone, betraying them, cutting his wings off, meeting Chloe, dying, killing Uriel, dying, dying, Chloe alone, the child alone… dying…

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" Chloe's warm embrace and steady voice tried to anchor him back to reality. He hugged her tightly, so tight he could feel her heart beating through her clothes.

"I am here, everything is going to be alright."

"Nothing is ever going to be alright. Nothing" he mumbled against her shoulder. She did not respond. She made him sit at the edge of the bed, sitting on his laps, caressing his hair until his ragged breath gave way to a steady rhythm.

"Trixie told me of the dream." she whispered.

"I am sorry, they should never have gotten her into this." he whispered back. She moved her hands caressing his back, like she had done with Trixie earlier.

"She is scared for you, for all of us, but you did a good job answering back then. You told her the truth. I, on the other hand am not so easy to calm down." she said. The devil stiffened and moved a bit to look at those gorgeous ocean eyes. They were red and puffy. "For as long as I exist, I won't let anything happen to you, Lucifer Morningstar, do you hear me?" she said, voice cracking under emotion.

"Chloe…"

"No, listen to me, I don't know why God let me live or why I met you. Maybe he has a plan maybe not, I don't care but…" she took a deep breath trying to calm down. She was so distraught. Lucifer hugged her but she took her distance again to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Morningstar. I know I am but a blink to your existence but I love you and it is real because I can feel this fire in my chest when you are here and that void when you are not. It is real, do not tell me it is not." she was actively crying now. Lucifer kissed away her tears.

"I love you" He breathed out. "I love you, Chloe Jane Decker, and my torture will be an eternity without you." He kissed her softly.

"I won't lose you."

"Chloe…" he said and he was so serious that she stopped crying and gave him her full attention. "You are the one sunray piercing my dark cage. It is the one thing a caged man can live for and a light I am going to fight for."

"Promise me you are going to fight for your life." no response. "Promise me Morningstar! Promise me, because… because I may not live an eternity but knowing you gave up, I can't live knowing that. Promise me, you'll fight, promise me, promise me..." she repeated again and again like a mantra. Lucifer took her face in his two hands and looked straight into the ocean.

No more blinded by the sun.

He would fall into the ocean.

He closed the gap between them, touching her lips ever so softly that he felt his wings ready to sprout out in excitement. Chloe rested her forehead on his, breathing in his scent. He was hers and hers alone.

He was her Morningstar.

She kissed him again, reminiscent of that first kiss on the beach. Their lips touched softly and sweet and then deeper and deeper. There was love and need. She could feel his tears on her cheek and she was certain that her tears were staining his face as well. They could not be separated. They were meant to be.

Two star crossed lovers

"I love you, I love you" she repeated in between kisses until he was convinced. Lucifer turned around, letting her fall gently on the bed.

"Detective... I am scared." he whispered in her ear. She let her hands through his hair.

"I am scared too." she admitted. He kissed her, traveling down her body. He opened her shirt, pulling off each layer of clothing with extra caution. He let her roam his body, unbuttoning his shirt, his dress pants. They stood naked, free of names, of duties, of history.

Just Lucifer and Chloe

A man and a woman in love

He dived into the deep ocean completely open. He let all of his love flood into her and he felt her warmth, her worry, her love. He moved rhythmically unconscious of the act itself. There was only Chloe around him, inside him, before him. Her big ocean eyes covering him completely. He roamed her flesh, planting feathery kisses here and there, searching for an anchoring point.

Trying to surface

"Lucifer" she moaned

"Chloe" he prayed.

And in a moment of ecstasy he saw it. He saw the vast ocean before the Silver city and the white rocks burning bright under the thaurious light.

Chloe kissed him deeply, catching her breath. He fell on the bed and hugged her tightly to his body, covering them with a forgotten sheet. They were tangled, one body with two hearts.

No one would take her from him

No one

"Lucifer?" her voice was small and trembling. She was trying to hide in his arms, as if she could physically join into one entity with him.

"Love?" it escaped him. She smiled sadly.

"I don't want you to go alone at the warehouse. I cannot even think of leaving you alone but… If I come… I… you… I don't want you to get hurt." she confessed. Lucifer hugged her tight kissing her.

"Chloe, I am afraid that if you come… you might get hurt. If it were on me you and the spawn would be locked up on a high tower and never leave." he said making her to burst into laughing.

"Maybe a prince would come to save us." she teased him. He wrapped a leg over her to make his point.

"No prince but the prince of darkness for you." he said.

"my very own sad prince. Maybe you do need someone to save you." she replied. She touched his lips with her fingers. He kissed each finger, never leaving her eyes.

"I need you, Chloe, and I am afraid. I… don't want you in harm's way." he confessed.

"I don't want you in harm's way either. We are partners, we deal things together." she said but she groaned deeply. Lucifer frowned at that. Chloe spoke from the crook of his neck.

"I feel like a horrible person wanting to come with you when I know you will get hurt." she peaked at his face. "Is that how you feel about being with me?" she asked.

"That and like I've taken a thousand ecstasy pills." he said kissing her throat. Chloe moaned at the feel of his tongue.

"Just so you know being around you makes me vulnerable to mortal weapons. I am always mortal regarding celestial beings and it is more than possible to face something like that at the warehouse. So, even though I feel like having a heart attack saying it, you can come with me should you wish to but…" she attacked his lips hungrily almost making him forget his words. "...what was I saying? Yes, you have to promise me that the moment I tell you to leave, you leave, no questions asked. Detective?" She was on the verge of crying, why was she crying so much lately?

"I promise, promise me you'll fight, that you will let the others help you and you will get back"

"My, my, are you getting demanding" he said. Chloe moved her hips causing him to groan. "I give you my word" he said. Chloe smiled and kissed him sensually. Lucifer groaned, letting his hands roam. Chloe was pondering to tease him but she got caught up in the moment. She pushed him on his back and traced his God sculpted body with tenderly kisses.

She worshipped him not as a God but as her Lucifer.


	17. Magic Flute

**Magic flute**

Dum dump dumdum dump

The drums were calling

 _Come to us, come and there shall be silence_

It was so loud and clear that all other melodies had ceased

A drum

A drum was better than that

A drum was better than madness

Tap tap

Flesh against marble

Tap tap tap tap

One foot in front of the other

"Hold!" a howl fills the air.

It echoes against the walls, it vibrates every fiber of the existence.

But the drums are calling and her heart is beating… thumb thumb… thumb thumb

"Where do you think you are going little angel freak?"

Thunder rips the space

A soft crackling fire follows.

It's so sweet compared to that. Its mad but also warm and smooth.

Tap tap, flesh against marble. She has to get to the elevator but there is this fire in front of it.

But in the back there is a child's song.

 _I want to be a real boy_

And the fire is hot but she extends her hand anyway. She touched the flame tongues, she caressed the madness and incisioned into the hell forged pulsing muscle.

She brought the ocean forth, salty and wet she let it run down her light born flesh.

There was it!

The familiar light, it was a tiny ray breaking through a wall of pain but it was there.

With a single breath she pushed the vast ocean forth. Its powerful waves fought with the raging fire.

Splash, hiss, explode again

Plump

Cold marble against hands and feet.

Clank!

Metal meets marble in a star-crossed union.

Steam and barren land behind dark eyes. But wait… what is that breaking through the fog?

It is The Light and The Song and the holy rain, hot, salty rain.

The land will flourish, the fire will be back but The Song will give rhythm.

She knows it will take time.

So, she leaves her brother's creation with her gift and enters the caged machine.

Another Fall, her last one. It will all be over soon. There is no reason to linger anymore.

She entered the black car parked before Lux.

And then… there was silence.


	18. Supernova

**Supernova**

 _The smell of salt and water invaded his nostrils. He woke up slowly, one sense after the other; first it was the smell, then it was the sound of waves hitting against rock, after that came the cold wet soil under him and the taste of copper in his mouth. It was the odd combination of them all that forced him to open his eyes because it was impossible._

 _He could not be by the seashore simply because he was at his penthouse with Chloe and the rest of their friends._

 _At least he had been when he fell asleep. It was not uncalled for him to be in one place and wake up in another. If he had any choice he preferred this to the desert._

 _He got up and looked around him. This place looked familiar. It had a familiar otherworld sensation. Yes, he could feel the heat of the sun but there was no star in sight. In fact, there was no sky at all, just a vast… emptiness._

 _Oh_

 _Oh_

 _He had not been here for millennia_

" _Put something on you, you'll catch your death one of these days." The sound of THAT voice almost threw him off the rock. He turned around and saw God Johnson in his usual attire smiling at him smugly._

" _Really? Would you stoop so low?" Lucifer said ruffling his wings angrily._

" _I realized you liked his version better so I thought giving it a try. No?" His Father said and casually sat at the edge of the cliff looking at vast nothing._

" _Are you absolutely out of your mind?" Lucifer screamed. "What is this? An ultimate attempt at manipulation? Is it not enough that you literally threw me out of my home and forced me into torture? I prisoned my own Mother for you, I exiled the only friends I ever had in that shit hole you threw me into and what do I get? The promise of a love that can never be truly mine, the promise of friends and family only for you to take it back eventually! And now… now…" he laughed bitterly "… you use the only good image I had of a father in the billions of years of my wrecked existence to manipulate me? You are impossible…" the sudden hit of something soft and fluffy cut him short. He grabbed the green flannel confused and glared at the man by the edge of the cliff._

" _Put it on and sit down." He said in an authoritative tone. That was more like him. The light tone of Johnson really did not suite him._

" _I am quite fine like this, thank you." Lucifer said realizing he wore nothing but his dress pants. Suddenly he felt warmer than before. He looked down and realized that the flannel had left his hands and was on him._

" _Sit down, Samael."_

" _My name is not…"_

"… _please" his Father said. Lucifer froze at the word. Dad turned around and looked at him with a serious face but not angry. It was the face of a strategist before the battle. "Come sit by me."_

 _Lucifer took a step realizing the only available spot by his father was at his left side. He knew that had not been random._

" _I will take care of it" Lucifer said as he sat at the edge of the cliff, tangling his bare feet over the edge._

" _I have not come here to ask you anything. Besides as you have come to understand, I never ask anything of you in particular. I push things sometimes but it is you that decide in the end. Human or Angel, it does not always come to a good end." Dad said. Did he look … sad?_

 _Oh, no_

 _No, he would not fall for it_

" _Are you talking about the supposed Free Will of all your creations? Because I remember asking about it and let me think what happened… oh, yes! You had us butcher each other and then you made Michael beat me to near death, chain me up and throw me, helpless, over this very edge to burn on my way down to my eternal prison." Lucifer answered bitterly._

 _Dad reached in his pocket getting out a pack of cigarettes. Lucifer's eyebrows would have reached Saturn if they could._

 _Dad smoked? What did he smoke? Holy weed by the valley of Heaven?_

 _Their eyes met and he giggled… DAD GIGGLED! He offered Lucifer one, which the Devil accepted._

" _Would you mind?" Dad asked him. Lucifer snapped his fingers still in shock, lighting both their poisons._

" _Lucifer… how many demons did you make while you where in Tartarus?" Dad asked him._

 _Did he really want to have a chit chat with him?_

 _Wait…_

 _He knew something_

 _He knew… he had seen… he knew he was going to die for good._

" _By make you mean, make – make right not… produced, you know, the fan way." Lucifer played along._

" _How many creatures did you make out of fire and rock?" Dad asked again._

" _Thousands I guess."_

" _How many of them follow your word blindly?" Dad asked again. Lucifer looked at him confused but tried to answer the question non-the less. Besides, it may be the last time he would ever see Him._

" _Well, there have been a few rebels now and then. I do not demand blind submission. My generals have vowed to follow me, though, but I did free Mazekeen from hers." Lucifer answered and tasted the cigarette. It had a weird taste of rose and incense?_

" _We create, we breathe life into our creations but we cannot control them. They are not our extensions, they are autonomous beings. Think about Beatrice" Dad said._

" _Leave the child out of this!" Lucifer got defensive. Dad laughed and burned a bit more of his cigarette._

" _Look at you, getting all parental about the_ spawn _. Remember when you promised her she could drive your car and Chloe got mad about it?"_

" _Is there a moment of my life you have not spied?" Lucifer asked._

" _Yes, the gross and sad ones. Now do you remember?" Dad asked again._

" _Yes" Lucifer was losing his patience._

" _Do you realize why?"_

" _Well, of course I do I am not some kind of irresponsible devil! The child was too young to drive the car by herself. Her feet are so short she could not reach the pedals. Don't you think I had thought of that? She would try and try and when she realized she could not even turn the engine on I would take her on my laps and drive myself!"_

 _In all his years Lucifer had never seen God facepalm himself and cry of laughter._

" _I don't think there is a single soul in the realms that even comes close to your weird way of thinking." Dad said. Ok, so they were back to offending now._

" _Look, I know I am probably going to vanish from existence in a few hours and that by some weird way you may feel the urge of saying your goodbyes but I do not understand where this talk is going and I would like to go back to my dream phantasy of Chloe and me in detention so if you don't mind…" Lucifer said and made a gesture with his hands to get on with it._

" _You did not let her drive, because you knew she was not ready to handle something so out of her reach and you had seen, in your experience, the consequences of the opposite." Dad answered._

" _Is that your petty excuse for the colossal time out of history? I was not ready to be free but I was ready to be humiliated and tortured and command a barren land of eternal punishment?"_

" _You were but a child straggling to differ. I knew from the moment you were conceived that you would carry your own light, that you had inherited the power of Creation and in balance of it, Michael would hold Destruction at his fingers. I exist beyond time, Samael. I live in the present, the past and the future every single moment and every possible branch of them. Every decision, every hesitation a different branch I must contain. I do things that must be done even if my family does not understand. Don't tell me you have not done things such that?" Dad asked him and looked at him with Johnson's big blue eyes._

 _Of course, he knew what he was talking about_

 _Uriel_

 _No, he did not want to kill his brother but Uriel was out of control. He had threatened the detective in his thirst to grant what he thought was Dad's wish. What if he had decided that Dad wanted something else? When would his madness end?_

 _Lucifer looked back at his father with eyes big with shock_

 _Because he understood_

 _Uriel had not been ready_

 _Samael had not been ready_

" _Humans have a saying. You do not need locks to have a prison, you only need prisoners. The moment they decide they are free, they ARE free. Sure, you are familiar with the concept." Dad said._

" _Bloody Hell" Lucifer said bringing the never-ending cigarette to his mouth. Hell, was the No 1 experiment location for existential conscience?_

" _Nothing is finite in this world. I should know, I create it and yet… it takes time to accept it. You know, Samael, you are a constant pain in my ass BUT, and pay attention because you will not hear this twice and I will deny ever saying it, I admire your fire. You never cease to fight and do what you believe to be right, in your distorted point of view but still."_

" _What do you want?" Lucifer said cold like the depth of space. He got up and looked down at God. Dad looked up to him and he stood up as well._

" _When I wake up, I will head to my death in full conscience because of a huge mess up You and my siblings caused. I will kiss my Chloe for the last time and I do not care if you created her. Beatrice will wake up to find her nightmare has become true. I will probably shake hands with the Douche for the last time and pat Lopez on the head. I will fight with Maze side by side for the last time. And when all this ends I will probably be stardust, not even a soul to roam the realm. I have given you everything what more do you ask of me?!" Lucifer could feel hot tears running down his face._

 _Why couldn't he just let him be?_

 _He would give up his powers, his gifts, everything that defined him as a celestial just to live a human life with his friends._

 _Dad smiled_

 _THE FUCKING BASTARD HAD THE NERVE TO SMILE_

" _You start to understand now"_

" _Why do you keep torturing me, you sadistic bastard?"_

" _Because you are ready Samael." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked to vast nothingness._

" _By my name, you are ready." He said and started to walk away._

" _What do you mean I am ready?" Lucifer asked but Dad just kept on walking to nowhere. "Answer me! Dad!" again nothing. Lucifer sighed and in a fit of anger he got the flannel off and threw it on the ground. "Just promise me they will be safe!" he threw at him._

 _Dad stopped and looked at him one last time, smirking._

* * *

"You're safe, you're safe" it was the first thing he heard. His vision was narrowed to a pair of green blue eyes. "Lucifer, I am here, you are ok." She said again and hugged him tight. The Devil hugged her back and breathed deeply into her hair trying to get a sense of reality.

"I spoke to Him" he whispered.

She did not reply. She just hugged him tighter for a moment before releasing who Him was. She grabbed his face between her palms and looked deep into his eyes.

They were gold

"Chloe, He came to me… to tell me… bloody hell, I don't know what He told me." Lucifer said.

She smiled to him and her smile was warm and kind. He felt better. He looked at the night sky searching for the Morningstar. He got up and walked to his dresser. He picked his best pitch-black Prada Suit with a red handkerchief. He picked a pair of fine leather shoes and he combed his hair to perfection… even if Chloe had stated time and again she loved his bed hair.

He got out and faced his love all dressed up and ready for battle.

Yes, they were ready.

He walked to the bar, finding it completely empty. Everyone was sleeping and Maze was strangely absent. He found a note on the counter, under a whisky bottle.

 _The angel scam escaped… me. I am going after her. Meet you there._

 _Lucifer… she did something to me… she… I will never forgive myself._

 _Maze_

Lucifer put the note down and grabbed the bottle to pour himself a drink. He tried to reach the Morningstar again but to no avail. So, it had started.

"Trixie is fast asleep. She hadn't slept like that for days. What's this?" Chloe said reaching for the note. Lucifer sensed her detective instinct kick in and he grabbed her hand to keep her there.

"It makes no difference. A ritual is a ritual and it will start at sunrise no before." He said. He emptied his glass and refilled. "Chloe, no matter what happens today I want you to look after yourself first. You have a child and people counting on you." He said.

"Listen to you talking like a responsible adult. What about you, Lucifer? Am I just supposed to let you commit suicide?" She said.

"We don't even know what we are facing against. I love life too much to just throw it away, I love life with you too much, but I love you even more. If there is even a quark of me pulsing, I promise you that that quark will do everything in its power to get you this divinity back." He said half laughing. Chloe laughed, really laughed.

"You just had to go that far, Lucifer." She said reaching for his hand.

"But I am a devil of my word. Speaking of which, there is something you should probably know and I warn you to be calm about it." Her glare was nothing but.

"While we were… you know… not talking, I had been considering returning to Hell. I conducted my Will leaving a fair amount of money and estates to each of you. There is a fund especially for Beatrice Decker Espinoza for the day she turns eighteen. It should be plenty for her college and… yell, her whole life actually." He said. Chloe looked at him shocked. She didn't know if she should hit him or kiss him. Lucifer raised his hand before she could go all emotional on him and start punching him. "The Will stays as it is and even if we all come back the fund still stays." He said dead serious.

 _Owo, he's never been that serious in his whole life!_

"Even the last quark?" Chloe asked with her voice drowned by her emotion.

"Even the last bit of light before the swallowing darkness." He replied.

"You are such a drama queen" She said and grabbed him for the most passionate kiss in his existence. Lucifer hugged her tight and bore himself into the kiss.

"Ahem" a very annoying voice interrupted them. Lucifer stopped and glared at the insolent intruder.

"I don't mean to be rude but we have a situation." Gabrielle said. She was standing with her fire red wings in position for battle.

"Yes, I am aware of it sister, as you see I am getting ready to attend to it." Lucifer said annoyed.

"No, a different situation." She said and with a strong breeze Chloe saw two more angels appear on her side. She recognized the one on her right as Michael, Lucifer's twin. It was hard to miss him since he was the spit image of her partner in everything but coloring. The one her left was a lean fellow, with a long face, deep brown eyes and curly straw blond har. His wings were almost out of view but Chloe could make out a beautiful pattern of colors like yellow, red and blue.

"Raphael, never thought I'd see your coward ass again so soon." Lucifer said and the man buried his head between his shoulders. Chloe thought of scowling Lucifer but then she remembered that those people, his family, had tortured him and who knew what Raphael, apparently had done.

"Brother…" Raphael whispered but Michael took the lead.

"We cannot approach the house. Jophiel and your demon are already there. We tried to enter the Earth plane but something is blocking us." Michael said. It was uncanny to see those two together. It was like two sides of the same thing. Black and white, yin and yang.

"I would suggest you use your feet but I am not in the mood." Lucifer said.

"Michael!" Amenadiel called from the living room. "Gabriel, Raphael" he said as if it were a family reunion.

"No time for chit chat, brother, we need a plan. Well, Amenadiel stays…" Lucifer and Michael said the last sentence together making Gabrielle smirk. Lucifer frowned at his twin and started over.

"Amenadiel stays here to look after the humans. Raphael, you and the healers need to be stand by, you do not faint." Lucifer added.

"Watch your mouth" Gabrielle frowned.

"He's right." Michael said. "We may need all the healers in Heaven. We've called the soldiers as well, they are ready to strike if need be." Lucifer nodded looking more at the floor than his brother.

"Maybe I should not have thrown Azrael's blade to another universe. It could be handy." He commented.

"Is there anything else we should know before we leave?" Chloe asked the Archangels. She had crossed her arms and was all detective mode. Did she sense something? She was way more perceptive than Lucifer.

The archangels looked at each other but said nothing.

"Raphael? I there something that you know and I should know but you keep it a secret? Is there something that might erase me from existence itself and you could have helped me no to?" Lucifer said.

"Stop it!" The lean angel yelled. He looked furious now. He was on the verge of crying. Aha, so there was actually something that they were keeping from them.

"If something happens to Lucifer…" Chloe threatened them. Gabrielle and Michael smirked while Raphael looked shocked. He looked at his brother and sister but they just ignored him. Who was this human?

"You know Father struck a deal with the Greeks." Gabrielle said.

"I was there, Gabe…"

"No, a different one. He promised them to let them return to Earth in human bodies so they could live again. Not The Six, obviously, but they have striken a deal for their children. They choose when and where but the problem is that way too many people believe in their stories and that got them…"

"Powerful? Well, you obviously forget about Indians" Lucifer marked.

"It's different. We don't know if they are behind this whole thing but you asked so… there it was."

Lucifer looked at them and then back at Chloe. For a moment she was not just the detective. For a moment he saw a different woman, one that had kept him company in the darkness of Tartarus for so many eons. Had she walked this earth again? Had she seen that field of flowers she so longed for every year?

"No matter, we have to get going. It will be morning soon. Fly with me?" Lucifer asked Chloe. The detective smiled and grabbed his hand. He hugged her tightly and looked deep into her eyes.

"See you in the after life wankers" Lucifer said and they with a roll of his shoulders they were off.

* * *

 **Author's note: I had so much fun writting this chapter! I love God Johnson and I had to do a scene with Luci and Dad!**

 **You asked for Iris's parentage and I am going to explain this in later chapter but keep in mind, nothing is as simple on a Celestial Level. I mean, if Mom is made of Light, aka she has no body how did she carry her children? And if Angels are light entities, like Mom and Dad, but not as powerful, why do they have material bodies while Mom had to take control of a foreign one?**


	19. Anchestral fight

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews and sorry for not uploading sooner. Two chapters of battle, so you, language and violence ahead.**

 **I won nothing but this story.**

 **Ancestral fight**

The first thing he felt was the taste of dirt in his mouth. Then the feel of dirt rapping his body, infiltrating his wings, insulting his lungs. He felt Chloe gripping his jacket and cursing under her breath. A great sandstorm was raging the land, the likes of which he had not seen since the plagues of Egypt.

He was certain that the night sky had been crystal clear a minute ago.

"Do you know which way?" Chloe mumbled.

"I can feel her" Lucifer replied. In his chest he could feel the drums of the war. He shielded the detective with his wings and they moved forward. There was one thing where the bloody things came in handy.

"I get a very weird feeling… it's like, there is no life." Chloe yelled to hear her voice over the sandstorm.

"We are cut off of the other planes!" Lucifer mimicked her. "No life force is getting through here, no God, just us." he said. There was a weird pang in his chest and suddenly, he could feel no drums.

 _Daddy won't be here to save you now_

The voice of Scar filled his mind; too many bloody Disney movies.

"A! I think something touched me." Chloe said.

"As much as it pains me, it might be just my feathers… hey!" Lucifer felt it too. A pinch in his shoulder. A sudden force tried to break his wing shield and he screamed in pain.

"Did you get the bullets?" he asked Chloe. At her nod he bonded them together with a black piece of leather made in Hell. He had used it to tie down his stray demons. There was no way the bond would break. No one would take her from him.

"Shoot at will" he said before the same force came back nicking him in the face.

A second on his shoulder blades.

Gunshot

Scream

He grabs her and spins with his deadly wings on the spread, feasting on the familiar sound of despair.

Oddly familiar shriek.

Gunshot

Punch

Nick, another shriek

The sandstorm is doing a fine job, hiding them from him. He searches the curtain of dirt that surrounds them with every hit, every spin. He hopes to not see what he knows to be there.

His foul spirits

Lower hell creatures he had trained to torture and nick.

"Lucifer!" Chloe screamed just before a blinding pain hit him on the shoulder. The leather rope was eating at his flesh as Chloe was pulled violently away from him. The pain blinded him and sand was filling his lungs. He reached for her arm gasping for air at each pull.

No, they would not take her.

They would not disobey him.

He was their lord, their prince!

"Stop! Savop!" he screamed. In a flash the pull stopped. Chloe grabbed his sore hand and glued back on his torso, gun hand extended towards the invisible enemy. The sandstorm lost its force but the dirt curtain remained.

"Azazel!" Lucifer yelled. "Azazel" he yelled again.

"My lord…" the voice was breathy and almost serpentine. The foul demon stood before them with skin black and dry like charcoal. His hair stood limp to his shoulders, rotten teeth and eyes empty.

"What is the meaning of this, Azazel? Are you leading a mutiny?" Lucifer's deep voice was even deeper and menacing now. His eyes were glowing gold… or was it red?

"He … he was right, you went back." The demon said.

"Back?"

"Back to Them!" the shriek was like a thousand needles in Chloe's ears as the sandstorm raged again and the thousands of small demons started their attack again. Lucifer grabbed Chloe and she felt her feet leaving the ground. He flapped his wings and she felt the force of a thousand winds going around her as the deafening shriek covered everything. A sinister cry pitching higher and higher taking her heartbeat with it.

And then it was over

Ash fell around them like grey snow at Christmas.

"You betrayed us…" a different voice reached their ears. This one, yes, this one Lucifer had expected.

Balthazar

He saw him, one of his Archdemons, tall, lethal and handsome as any mortal. He stood between the remnants of the creatures in an impeccable suit matching his lord's, long hair caught at his neck and a smile of triumph on his face.

"I knew it, I warned you Lucifer, Hell is unforgiving." Chloe could not but notice how smooth and rich his voice was in contrast to Azazel. Lucifer touched the ground but did not let her go.

"Balthazar, by what power do you cross the borders? What right have you to disobey my orders!" Chloe felt discomfort as she felt Lucifer go in temperatures inhumane. His wings were glowing and his eyes were a definite blinding gold.

"You were unfit to rule, Samael. Always a daddy's boy. You abandoned your right when you abandoned Hell. I am now the Prince of the Underworld and I will bring us to our rightful position!" The demon yelled raising the remnants of the lower demons to attack them. Chloe raised her gun to blow the half creatures into pieces.

"Can he do that?" she asked.

"No, he certainly can't and I still have control over them. Someone else is helping him to stall us.' Lucifer replied and grabbed her again to get them up in the air but before he could flap his wings a sharp pain went through his leg.

An ankle biter!

"I thought you had control over them!" Chloe said shooting the disgusting rotten thing.

"I do… I…" Lucifer tried to stop them but even though he felt them obey, the attack kept on going. Something grabbed his wing and he felt a dagger going to his back before the blasted thing was burned to ashes. He reached for the blade on his back, realizing it was Azazel's.

But the demon was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucifer, we need to keep going, it will be morning soon!" Chloe said trying to focus on target as Lucifer was spinning like a madman cutting down his own demons with his wings.

His angel wings

The devil himself.

"Stop shooting" he breathed. Chloe frowned but lowered her gun all the same. They landed on dirt and she felt him put away his wings. In a moment they were covered by all kinds of weird creatures, members dislocated, rotten flesh, weird faces. They picked and nicked at them. Lucifer pulled her closer trying to protect her taking most of the blows.

Then, for no apparent reason, they stopped.

They just… stopped

It was as if time had frozen because they were all hovering a breath away from them waiting for something unknown. Lucifer growled something in a language that made her shiver to the bone. With a sudden flare a good deal of the demons disappeared.

" _Jiak kij your goth agh lat ukhall obeausan alnej or jiak liwo blaukav lat avo oblivion"_

"I am your lord and you shall obey me or I will blast you to oblivion." he repeated in English. With the corner of his eye Lucifer saw them, a winged demon with small red eyes move his claws, ever so slightly, towards Chloe.

In that moment there was no sandstorm.

There was no sound or feel.

He took a deep breath.

 _Let there be fire_

When he opened his eyes, there was only an ash black path straight to the warehouse surrounded by a halo of sand.

"We got to run." Chloe said and pulled him to the opening. Azazel and Balthazar were there as well, he knew it.

* * *

Reaching the yard of the warehouse they were taken aback by an awful smell of decomposition.

"It feels so sickly pleasant to be at home." Lucifer said covering his mouth and nose with his red handkerchief.

"Oh my…" The detective said pointing to their first victim who laid in full decomposition in the exact place and state they had found him. They had to hurry.

The door was wide open. There were no guards nor demons, nothing. That could not be good. A small squeak caught their attention just before they reached the stairs.

"You better keep your demons away or this time I will shoot them." Chloe said.

"No, this is… it's… there he is!" Lucifer said pointing to a dark corner. He whispered something in Enochian and a strange creature revealed itself. It was small and hairy with glossy black fur and blood red eyes. It reminded Chloe of Stitch in a more demonic mode. Lucifer lowered on his heels to pet the creature. He seemed relieved.

"This is Cerberus, he had been trapped in a child's molester's room in hell. He is overly friendly, though." He explained. Lucifer repeated something in Enochian before the creature disappeared in the shadows.

"I hope Trixie never sets eyes on it because she would want us to adopt it." she said earning a wicked smile by the devil.

The top floor was nothing like the garbage setting of the previous day. There were red carpets everywhere. Five basins were burning, set on the tops of a pedegram. In the middle stood the grand piano with Iris sitting before it, completely naked. Her wing wounds were fresh and the blood was running free on her pale back.

"I never expected the Devil to be an Englishman but I do admire the impeccable timing." it was the man from the bar, from the photo, the priest Kibbe. He stood before the glass facade which showed nothing but the sand storm outside. There were at least 15 men surrounding them. Two of them were holding Maze. He knew more would try to take Chloe from him as well.

"I do like to punish the guilty on time" he said.

The man turned around smirking. On the background the sandstorm seemed to dissolve to reveal a plumb looking old man…

The bishop

"A, but who judges the guilty, Samael? Your Dad Almighty? You? When the victim takes revenge, is the victim guilty? Is the old goat guilty of pursuing what he truly desired? Is your sister?" Kibbe said.

A distinct B# echoed around the room. Lucifer could see the rich clothes of the bishop turning to ash revealing his sick old body. Iris had shut her eyes tightly and her knuckles were white from the pressure.

Lucifer could not take his eyes off that finger as she lifted it with such grace that was alien to the tense moment.

"No, Iris, don't let him control you." Lucifer said.

"He doesn't." she replied taking them aback. She turned her head towards them with a blank expression on her face. "All this time, everything I've been through… I am punishing him." she said.

Chloe grabbed his hands in support. Somehow those words sounded wrong in her lips. Her eyes were empty as if there was nothing in her.

"That is not your job to do." Lucifer said shooting daggers at Balthazar who had just appeared in the shadows.

"Isn't it? Am I not you? Or maybe I am not. But if I desire him harm shouldn't I go through with it?" Iris hollow words sat wrong with him. She was talking but …

"You have no idea what murder does to a soul, Iris…"

"I have none. Silence is so beautiful." she said.

"You Greasley fucking angel, that's what you did! You take it back!" Maze yelled from across the room. Two tall men were holding her steel.

How could they hold his Maze steel? No one could hold Maze against her will.

"I cannot take what I have not given… but I can enlighten." She said. The C chord was heard before the finger even touched the key.

"Iris no!" Chloe screamed.

"Chloe!" Lucifer jumped forward reaching for her, grabbing nothing but thin air.

* * *

Silence

He looked around to the empty room.

Almost empty…

Only Kibbe stood by the piano. There was no sandstorm, no demons, nothing.

Just a cold, empty room

Both men looked around baffled.

 _Someone had opened the plane barrier_

There could be no other reason for this. Had Dad interfered or was it just luck's play?

"What is the meaning of this? What did you do, Velzevul?" Kibbe said losing his cool demeanor at the weirdness of the moment. Lucifer straighten his back and relaxed. There was a chance here, to get rid of the mortal and win back Iris, away from the humans.

 _Would you kill a mortal?_

"You know, of all the names your kind has come up with all these millennia that is my least favorite." Lucifer replied. He got his jacket off and put it upon the piano pondering on sitting on the stool. He ghosted his fingers over the keys and a different pair of hands appeared passing through his. Surprised he turned around only glancing at Iris's dark eyes before she disappeared from his sight like smoke.

"That would be just you, wouldn't it? That's your kind, just a bunch of tricksters and killers with the power to decide who lives and who dies." Kibbe said.

"Sorry to break it to you but only humans hold the illusion of having such power, thus killing each other." Lucifer replied. He got a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with a snap of his fingers. It was a habit that was growing on him. He walked to the broken glass, where he was certain that in a different plane, a certain bishop would lie on the ground, bloody and dead. He let the smoke inside his lungs and imagined the dark demon eating at his breathing cells as they were trying to regenerate in a torture circle resembling poor Prometheus.

"Is that not part of your -created in image and essence of God-?" the man asked.

"You are calling God a murderer and criminal? Well, a manipulative bastard he is, he never killed anybody…"

"He's had his Angels to do that" Kibbe cut him. Lucifer arched an eyebrow towards him. The man had moved next to him, leaning strongly on one foot like a goddamn classic statue.

"A vast genocide in the realms of divinity; men, women, children, gods, titans, mages or heroes, there was no discrimination. Your brothers and sisters wiped them from existence and what did you do?"

Lucifer looked at him intensely. Who was that man? Who was the man inside the man that knew so much?

"You offered an eternity of exile to the only ones you could not beat, to the only ones who kept your kingdom running for millennia."

"Pluto?" Lucifer said. The man turned towards him.

"Then you went after our believers, you set your followers against the old religions, killing the mages, the shamans, like this man's mother."

"You cannot blame us for the evil deeds of humanity. They have free will and they choose to use it against each other."

"In the name of your Father!" Pluto screamed. Kibbe was gone now, only Pluto stood there, in his golden main and fair complex. His old… friend.

"You know very well that men kill over power and blame it on us, on me, on you, on Faith, but they are not all like that." Lucifer said bitterly. He used to have thoughts like that but he could see the world was not black and white anymore.

"Oh, you mean, your pretty little girlfriend?" Pluto said walking away.

"People like her yes"

"Your… miracle, your very personal redemption gift." Pluto teased him. He certainly knew too much for someone exiled in a different plane.

Wait… how exactly had he appeared here? Sure, he could not be the celestial being Kibbe meant to call.

"Leave her out of this, Hades. What is it that you seek? Is it revenge? Is it restoration? I don't know if you've heard the news but your people have turned out to be our greatest fan." Lucifer said.

"I want humans to see your God bleed, his angels broken and defeated, his devil crying and begging. I want them to understand how truly alone they are in this world." Pluto said.

"Chaos? Really? That is so old and boring, Pluto, really. If you want to be the villain you need to be original, have some finesse, a bit of glamour." Lucifer said. He finished his cigarette and started another.

He recalled the times that Pluto had first appeared in the underworld.

It had been just a rumor amongst demons at first but then as he had grown stronger he had conquered a part of Hell. Of course, Lucifer, being completely bored out of his mind he had let him rule that part, as he had let all the Ancestral do their thing. They had been good company and a great piss off to Dad. Pluto had been so sad but charming and intelligent. His strategy had rivaled his but when he had decided to abduct the Daughter…

"Not chaos, purification, Lucifer. Five classes of human live upon this earth, only the strongest will survive…" he jumped back as Maze appeared between them for a blink of an eye.

"Oh, come on, Hades, don't feed me your Greek drama bullshit, tell me, you old scam what it is that you truly desire?" Lucifer asked him. Pluto chuckled and took a step toward him.

"I want a place under the fucking blinding sun." another step. "I want my children under the fucking sun." he closed their distance. "And I want a celestial vessel for that!"

In his mind Lucifer had already reached for the knife in his opponent's hand. He flexed his palm grabbing nothing but air. Something white and soft blocked his view while hot sticky liquid ran down his hands.

"No!" he heard someone scream.

* * *

Maze flew before him with Azazel on her hands. Chloe, where was Chloe?

She was fighting off some guys … with Dan and Amenadiel?

He spotted Balthazar's blade with the corner of his eye and instinctively opened his wings. He dodged the attack and caught Azazel as he appeared before him with his daggers. Maze kicked Balthazar throwing him on the floor. The fucking demon disappeared and caught Lucifer's wings from behind. The sudden pain shot Lucifer through and he let Azazel fall right into Maze's hands. Lucifer kneeled in pain trying to put away his wings but Balthazar was literary trying to rip them off. A bullet went right next to his ear, reminding him of the other people in the room.

He was the bloody Devil!

He felt for the fires of Hell, now closer than before. He felt for every creature carrying it. Balthazar, Azazel, Cerberus, all the lower demons… but no Maze. Lucifer opened his eyes, totally black now and looked at Maze. No Hellfire in her… how did she…?

Iris

"You always bargained more than your share." he said seeing Balthazar trying to get up holding his ear. Maze fell ungracefully on his feet but his hand was already up on the air clutching Azazel's smoky throat.

"You thought you could throw a mutiny? Over through the one who made you, for what? For a man-made God?" Lucifer yelled feeling all of his rage consuming him.

"Freedom" Balthazar said snatching his knife before be turned to ash.

"My lord…" Azazel choked joining the sandstorm.

"You were already free and you made the wrong choice." he breathed falling down. In his peripheral he saw Maze running towards Chloe and Dan. He could hear psalms in a language he had not heard in centuries. He saw a body, small and thin and bloodied over the piano with Kibbe standing by her side.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

Lucifer could feel his life leaving him. His stars were quiet. He fell on his hands and knees, head hanging towards the floor. His breath was sallow, his limbs weak. Was that how it was supposed to be? No, he could not die now, not like this, giving his life force to a dimwit god...


	20. No one fights alone

**Noone fights alone**

Dan stopped the car in the middle of the of the sandstorm. The storm had been moving towards the city aggressively when Amenadiel and he decided they should act. The dark angel uncovered Lucifer's illegal weapon stash and Dan made sure the penthouse was safe with only the girls in it.

If the world ended, it wouldn't matter anyway.

They had driven into the sandstorm until the car engine got clogged due the sand and died. Inside the passenger's drawer Dan, kept something his mother had given him a long time ago and he had never thought he would have the need to use them.

A cross and a bottle of holy water.

"Does holy water really work against demons?" he asked Amenadiel as they tried to find the fucking warehouse.

"It does what you believe it does." The dark angel answered. Dan didn't like the answer much but he crossed himself with it and kept it inside his pocket.

Amenadiel felt strange. There was something wrong with this place… like it was cut off life itself.

Oh

Oh, no

Cut off the planes meant there would be no back up coming from the Silver City. They needed to do something and fast. The dark angel looked at Daniel and the bottle he had just put away.

"On the other hand, it might come in handy. I might have a plan." He yelled in the sandstorm.

It was really difficult to orient in the storm. There was absolutely no visibility. They had to rely on their muscle memory to navigate the space until they saw something absolutely horrifying.

In the middle of the storm, there was a dark tornado, black and bloodied and burning sand flakes were turned into ash taken away by the strong wind.

"What in the name of God is this?" Daniel said. It was true, it was all true.

"I am afraid those are hell demons. We need to be extremely careful. Daniel… if you want to go back now, it would be totally understandable." Amenadiel said. Dan actually gave it a thought. He was a man, a mortal, about to walk into a place full of a DEMONS and the Devil and God knew what else. He was absolutely terrified, like when he was a boy and he believed that the church statues would wake up and eat him alive.

But Chloe was there and the world was about to collapse so… he sucked it up and shook his head.

"Ok, we need to get closer, see what is going on, first." Amenadiel said, reminding Dan of a seasoned soldier. The man followed the fallen angel, grabbing his jacket to resist the strong wind. Sand was getting inside his clothes, his eyes, his ears. He tried to cover his nose but it made little difference. His mouth tasted like ash.

Amenadiel prayed hard as he tried to move against the storm and towards the dark tower of the demons. He tried not to ponder on the lack of respond or on the dreadful feeling he had as they were cut off the light plane. He kept going, making sure Dan was still with him. He had made a lot of mistakes. He had drowned himself in his effort to make everything as they should be.

It took him a lot of time to realize that things are not as they should be.

Things just are.

Days and nights alike have meaning only because people live through them. So, he was ready to make another mistake trying to preserve that. Trying to help his brother, the Devil.

He opened his eyes realizing they were quite closer to the warehouse.

"We're here!" he cried grabbing Daniel's wrist. Dan stepped next to him, narrowing his eyes to make out the building.

"Madre de Dios! What is that?" Dan yelled horrified. He pointed towards the warehouse. It was barely visible but Amenadiel cursed inwards at the sight. Earth had opened up around the building, revealing huge, disfigured limps trying to get out.

"Are they demons?" Dan asked holding his cross tight against his chest.

"No, it's something a lot worse, Titans." Amenadiel asked.

"Titans?"

"We do not have enough time, we need to act now. Daniel, do you trust me?" Amenadiel asked him.

"I thought your mighty brothers were coming to help." Dan replied. Amenadiel shook his head and readied his riffles with hell forged bullets in them.

"No one's coming unless we do something. You need to spill holy water around the building." The dark angel said.

"Chloe said the victims formed a pedegram." Dan explained as if to make some sense.

"I got you covered." Amenadiel said. Dan swallowed hard and got his gun on one hand and the bottle ready on the other. Suddenly he brought it to his lips taking a sip. He passed it to the fallen angel. Amenadiel looked at it and mimicked him, if nothing to give him strength.

The two men looked at each other and silently counted to three.

"Go!" Amenadiel cried and started running towards the demons shooting like a madman. Daniel followed him, shooting around, trying to form a course.

"Ah!" he felt claws scratching his leather jacket, nicking at he hands. He turned around to shoot the fucking things but Amenadiel pushed him forward, taking them down with his rifle.

"Do not stop! We are close!" he cried and pushed him again. Dan shook his head and tried to think only of the spot. The spot where they had found the first victim. He ran and ran trying to avoid the damn things so hard he almost lost the hole. He stopped just in time to balance himself at the edge, looking down at the vast nothingness. He waited fire and magma boiling at the bottom and for all the images of the stories he had heard in school to be real.

But there was nothing

Well, nothing but a dead body consumed by hollowness and a huge, paper white hand reaching out to the open. He leaned in to see better and a demon flew over him making him lose his balance. He was certain he saw the ugly hand come closer, and a horrifying bald head coming closer to his face but then… Amenadiel's face appeared before him. It was as if zapping the channels on tv. One moment imminent death and the next looking at the eyes of a surprised angel.

Did he have special powers after all?

"Pour the water and move on! Come on Daniel, we need to hurry!" And for one moment it was as if he was hearing Lucifer yelling at him. Dan ducked avoiding a stray flying demon and kept moving. On his back he could hear Amenadiel blasting the damn thing back to hell. The earth was trembling under his feet and he could see the Titans struggling to get on the surface.

"Fuck!" Dan cried out seeing a creature moving towards him. It was really hideous. Had Lucifer really made those things? The man who was all about gusto and finesse?

The demon went for his gun hand. Dan's training kicked in as he turned a full circle avoiding it and shoot it. He accelerated almost tripping into the ditch. He just made it to the second point when he heard the terrifying sound of an empty gun.

Amenadiel pulled the trigger but the riffle was empty. He reached for a new set of bullets looking around for Dan.

"I got you covered!" the human cried as hundreds of demons flew right at them. Dan put the bottle away trying to be as effective as he could but they were too many and Amenadiel not fast enough.

Claws, teeth, sharp wings blocked his senses.

"Come on man! It is not that difficult!" Dan cried. He ducked and jumped around trying to get a shot as he got pushed and cut by the infernal things.

Then the distinct sound of an unlocked gun reached him. He turned towards Amenadiel as the riffle fired seeing dozens of little fireballs up in the air about to burn their attackers.

The sight was really strange.

The demons, hundreds of them, stood mid air, frozen, their bloody mouths agape, their wings menancing open, some in mid- disintegration.

It was as if someone had pushed pause in the middle of an explosion.

Amenadiel looked around surprised. He saw Daniel blinking. He saw the Titans slowing down.

"Is that you, man? Because if you could have done this from the start…" Dan said.

Amenadiel looked towards the sky. There was a weird feeling in his chest, like something was really wrong but also right at the same time. Suddenly, a strong light passed through his eyes. It was not as warm as the sun, nor as strong as Father's…

"Can you see that?" Amenadiel asked Dan.

"The freaky things frozen in place?" Dan asked.

"No… the… the …." It was the Morningstar, the dark angel realized. A single star burning brighter than everything else.

"Move, fast, before they start moving again." Amenadiel said and pulled Dan with him. It was not long before the high-pitched cries of the infernal things started again. The Titans were moving faster now, they were almost shoulders out of their dark prison as Dan poured the holy water over the last point. Demons and Titans alike cried into the sunrise, the earth opening in half. Dan and Amenadiel stood back to back trying to make it inside the warehouse.

"What the fuck man? They seem to like that stuff better!" Dan said throwing the last bit of the water to the wind followed by the bottle.

"I never said it was going to work! Keep firing, we need to make it to Lucifer!" the dark angel said. As they made it inside Amenadiel swore he heard the Horn of Heaven and the Praise of the Angels.

* * *

Lucifer felt instantly better. He could hear the screams of battle outside the glass.

Was that Michael with his humongous longsword?

Show off

But that meant…

"Raphael" Lucifer looked at his side, seeing the familiar face of his brother. He looked desperate and guilty, as per usual.

"I tried to save her, but I failed… again." Lucifer looked to the body on the piano.

She was Iris

Pluto's face flashed before his eyes as he had been about to stab him

 _The soft white barrier…_

Iris had gotten herself in front of him as they had changed planes.

She had stood between him and the knife. She had died… to save him.

"You will be punished for it!" the Devil growled. He jumped towards Kibbe. The dark man fell back as Pluto emerged from his body in semi material form.

"You will sacrifice yourself to me, old friend." Pluto said.

"She was just a child" Lucifer cried. "A tortured child who deserved to live… and you killed her." he growled. His hands were glowing with new born fire, bringing clear discomfort to Pluto .

"She was weak but her life force… your light force, is so strong. Look at your brothers and sisters trying to fight just one of my children fed with just a part of your baby star. You are truly pathetic. We are more powerful, we should have crashed you!"

"I've had enough of your egomaniac narcissist, you need to lay back a bit." Chloe said pointing her useless gun to Pluto's semi form. Behind her stood Maze, Dan and Amenadiel, victorious. All of Pluto's or Kibbe's follower's lay unconscious.

Outside a flood of light had cut through the storm, as the Archangels fought back Pluto's misshapen creatures.

"That's it fake god, it's over, call it off." Amenadiel said.

"You cannot touch me. Your brother may have saved you but he made me a gift. I may stand only half complete but you cannot touch me in this form while I… I can kill the one you love the most." the old God said and Kibbe screamed like a zombie as he jumped straight for Chloe, gun in hand. Chloe pulled the trigger, ready to fire but her gun was empty. Realizing it, she put her hands up, ready for impact. She felt a great force pushing her back, a pressure, but the man never hit her. When she opened her eyes saw she saw him laid on the ground, crying.

Pluto emerged from the priest again with a look of terror.

"She has the Mother's protection… it cannot be." Lucifer looked at Chloe stunned by her new mark.

Six red dots forming a diadem on her forehead. One for each seed Persephone had eaten in the underworld.

"You … you went back to him, you ungrateful…" he vanished.

In a blink of an eye he was gone, as was Kibbe. A loud growl teared the sandstorm down. The Titans were swallowed in the guts of Tartarus as the Archangels stood back. All five of them flapped their wings, floating before the building.

Lucifer had not seen his siblings for millennia but he could not take his eyes away from the detective.

The red dots faded one by one but the fact remained.

Father stroke a deal with the Greeks

T _he blinding sun hides the ocean_

 _We will meet again_

 _We are alive_

He hugged Chloe tight and buried his nose in her neck.

"Everything is okay, it's done now." she caresses his wings to calm him down. He glanced at his siblings as they flew back to the Silver City. Amenadiel stood with that familiar sadness in his eyes.

How had those wankers gotten there? They would have a chat about that.

Now they needed to go back and bury their dead.

* * *

 **Two more chapters to go!**


	21. In honor of the dead

**In Honor of the dead**

The people of old believed that rain came from God's tears. Today, Chloe actually believed it. In a city that never rains the water fell from the heavens constantly but calmly for the past three days.

They were standing in the middle of the forest were Lucifer admitted to have buried his brother. Now, he had come back to bury a sister or was it a daughter

He had come to bury another part of himself

The coffin was shining black, covered with white lilies. There was no priest, just them: Dan, Trixie, Linda, Ella, Charlotte, Chloe, Amenadiel and Lucifer.

The devil held the accordion in his arms, silent and dead … like its owner.

"Are the other angels here?" Trixie asked sniffing.

"They are waiting for her back at home." Amenadiel said. Lucifer glared at him but said nothing. He refused to use an umbrella and stood by Chloe soaking wet.

"Should we say a few words, a prayer…?" Dan asked.

"Silence" Lucifer said louder than a simple reply but not loud enough to be an angry remark. "She wanted silence, lets just give her that." he added and pushed the coffin into the hole. Amenadiel and Daniel reached for it a moment before the lid fell. They lowered it into the hole and Lucifer threw the damn accordion in it too. They all stood there, silent, for a whole minute.

Lucifer threw his extremely expensive jacket on the ground and rolled his sleeves up. He grabbed a shovel and just started filling up the grave. Amenadiel looked around but there was only one shovel.

"Lucifer, where are the rest of the shovels?" Amenadiel asked but he got no answer.

"Luci… don't…"

"Don't what, brother?"

"Don't take the blame" Amenadiel said.

"oh, hahaha" sad, bitter laugh. "Was not me that caused the death of a thousand angels? Do not pretend to not blame me! I killed Uriel, I! I knew exactly what Azrael's blade would do and yet I did it, i plunged the bloody knife into his heart with this hand. With this hand I buried him." Lucifer said shoveling dirt like a madman.

"This is not the same, Jophiel is…"

"GONE!" Lucifer cried with such anger that Trixie hid her face in Chloe's embrace.

"She's gone, Amenadiel! She's bloody gone… I can't feel her anymore." Amenadiel looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, feel her?"

Lucifer put the shovel down and just fell on the pile if dirt meant for the grave.

"Did you ever think how I lit the stars? How I made the demons?" Lucifer said. Everyone was looking at him in complete silence. As the devil got a cigarette off his pocket and lit it with an overused lighter, everyone knew this was a being as old as time.

"The act of creation requires intend, will, and that requires a piece of your being." He held the lighter in front of him for all to see.

"I am not the finger who lit the fire, I am the gas who feeds it, every second since the dawn of time. I am the bucket of pain and punishment that feeds the demons. I have been for so long that I rarely feel it but I always know when one of my creations are gone. Much like the noise of an engine you instantly understand it was on only by the silence of it being turned off."

"You don't mean…" Amenadiel did not dare to finish the thought. "But she was mortal and the knife was just…Father" that set Lucifer off in a feat of maniac laughter. Linda pulled Ella and Dan indicating it was time for them to leave. It was a moment of grief between brothers. Dan extended his hand to Trixie but she just held onto Chloe tighter. "I want to stay with Lucifer. He is sad." How to explain that her goofy friend could be seriously dangerous right now? Chloe had felt first hand Lucifer's dark nature. He could be very cruel and violent… Hell, he could terrorize a man to madness.

But then he had brought her soup when they were still not talking and he had held her keys when she had been unfit to drive.

"I am not leaving" Trixie made it clear. Chloe told Dan to leave , leaving her, Trixie and Amenadiel with Lucifer.

"The moment I realized it I wanted to blame the fucker so much. I still wish I could but I know that it was all her decision." Lucifer said to the lighter. Amenadiel almost asked why, how did he know it but the words echoed in his ears.

 _She wanted silence. Everlasting silence._

 _Why would she go back to those who despised her?_

Shaking his head he took a handfull of dirt and threw it in the grave. Just like that, he walked away.

Lucifer stayed on the ground, head between his shoulders. He stayed like that for what seemed like eons. Then a smell of sweet sweat, rain and dirt hit his nostrils. He peaked through his hide and saw the child staring at him. Her look was so steady and clear, it took Lucifer aback.

How could there be such innocence still in the world? After all that has happened?

The child extended her hand and touched his cheek. The devil looked at her in awe. In her eyes there was no judgement, no fear for the devil or the scary giant who was screaming a minute ago. There was only understanding and forgiveness.

In an instictual move, he got his wings out and shielded her from the rain. Trixie turned her head ninety degrees watching the dome of white feathers and with no second thought she lounged herself onto him, holding him tight least he left again. This time he returned the hug holding her gently against his chest.

Chloe held her tears. She hadn't felt like this since the day Trixie was born. Like everything was on place and she was ready to fight till the death to keep them safe. She moved her legs slowly, leaving the umbrella behind. She caressed Lucifer's damp hair and lowered her self, settling between his long legs, taking half of Trixie's weight. Lucifer hugged them both close and covered them with his wings protectively.

"She should not be burried away like some…"

"Mortal?" Chloe finished.

"No, like some Jane Doe found in a ditch. No label, no quote. She was born by a firing star." he whispered.

"Fire it is then." Chloe said and flipped the lighter on. Lucifer took the lighter giving the fire a blinding gold colour and threw it inside the grave.

The rain fell and the three of them watched the fire till the first light of the Evening star.


	22. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

Lucifer was sitting on Chloe's back porch looking at the dark sea. It was a cloudy night. It had been raining for the past three days.

Since Iris died.

No, since Iris had died for him.

Everytime he closed his eyes he saw her eyes, identical to his, go wide open as Pluto's knife went through her. A knife meant for him. Nightmares were his old friends. His brothers and sisters, Chloe's injury, Trixie's tears. Iris's sacrifice left him baffled, bitter and angry… at himself.

The eveningstar twinkled up in the sky in silent mockery. Why had she stood between him and the knife? She had barely known him, he had not been the best brother in that period of time

Or ever

Had he actually been her brother? Had she actually been an angel? Maybe she had been nothing else but a star allowed to walk among the angels.

It didn't matter. She was gone now, protecting him and that left him so confused. He was sad yet he felt no guilt over it. He was confused by the whole thing and very much alert but… he would have died from that blade. Actually died with no resurrection or celestial uber drives.

He closed his eyes and thought of the spawn and how relieved she had been to see him return home.

He thought of his friends that just appeared in the middle of a celestial fight armed with trivial objects like holy water. But that did not stop them from coming to his aid.

He thought of the brothers and sisters that actually fought with him for humanity.

He thought of Chloe. He could not afford to not come back to her. Not now,

Iris had given him a gift he started to appreciate.

That did not mean that the whole love- tragic teen drama did not bother him.

Then again would he fall for Chloe? Yes, a thousand times yes. He'd rather live a mortal life with her before he burned to Hell for all eternity than just skip the happy part.

 _"You really believe you are going back?"_

 _He snapped his eyes open. He was sitting on the same rock he had been talking with Father. There was no sun over the sea now, it was just the galaxy mirrored in calm waters. Next to him sat Iris._

 _Her wings were spread and she wore the same leather jacket she had been wearing in life._

 _"Am I been played or something? Because you know, Gabrielle, this is not funny." the Devil said. Iris laughed, actually laughed and at that moment Lucifer realised how young and small the angel was._

 _"This is all you, Morningstar" she replied._

 _"Nice try, daddy's girl. I know you… i know where you went." he said. Iris looked at the sky and smiled._

 _"That does not cancel the fact that I am here… Inside your head."_

 _"Ah, got yourself a lightsaber?" Lucifer mocked her. Iris smiled and looked right back at him._

 _"So this is not real?" Lucifer asked._

 _"Just because we are in your head doesn't make it less real." Iris answered._

 _"Ah, professor Dumbledore, what a pleasure to meet you." her laughter reminded him of Trixie._

 _"It's a shame we didn't get to meet each other properly. You are quite funny." she said._

 _"Is this me talking or you?" Lucifer asked. Iris shrugged and hopped off the cliff to hover before him. She was whistling a tune he had not heard before._

 _"Are you here to taunt me or something?" he asked annoyed._

 _"I am here because you know something is going on. Come on, Morningstar this is your head." she said flying around. He remembered when he had been a young angel as well, how he liked flying around with no reason whatsoever._

 _"Pluto was just a warning, wasn't it?" he voiced his worries. The young angel stopped and brought herself a breath away from his face._

 _"You must keep your eyes and ears open. Silence is coming, Samael. Silence and darkness." she said and backed off._

 _"Wait, what do you mean? Don't leave! Hey, I am talking to you!" Lucifer screamed as the young angel flew to the morningstar and disappeared._

"Hey…" Chloe's form blended with the sea for a moment. Her hand sneaked on his back and through his ruffled hair in a calming gesture. "Is everything ok?" she asked him.

Lucifer looked at her eyes. They were the exact same shade as the sea in his visions. He took a deep breath and buried his head in hands. Life had been so simple when everything was just about fun. When he had nothing to fight for.

 _So Easy and Meaningless_

The detective grabbed his wrists gently and planted herself on his laps, locking him in a monkey embrace much like Trixie.

"Lucifer, no matter what is going on, I am here, do you understand it?" She was dead serious. Lucifer pulled her against his body and kissed her with a familiar want and desperation. With no second thoughts they were upon one another, seeking each other's touch, an inch of skin, of hot salvation. Lucifer's 3,000 armani shirt joined Chloe's t-shirt on the porch. They needed to feel each other, to feel it was real and solid. There were no dirty words, no playfull comments, just a silent battle for life in a frantic dance to a broken hallelujah.

Chloe capped Lucifer's face and rested her forehead against his. They were crazy, absolutely mad and freaked out. She was a detective for L.A.P.D and he was the Devil, the Lord of Hell and Lighter of all the stars in the sky and they just had sex on her porch, like a couple of horny teenangers while her 8 year old daughter was sleeping in her room.

 _Yes, that was not the craziest thing she had done that week._

"I knew you had a tiny bit of an exhibiotionist in you, detective." Lucifer said trying to catch her breath.

"We almost died." she replied.

"We didn't" he said.

"You were gone for three days." she added. He did not reply.

"There are things we have not figured out yet." she said. Lucifer extended his hand to catch her bra behind him. Her jeans were suddenly back on, like really? He's doing magic?

"Chloe, you need to listen to me and believe me." he said. He had that troubled look mixed with puppy eyes and sex ruffled hair with no shirt whatsoever. He could talk to her about corn fields and she would just nod frantically.

"There is something happening, something big that I don't know about. This was just the beginning." he said.

"Read my lips, devil… . .ANYWHERE." she said. The devil chuckled and pulled her against him once more.

"I have the feeling something is coming back for revenge and we need to be prepared. We need to find out in time and be a step ahead of them." he explained.

"Do you think a past god might be on you? I still am confused about the whole past god thing you know." she said.

"I will answer all of your questions, given you have what it takes to pay the devil and might I say you have plenty." he said squeezing her buttocks.

"Lucifer, focus"

"You are distracting my dear. Anyway, I need the help of the best detective in town and I need you to let me protect you when the time comes." he was dead serious this time.

"I am a woman of my word." she said smirking.

"Oh?" he reacted at her touch.

"Can I ask you a question now?" she asked him caressing his left ear in such a way that actually made him purrr. Lucifer just growled and lead in to her touch.

"That man, god, whatever he was, he said something to me… about having the mother's protection. He did not mean Penelope Decker, did he?" she asked. Lucifer just shook his head.

"He did not mean your mother either, did he?" she asked again but the response was the same.

"Trixie told me about her dream, about me holding a pomegranate. I looked into it…" that made him straighten up. Chloe searched his eyes and found sadness in them. "Lucifer, were you and Persephone… an item?" it was hard for her to ask. She knew that Lucifer had more exes than she could imagine. She knew a man who had lived for all eternity had probably been with everyone on the planet but knowing he had loved another…

"Persephone was… a rebellious soul. She joined Ades in the underworld to get away from her mother's influence. You know how much I appreciate this. But she was not happy with us in the Hell. She was a summer child not fit for a torture place. Pluto trapped her there. There had been a great fight, I almost killed Pluto but she asked me to spear him. She was a beacon of light in that Hell but I know she had not been happy in Tartarus."

"Were you in Love with her?" Chloe asked him again.

"I felt better when I was with her but I don't think I was able to love anybody at that point." Lucifer replied.

"What did he mean when he said I would always choose you? What happened? Why could he not touch me?" Lucifer sighed nervously.

"He told me that the Greek Gods had striken a deal with Dad to help them reincarnate themselves as humans, so they could live among their people. I guess you did the same...Chloe, I am not sure but I already told you you were sent here by Dad so…"

"You think I am Persephone?"

"You are Chloe Jane Decker, no matter what you were before or after, you are who you choose to be."

"Maybe I chose you, thousands of years ago." she said. She had a weird feeling ever since that man - god - whatever had accused her of choosing Lucifer. It was as if a piece she had been searching for had fallen right in place. She had felt a strange bond with Lucifer since their very first "Lucifer Morningstar? Is that a stage name or something?". It was as if she knew beforehand all of his quirks and mannerisms. All the strange stuff that she knew were strange but for some reason they seemed ok to her. As if they had known each other forever.

Maybe they actually did

She did not know how she felt about it but she had yet to freak out so it was ok, I guess.

"Do you choose me now?" he asked like a school boy who's scared that he will be rejected. Chloe capped his face and caught his full attention.

"I chose you since day one. I choose you now and I will choose you for every day of my life, Lucifer Morningstar." she said.

"That sounded awfully like a wedding vow." Lucifer said.

"Are you done being gross? There is a crazy puppy beheading my toys in the room." Trixie came out of nowhere.

"Monkey!" Chloe was caught off guard realizing just then that she was half naked on top of an equally half naked Lucifer. "Give me the shirt" she whispered to Lucifer who stretched to get their clothes revealing just how indecent they had been a minute ago.

"Mom, I don't mind you having sex with Lucifer, I told you before but right now I need you to be grown ups and save my toys." Trixie said frowning.

"All this time you were going against your offspring's wishes?" Lucifer mocked her earning him a strong punch in the chest. Chloe just ignored the comment and ran inside not even thinking how impossible it could be for a dog to enter Trixie's room without them seeing it.

Which she realised when she saw her living room was like it had been stricken down by a hurricane with Maze sitting in the middle.

"What the…"

"Cerberus!" Lucifer cried entering the living room.

"Is that the Hell Dog we met at the warehouse?" Chloe asked.

"He found me at work today, thought Trixie would like him." Maze replied.

"A Helle Dog! So Cool! Can we keep him? CAnwekeephimcanwekeephimcanwekeephim?"

Yep, her life was so …

Fuck it, they would have a hell hound for pet.

* * *

 **So... that was all for now folks! May I say just how happy I am that #SaveLucifer worked and we're getting our Devil back? I am soooo happy.**

 **I am currently writing the sequel to this, so there must be a few chapters on when I've reached a satisfying amount of chapters.**

 **So what do you think? Is it over? Is Chloe really a reincernation of Persephone or is it just Dad's plan.**

 **I mean, why would he make an angel out of a star to have her killed? Or maybe not**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


End file.
